Evelyn Riddle
by witch of fire
Summary: Können Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter jemals Freunde werden? Wird Harry ein weiteres Zusammentreffen mit dem dunklen Lord überleben? Eine Geschichte voll Liebe, Hass, Eifersucht und Schmerz. schließt an HP5 an
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, die Story ist eigentlich schon fertig. Ich warte nur mehr darauf, dass sie korrektur gelesen wurde. Danke an meine zwei Lieblingsreviewer: Lady Dragonfire und Elbendrache. gg Kiss. Und jetzt viel Spaß mit der Story**

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Für Evelyn war es ein ganz normaler Morgen. Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah durch ihr Dachfenster, es regnete gerade und so sah sie die Welt draußen nur verschwommen. Langsam streckte sie sich. Von unten drang der Geruch von frisch gebackenen Muffins und gebratenen Eiern herauf.

Evelyn lächelte, sie war glücklich. Ihr Leben war perfekt. In diesem Moment auf jeden Fall.

Langsam schlurfte sie ins Badezimmer und trat prüfend vor den Spiegel. Sie strich sich ihre roten Locken aus dem Gesicht und befestigte sie mit einer Spange hinten am Kopf.

Die Stiegen knarrten als sie schwungvoll die Treppe hinunterflitzte.

„Morgen Winx!"

Evelyn gab dem Hauselfen einen Kuss auf die Wange und setzte sich an den Frühstückstisch. Wo schon Daniel saß, der sich wie immer hinter dem Tagespropheten versteckte. Er schlug die Zeitung zusammen und sah Evelyn an als hätte er sie erst jetzt bemerkt. Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Morgen."

„Heute ist doch Sonntag? Solltest du nicht völlig fertig noch im Bett liegen, weil du gestern die ganze Nacht gefeiert hast."

„Ach Dipps, eigentlich sollte ich noch im Bett liegen, weil ich bis in die Nacht hinein gelernt habe und nicht gefeiert."

Winx reichte Evelyn ein großes Tell mit Frühstück.

„Wenn du weiterhin so ein gutes Frühstück machst, dann wiege ich bald 100 Kilo."

Winx lachte und wippte dabei vor und zurück. Auch Dipps lachte.

„Ich denke Winx wollte gerade sagen, dass du ruhig noch ein bisschen mehr Speck auf den Rippen vertragen könntest Evi."

Als Evi das Haus verließ war es schon 11 Uhr, eigentlich wollte sie heute früher raus, aber sie genoss es wenn sie gemeinsam mit Dipps und Winx frühstücken konnte.

Die Tasche mit ihren Büchern war unglaublich schwer. Doch wenn das Wetter schön genug war konnte sie nicht darauf verzichten draußen zu lernen. Außerdem hatte sie nur dort wirklich ihre Ruhe. Wenn sie daheim lernen wollte, musste sie immer wieder unterbrechen weil von irgendwo der Donner einer Explosion zu ihr herüberdrang. Obwohl Dipps sie nie absichtlich störte, wollte sie doch heute in Ruhe lernen. Schließlich standen die Abschlussprüfungen vor der Tür.

Als sie die kleine Erhöhung erreicht hatte breitete sie die Decke auf dem Rasen unter der riesigen alten Weide aus unter der sie immer lernte. Evi ließ ihren Blick über die Stadt schweifen. Unter ihr lag London so sanft und ruhig wie es nur aus der Entfernung war. Sie war glücklich in einem Vorort von London zu leben und nicht direkt in der City.

Es dämmerte langsam als eine kleine Eule zu ihr flog und auf der Decke landete. Evelyn erschrak so dermaßen, dass sie beinahe ihr Biologiebuch aus der Hand geworfen hätte.

Die kleine Eule war ziemlich aufgeregt. sie streckte ihr das Bein entgegen. Evi zog ihr einen kleinen Zettel vom Bein. In Winx krakeliger Schrift war darauf zu lesen: „Daniel ist zusammengebrochen – komm heim!"

So schnell war Evelyn noch nie nach Hause gelaufen. Sogar ein Marathonläufer wäre wahrscheinlich vor Neid erblasst.

Völlig außer Atem und mit hochrotem Kopf stieß sie die Haustür auf warf ihre Tasche auf den Boden und lief die Treppen hinauf.

Dipps lag auf dem Bett, er öffnete die Augen und sah sie müde an.

„Bist du gelaufen mein Schatz?"

„Ist alles mit dir in Ordnung? Was ist passiert?", keuchte Evi.

„Es ist nichts, ich hatte nur einen kleinen Schwächeanfall, weiter nichts. Ich werde alt."

Daniel lächelte. Er sah müde aus und viel älter als noch beim Frühstück. Evelyn machte sich sorgen. Sie hatte Angst, dass Dipps sterben würde. Immerhin war er alt. Aber Evi verdrängte diesen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf und lachte um Winx und noch mehr sich selbst zu beruhigen.

„Ach was, so zäh wie du bist erfindest du noch mit 200 Jahren neue Zaubersprüche.

Ich mach dir einen Tee."

Doch auch als Evi spät in der Nacht noch lernte machte sie sich sorgen um ihren Onkel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Als Evi das alterwürdige Gebäude betrat verkrampfte sich ihr Magen, nicht etwa wegen der Abschlussprüfungen, nein, sie hasste es in einer Klasse mit ihren Mitschülern sitzen zu müssen. Früher hatte sie alle immer nur ignoriert, dass war nicht weiter schlimm so hatte sie wenigstens ihre Ruhe. Aber seit kurzer Zeit gefiel es ihren Klassenkammeraden immer besser sie zu verspotten und zu erniedrigen. Auch wenn sie die Anerkennung ihrer Mitschüler eigentlich nicht interessierte, bedauerte Evi doch sehr oft eigentlich keine Freunde in ihrem Alter zu haben.

Immer wenn Evelyn die Schule betrat zählte sie die Tage die sie noch bis zu den Ferien hatte. Es waren nur noch zwei Wochen.

Als Evi an diesem Wochenende aufwachte war sie so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Alle Prüfungen waren vorbei Dipps ging es wieder besser und nächsten Mittwoch würde sie in Hogwarts sein um ihre Prüfungen abzulegen.

Das leben konnte ja so schön sein.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Und Daniel trat ein. Er lächelte sie an und setzte sich zu Evelyn ans Bett.

„Ich habe heute zwei Briefe bekommen."

Fragend blickte Evelyn in das Gesicht ihres Onkels.

„Der erste war von deiner Schule."

Dipps verstand es wirklich die Spannung bis ins unermessliche zu steigern.

„Ich werde ihn dir vorlesen."

„Dipps, sag mir doch bitte was drinsteht."

Er sah sie mit feuchten Augen an.

„Von diesem Tag habe ich mein ganzes Leben geträumt."

„Von welchem Tag?"

„Du bist Jahrgangsbeste."

Evi lächelte, natürlich hatte sie sich gedacht, gut abgeschnitten zu haben, aber das...

„Das war mir klar."

„Und wann dachtest du lässt du dich dazu herab mir das mitzuteilen."

„Ich dachte auf der Abschlussfeier."

Daniel fing an Evelyn zu kitzeln, die zu schreien begann. Die Tür sprang auf und eine völlig verstörte Winx lief ins Zimmer. Sie schrieb Zeichen in die Luft.

„Tja, na ja, willst du ihr sagen was hier los ist?"

„Evelyn ist Jahrgangsbeste."

Winx traten Tränen in die Augen die sie mit dem Zipfel ihrer Schürze abwischte. Sie hüpfte nun auch auf das Bett und umarmte Evi.

„Und der zweite Brief?"

„Der ist aus Harward."

Evelyns lächeln erstarrte. Vor diesem Brief hatte sie sich schon so lange gefürchtet. Er enthielt entweder ihren größten Traum oder ihren schlimmsten Alptraum. Ihr Magen schrumpfte auf die Größe eines Tennisballs und verkrampfte sich Zunehmens.

„Hast du ihn schon geöffnet?"

„Nein ich dachte, dass möchtest du vielleicht tun."

Evelyn schluckt und nickte. Sie nahm den Brief in die Hand ihre Finger zitterten als sie ihn öffnete.

Sie hatte mit ihrem Fernstudium schon vor vier Jahren begonnen. Obwohl sie noch nicht einmal mit der High School fertig war, hatte sie die Erlaubnis bekommen auf einer Universität zu studieren. Es war eine harte Zeit, sie lernte für die High School, erledigte die Unterlagen für die Uni und zwischendurch nahm sie von ihrem Onkel Unterricht in der Zauberei.

Sie las ihn durch, dann noch einmal, und noch einmal. Dann ließ sie ihn fallen. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Dipps wollte sie in den Arm nehmen als sie plötzlich zu schreien begann und aufsprang.

„Ich hab bestanden, ich hab bestanden – mit Auszeichnung bestanden."

Sie sprang im Zimmer herum, auch Dipps und Winx hüpften im Zimmer herum.

Ja, dachte Evi als die drei völlig außer Atem am Boden lagen und lachten. Es ist ein guter Tag heute.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Es war Mittwoch, Evelyn hatte schon ausgepackt. Sie liebte es in Hogsmead zu sein. Nur hier waren so viele Zauberer auf einem Fleck versammelt. Hier galt sie nicht als seltsam, hier würde sie nie von irgendwelchen Idioten verspottet werden weil sie anders war. Außerdem konnte sie sich von heute an die ganze Zeit der Zaubererwelt widmen.

Sie verließ mit Dipps „die drei Besen" und ging hinauf zum Schloss. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen verschwanden gerade hinter dem Horizont.

„Evelyn, bist du glücklich?"

„Blöde frage, natürlich bin ich glücklich, sollte ich traurig sein?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, aber ich habe mich gefragt...na ja...mir ist aufgefallen, dass du eigentlich kaum Freunde hast."

„Wäre das verwunderlich, ich hab einfach keine Zeit für Freunde. Außerdem wozu brauch ich denn Freunde, ich hab doch dich und Winx."

„Ja, aber,...ich meine die Mädchen in deinem Alter...na ja, ich dachte doch nur, vielleicht solltest du dir mehr Zeit für andere Sachen als für die Schule nehmen."

„Die Schule hat Vorrang. Aber wenn du dir sorgen machst dass ich ein Einsiedler werde, verspreche ich dir mir wenigstens einen Hund zu kaufen."

„Ich meine das ernst. Du solltest vielleicht mal mit Jungs ausgehen oder so."

„Dipps, bis jetzt hatte ich einfach keine Zeit für so was. Immerhin bin ich zur Schule gegangen hab einen Fernkurs in Harvard gemacht und für Hogwarts gelernt. Die letzte Zeit war einfach etwas stressig für mich."

„Aber du könntest dir die Zeit jetzt nehmen, wo du mit der Schule fertig bist. Du bräuchtest doch nicht einmal mehr unterricht in der Zauberei. Mittlerweile kennst du dich schon besser aus als ich. Du beherrschst Sprüche, die ich noch nicht einmal nur annähernd anwenden kann. Vielleicht hättest du Spaß mit anderen in deinem Alter.

„Ich kann mit Muggeln einfach nichts anfangen, sie sind so anders als wir. Und andere Zauberer in meinem alter kenne ich nicht."

„Wir sind alle Menschen Evi."

„Ja und ich bin auch nicht gegen Muggel, es ist nur, ich...ich mag die Leute aus der Schule einfach nicht. Sie sind gemein zu mir. Sie haben mich immer Streber und Besserwisserin genannt. Lass uns jetzt das Thema wechseln ich bin schon nervös genug vor den Prüfungen."

Albus Dumbledor ging in seinem Büro auf und ab, er machte sich sorgen, der letzte Brief von Daniel Defoe hatte ihn beunruhigt. Hätte er sie schon früher nach Hogwarts holen sollen oder war es klug sie bei ihm zu lassen? Was sollte aus ihr werden wenn er wie er sagte schon bald sterben sollte?

Ein klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Von drinnen hörte man ein „Herein", Evi und Dipps betraten das Direktorzimmer. Er begrüßte sie herzlich.

„Professor Snape erwartet dich schon im Kerker unten. Hier hast du einen Plan in welcher Reihenfolge du die Lehrer aufsuchen sollst."

Evelyn ging in den Kerker, mittlerweile kannte sie sich in Hogwarts schon relativ gut aus. Sie liebte diese alten Gemäuer. Wenn sie diese alten Mauern berührte spürte sie die Magie leicht pulsieren.

Dreimal klopfte sie und trat dann ein. Severus Snape saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, er blickte auf als Evelyn den Raum betrat.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern 'herein' gesagt zu haben.", sagte dieser kalt.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte Professor."

Snape sah Eve von oben herab an. Warum wusste sie nicht, aber Sanpe hasste sie, er versuchte jedes Jahr sie aus dem Konzept zu bringen und sie so bei der Prüfung durchfallen zu lassen. Aber bis jetzt hatte er sich bei ihr immer die Zähne ausgebissen. Und das gefiel Evi.

Der Morgen graute schon als Evelyn endlich die letzte Prüfung abgeschlossen hatte. Sie wusste dass das Schloss nun bald erwachte und alle Schüler aufstanden. Evelyn hatte sich schon oft gefragt warum sie die Prüfungen immer in der Nacht ablegen musste und warum sie von Dipps daheim unterrichtet wurde und nicht hier, in Hogwarts.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Evelyn wieder in ihrem Bett. Eigentlich war es nicht morgen sondern eher Mittag. Dipps und sie waren gestern noch abgereist weil er sich wieder schlechter gefühlt hatte. Evelyn hoffte inständig es würde ihm bald wieder besser gehen.

In ein Buch über verbotene Verwandlungstränke vertieft ging stieg sie die Treppe hinunter.

Bang. Mit einem Krach dass es einen Toten aufgeweckt hätte knallte sie auf den Boden. Sie war über etwas gestolpert das gestern noch nicht da gewesen war. Dipps und Winx traten aus dem Nebenzimmer. Daniel hatte eine Lesebrille auf der Nase und hielt irgendwelche Prospekte in der Hand. Er lächelte und sah sie verwundert an.

„Was machst du denn da auf dem Boden."

Evelyn rollte sich auf den Rücken, ihre Hände und ihre Beine schmerzten von dem Aufprall.

„Ich lieg hier nur so rum."

Winx strafte Dipps mit einem bösen Blick und half Evi auf die Beine.

„Was macht denn das ganze Zeug hier."

„Das sind Geschenke."

„Geschenke, für mich?"

„Na klar für dich, deine Ergebnisse aus Hogwarts sind gekommen. Dein Notendurchschnitt ist 1,0. Und bis heute dachte ich, ich kann nicht noch stolzer auf dich sein."

Evelyn lächelte. Sie sah auf den Haufen über den sie gestolpert war.

„Was soll ich mit einem Tramperrucksack?"

„Packen!"

„Packen? Wofür?"

„Du reist mit mir in den nächsten zwei Monaten mit einer Tonne Flohpulver um die Welt."

Wow, diese Neuigkeit schlug ein wie eine Bombe. Dipps hatte ihr schon versprochen als sie klein war, dass sie irgendwann eine Weltreise machen würden und alle seine Freunde aus den fernen Ländern besuchen würden. Nun würde ihr Traum endlich wahr werden.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Braungebrannt und mit mindestens 5000 Fotos standen Evi und Dipps nach 7 Wochen wieder in der Küche. Winx hatte vor zwei Minuten noch Frühstück gemacht doch jetzt wollte sie einfach nicht mehr aufhören Evelyn zu drücken.

„Oh, Winx es war so wundervoll, alles war so aufregend und neu, wir haben so viel gesehen."

Evelyn drehte sich zu Dipps um der gegen den Tisch gelehnt stand. Er sah unglaublich blass aus.

„Alles okay mit dir."

„Jaja. Ich bin nur etwas müde. Erzähl Winx schon mal alles, ich leg mich etwas aufs Ohr."

Evelyn betrat am Abend das Zimmer von Dipps. Als kleines Kind hatte sie es geliebt. Dort standen so viele geheimnisvolle Dinge, die surrten und piepsten, kleine Dampfwölkchen ausstießen oder sich einfach ganz schnell im Kreis drehten.

„Alles okay mit dir?"

„Mir geht's gut Evi...Nein,...das war eine Lüge...Evelyn, ich spüre ich werde bald sterben."

Tränen füllten plötzlich Evi's Augen.

„Ja ich weiß. Aber ich will nicht dass du gehst. Bitte bleib für immer bei mir, ich brauche dich doch!"

Daniel wischte ihr die Tränen vom Gesicht.

„Für uns alle kommt einmal die Zeit."

Nun schluchzte Evelyn. Sie legte ihr Gesicht auf die Decke. Die Decke fühlte sich kühl an ihrem Gesicht an.

„Es gibt noch so vieles was ich mit dir besprechen muss, bevor ich gehe."

„Sag nicht 'bevor ich gehe' du wirst sterben und mich hier alleine lassen, aber das lasse ich nicht zu. Ich lasse dich nicht einfach sterben, das ist nicht fair."

Evelyn sprang auf. Sie stürmte hinunter in den Garten und ins Gewächshaus. Fast die ganze Nacht mischte sie Tränke, die das Immunsystem stärken. Aber als es langsam morgen wurde hatte sie nichts gefunden dass auch nur annähernd das aufhalten würde, was ihren Onkel bald erwartete.

Sie wollte sich einreden, etwas dagegen tun zu können, aber das konnte sie nicht. Langsam und traurig stieg sie wieder die Stufen zu Daniels Zimmer hinauf.

Leise setzte sie sich an sein Bett.

Er öffnete die Augen.

„Du bist so schön geworden. Ich wusste dass du schön wirst, aber so schön. Das hätte ich mir in meinen kühnsten Träumen nicht vorgestellt."

Evelyn nahm seine Hand und drückte sie leicht.

„Danke dass ich dein Vater sein durfte."

Heiße Tränen liefen Evelyn über das Gesicht. Sie verfluchte sich dafür, dass sie jetzt weinen musste.

„Auch wenn du jetzt stirbst, du wirst immer mein Vater sein."

Dipps drückte ihre Hand.

Der Druck ließ langsam nach.

„Ich bin so stolz auf dich. Ich liebe dich meine kleine Prinzessin Eve."

Mit diesen Worten schloss er die Augen. Evelyn wusste, dass das, das letzte war was ihr Onkel zu ihr gesagt hatte. Und sie wusste, dass sie sich immer an seine Worte erinnern würde.

Wie in Trance saß sie noch Stunden bei ihm, irgendwie hoffte sie noch immer das er aufwacht, aber das tat er nicht.

Alles war so weit weg. Sie stand auf gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging hinunter.

Winx war gerade dabei das Frühstück zu machen. Evelyn setzte sich an den Tisch. Winx drehte sich um als sie in Eves Gesicht blickte lies sie alles fallen und schüttelte den Kopf.

Winx schloss Evelyn in ihre kleinen Arme nun konnte Eve endlich weinen.

Es klopfte an der Tür, Evelyn öffnete sie mit verweinten Augen. Draußen stand Albus Dumbledore.

„Ich habe es gerade gehört. Ich bin so schnell wie möglich gekommen...Es tut mir so schrecklich leid."

Evelyn nickte nur.

„Kommen sie doch bitte herein."

Das Begräbnis war schön. Es war ein schöner Spätsommertag. Genau so hätte er es gewollt, dachte Evi immer wieder. Sie konnte nicht mehr weinen, denn in den letzten zwei Tagen hatte sie nichts anderes mehr getan.

Auf dem Begräbnis waren so viele Menschen, Evelyn hatte nicht gewusst, dass er so viele Menschen kannte, aber es waren hunderte die ihr die Hand drückten und Beileid wünschten. Darunter auch fast alle Lehrer der Hogwartsschule.

„Danke dass sie mir so geholfen haben."

„Daniel war ein guter Freund von mir."

Albus Dumbledore saß mit Evelyn und Winx in der Küche und trank Tee.

„Professor, wie soll es weiter gehen...ich meine...Dipps...er hat mich unterrichtet...und jetzt..." Evelyn schluckte um den Kloß in ihrem Hals loszuwerden.

„Jetzt kann er mich nicht mehr unterrichten und wo soll ich wohnen und wo..."

Mit einem Mal hatte Evelyn das Gefühl in einen Strudel gezogen zu werden. Sie schloss die Augen und drängte die Tränen wieder zurück.

„Du wirst, wenn du das so möchtest, nach Hogwarts gehen und während der Ferien hier im Haus mit Winx wohnen."

Evelyn schlug die Augen auf. So lange hatte sie sich schon gewünscht nach Hogwarts zu gehen, aber jetzt...

Mit einem Mal kam ihr ein Satz aus einem Film in den Sinn: „Man sollte vorsichtig mit seinen Wünschen sein, denn sie könnten in Erfüllung gehen."

Dumbledors Stimme riss sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ich habe eine Liste für dich mit den Schulsachen, die du brauchst. Du solltest in die Winkelgasse gehen und alles besorgen. Ich muss heute noch aufbrechen. Ich muss wieder zurück nach Hogwarts. Du fährst am 1.September mit dem Hogwartsexpress von Bahnsteig 9¾. Wenn du noch irgendetwas brauchst kannst du eine Eule an Hagrid oder mich schicken."

„Danke Professor. Danke für alles."


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

„Wenn wir nicht bald ein freies Abteil finden müssen wir stehen."

„Ach Ron, wir finden schon eins."

„Wir sind aber schon bald an der Führerlok."

Harry lächelte. Als er seinen Koffer durch den Flur zerrte. Er hatte das Gezanke seiner Freunde schon fast vermisst.

„Hier ist ein Abteil." hörte er Hermine rufen.

„Aber da liegt jemand drinnen."

„Na und, ein leeres Abteil werden wir wohl kaum finden. Setzten wir uns einfach dazu."

Sie betraten das Abteil. Am Fenster saß ein rothaariges Mädchen. Sie hatte braungebrannte Haut und feine Gesichtszüge. Ihre Füße hatte sie auf dem Nebensitz liegen, ihr Kopf ruhte auf einem Zusammengerollten schwarzen Mantel. Sie schlief und sah dabei unglaublich schön aus. Ihre Augen waren etwas gerötet, als hätte sie zuvor geweint.

„Entschuldigung", fragte Hermine ganz zaghaft und leise. „Ist hier noch frei?"

„Ich denke nicht dass sie dir antworten wird, sie schläft."

„Wie scharfsinnig du das beobachtet hast Ron. Dir entgeht aber auch nichts."

„Hört jetzt endlich auf euch zu zanken. Stellen wir einfach die Koffer rauf und setzten uns hin."

Hermine und Ron taten wie ihnen geheißen. Sie setzten sich alle nebeneinander gegenüber der schlafenden Schönen.

„Irgendwie ist sie seltsam."

„Warum soll sie seltsam sein?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Wenn ich ihr Alter schätzen müsste, dann würde ich sagen sie ist so alt wie wir, aber das kann nicht sein, denn dann müsste sie in unserem Jahrgang sein und wir hätten sie schon längst mal bemerkt. Für einen neue Lehrerin wirkt sie einfach zu jung und für eine Erstklässlerin zu alt."

„Vielleicht hat sie einen Verjüngungstrank getrunken."

„So etwas gibt es aber nicht Ron."

„Vielleicht hat sie auch nur einfach die Schule gewechselt."

Schaltete sich Harry in das Gespräch ein.

„Die erste vernünftige Idee, danke Harry."

Nach einer Weile und etlichen neuen Ideen woher dieses seltsame Mädchen stammen könnte später, sah Hermine auf die Uhr.

„Komm Ron wir müssen zur Vertrauensschülerkonferenz."

„Wie du meinst. Bis dann Kumpel, kommst du klar?"

Harry nickte nur.

Jetzt war er ganz alleine mit diesem rätselhaften Mädchen.

Harry konnte einfach nicht den Blick von ihr lassen.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Es war ein schwerer Schritt für Evelyn gewesen das Haus und Winx einfach so zurück zu lassen. Sie fuhr viel zu früh von zuhause weg. Und war dann auch viel zu früh am Bahnhof nachdem der Hogwartsexpress schon auf den Geleisen stand stieg Evelyn ein, suchte sich ein Abteil und verstaute ihre Sachen in diesem.

Zuerst nahm sie sich ein Buch, um sich abzulenken. Aber sie begann dann schließlich doch noch zu weinen. Sie vermisste ihren Onkel so sehr. Eigentlich war Daniel ja nicht wirklich ihr Onkel gewesen, sie war nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern zu ihm gekommen. Damals konnte sie noch nicht einmal stehen. Daniel Defoe war ein Freund ihrer Mutter gewesen. Sie konnte seinen Namen als sie klein war nicht richtig aussprechen. Sie sagte zu ihm immer „Onnel Dipps", und dieser Namen war ihm dann auch geblieben.

Evelyn weinte bis ein traumloser Schlaf sie übermannte.

Als sie wieder erwachte schlug sie nicht sofort die Augen auf. Sie spürte das hin und her schaukeln des Zuges. Sie streckte sich genüsslich und schlug dann erst die Augen auf. Sie blickte in die grünen Augen eines schwarzhaarigen Jungens. Er sah sie etwas schüchtern an.

Sie ließ sofort ihre Hände sinken und richtete sich auf.

„Hi.", sagte sie und lächelte etwas zaghaft.

„Hallo, ähm...wir na ja...wir haben uns hier, weil kein anderes Abteil mehr frei war und deswegen..." Er lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich nehme regelmäßig Sprechunterricht, aber bis jetzt hat es noch nicht viel geholfen."

Evelyn musste lachen.

„Meine Name ist Evelyn Enedwaith, aber bitte nenn mich Evi oder Eve."

„Hi, Eve, ich bin Harry..."

„Potter. Natürlich, Harry Potter. Wow. Freut mich dich endlich mal kennen zu lernen. Ich hab ja schon viel von dir gehört."

Harry spürte wie ihm die röte ins Gesicht schoss.

„Tut mir Leid, dass muss ziemlich nerven immer wieder auf das angesprochen zu werden. Sorry."

Verlegen sah Evelyn aus dem Fenster. Das war ja mal ein toller erster Eindruck.

Auch Harry blickte verlegen zu Boden.

„Hey ist das da oben ein Besen?"

„Jep."

„Welcher?"

„Ein Feuerblitz"

Evelyn sah Harry mit großen Augen und offenem Mund an.

„Ich hab gehört die sind schweineteuer und gehen ab wie eine Rakete."

„Na ja er ist schon schnell."

„Ich würde morden für einen Flug auf so einem Besen. Mein Onkel hatte immer zu viel Angst dass ich runter falle, also hab ich nie einen bekommen."

„Wenn du willst dann kannst du mal meinen ausprobieren."

„Ja, das wär toll danke."

Harry und Evelyn unterhielten sich bis die Tür aufgemacht wurde und Ron und Hermine wieder ins Abteil zurückkehrten.

„Hi, ich bin Eve."

„Hi, ich bin Hermine und das ist Ron. Du hast dich mit Harry schon angefreundet?"

Doch noch bevor Evelyn etwas erwidern konnte wurde das Abteil ein zweites Mal aufgerissen und Malfoy trat ein, dicht gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle.

„Einen schönen Tag. Granger, Wiesel, Narbengesicht. Aber wer ist denn die Lady da? Willst du uns nicht vorstellen Potter?"

„Zieh leine Malfoy."

Draco beugte sich zu Evelyn nahm ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Er sah sie fest mit seinen sturmgrauen Augen an. Evelyn hatte das Gefühl sie könnte sich in diesen Augen verlieren.

„Draco Malfoy mein Name und mit wem hab ich das Vergnügen."

„Evelyn Enedwaith." Evelyn hatte Probleme den Namen nicht nur zu hauchen sie räusperte sich.

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen."

Malfoy ließ ihre Hand los sah in die bösen Gesichter der Anderen und sagte bevor er das Abteil verlies.

„Wie ich sehe bin ich hier nicht erwünscht. Wir werden uns hoffentlich noch mal in Hogwarts sehen."

„Klar doch."

Malfoy grinste leicht und ging.

Hermine blickte Evi böse an.

„Es wird langsam Zeit uns umzuziehen, draußen wird es schon dunkel", sagte Hermine voller Abneigung.

Hermine sprang als erstes aus dem Zug, dicht gefolgt von Harry und Ron. Sie ging so schnell dass sie sich fast sicher war diese Evelyn abgehängt zu haben.

„Warum bist du so schnell gelaufen? Jetzt haben wir Evelyn verloren."

„Ach ich wusste nicht dass du so viel wert auf ihre Gesellschaft legst Ron."

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir Hermine?"

Hermine machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und Ron flüsterte Harry „Frauen" zu.

Harry musste schmunzeln. Doch was war in Hermine gefahren.

Immerhin wusste Eve ja nicht dass Malfoy ein Arschloch war, aber andererseits hatte sie gehört wie er zu ihm Narbengesicht gesagt hat. Unsanft wurde er von Ron aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Hast du sie eigentlich gefragt, warum sie hier ist? Ich meine ob sie von einer anderen Schule kommt oder so?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich, es ergab sich nicht."

„Schade."

Als sie die große Halle betraten hatten sich die meisten schon auf den langen Bänken niedergelassen. Hermine setzte sich neben Ginny.

Die Bänke waren schon fast voll und Harry sagte zu Hermine.

„Bitte halte den Platz neben dir für Eve frei."

Als Evelyn die große Halle betrat winkte ihr Harry, sie steuerte auf den Platz neben Hermine zu aber Neville setzte sich auf den Platz. Evi lächelte ihn kurz an und sah sich nach einem anderen Platz um.

Malfoy trat hinter sie. Harry sah wie er irgendwas zu ihr sagte und sie ging mit ihm und setzte sich an seinen Tisch. Neben ihn.

Harry blickte Hermine böse an.

„Was sollte das, du solltest doch für sie freihalten."

„Sie hat so oder so einen Platz gefunden oder?"

Harry schüttelte zornig den Kopf.

Evelyn war etwas enttäuscht als sie sah dass bei Harry kein Platz mehr frei war. Aber es trat sofort Malfoy hinter sie.

„Diese Granger mag dich anscheinend nicht. Komm du kannst bei uns sitzen."

Dankbar nickte Evelyn. Sie fragte sich nur warum Hermine sie nicht leiden konnte.

„Warum hast du Harry Narbengesicht und Ron Wiesel genannt?"

Crabbe und Goyle lachten. Doch der Prinz-Slytherins strafte die beiden mit einem bösen Blick.

„Tja, Potter, Weasley, Granger und ich sind nicht gerade Freunde, wenn du verstehst was ich meine."

„Nicht ganz."

„Wir können uns nicht leiden. Aber es ist etwas kompliziert."

„Na ja, du könntest ja versuchen es mir zu erklären."

„Er hat dem dunklen Lord die Macht geraubt..."

„Und darüber bin ich froh, denn er hat meine Eltern umgebracht."

Malfoy sah sie mit einem versteinerten Gesichtsausdruck an, der jedem Pokerface alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Dann lächelte er.

„Ich sagte doch dass es kompliziert ist, aber wenn du mich fertig erklären lässt verstehst du es vielleicht."

„Tut mir leid."

„Jemand der so hübsch ist wie du darf mich auch unterbrechen ohne sich zu entschuldigen. Also er kämpft gegen den dunklen Lord und mein Vater, na ja...ich denke hier ist nicht der richtige Ort über dies zu sprechen. Wenn du willst dann treffen wir uns morgen vor dem Frühstück vor der Bibliothek, dann erklär ich dir alles was du gerne wissen willst."

„Gut."

„Jetzt erklär mir lieber warum ich dich hier vorher noch nie gesehen habe."

Die große Halle leerte sich langsam, nur Evelyn blieb etwas unschlüssig zurück. Sie trat vor zum Lehrertisch.

„Professor Dumbledore, ähm...in welches Haus soll ich nun gehen?"

„Oh entschuldige Evelyn. Bitte komm mit mir."

Sie gingen hinauf in Dubledors Büro.

„Ich dachte mir es wäre dir vielleicht unangenehm mit all den Erstklässlern, den sprechenden Hut aufzusetzen. Nachdem du schon in einem höheren Jahrgang bist."

Dumbledore nahm den Hut von seinem Platz und setzte ihn Eve auf den Kopf. Der Hut rutschte ihr über die Augen.

Sie hörte in ihrem Ohr eine Stimme.

„Schwierig, schwierig. Dies ist eine Entscheidung die ich eigentlich nicht treffen möchte, von ihr hängt sehr viel ab...Du gehörst eigentlich nach Slytherin...doch schicke ich dich nach...GRIFFINDORE. Das letzte Wort sprach er laut. Dumbledore zog ihr den Hut vom Kopf. Er lächelte sie durch seine Halbmondgläser an.

„Professor McGonagall wartet draußen vor der Tür auf dich, sie wird dich in dein Haus bringen."

„Nachdem kein anderes Zimmer mehr frei ist und Porf. Dumbledore nicht wollte, dass du mit den Anfängern in einem Zimmer liegen musst, bekommst du ein eigenes Zimmer."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Prof. McGonnagal zur Tür.

„Wenn du...Ich kannte Daniel gut, er war ein fabelhafter Lehrer. Wenn du...ich meine... Wenn du noch etwas brauchst weißt du ja wo du mich findest."

Minerva McGonnagal hatte Tränen in den Augenwinkeln. Sie verließ das Zimmer mit einem sanften „Gute Nacht".

Evelyn sah sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Es war größer als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. An der hinteren Mauer stand ein großes Himmelbett links an der Wand stand ein großer Kasten und ein Schreibtisch. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand war ein riesiges Fenster auf dessen Fensterbrett man sitzen konnte, darauf lag eine dünne Matratze und Polster.

Ihre Sachen waren schon heraufgebracht worden. Müde legte sie sich ins Bett und schlief sofort ein.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Er war es nicht gewohnt auf ein Mädchen zu warten, aber er wusste dass Mädchen die so schön waren wie sie immer auf sich warten ließen.

Draco ging vor der Bibliothek auf und ab, was würde er ihr erzählen? Der dunkle Lord hatte ihre Familie getötet da konnte er ihr wohl kaum erzählen, dass sein Vater ein Todesser ist und er in seine Fußstapfen treten soll. Aber vielleicht könnte er sie soweit beeinflussen, dass er sie auf seine Seite ziehen könnte? Nur wie?

„Draco! Tut mir leid, ich hab geschlafen wie ein Stein."

Draco drehte sich um und sah in das strahlende Gesicht von Evelyn. Sie sah heute noch bezaubernder aus als gestern, obwohl er nicht gedacht hätte dass das möglich ist. Ihre grünen Augen funkelten verschmitzt und ein kleiner Hauch rosa lag auf ihren Wangen. Das einzige was das Bild etwas störte war die rot-goldene Krawatte die um ihren Hals hing.

„Auf solch einen Anblick hätte ich auch noch länger gewartet. Also?"

Wie ein Gentleman bot Draco ihr den Arm an und sie hängte sich bei ihm ein.

„Dann erklär mir mal wie das ist mit Voldemort und Harry."

Draco starrte Evelyn an.

„Du nennst ihn beim Namen?"

„Warum nicht? Wozu ist er denn sonst da?"

Er musste lachen. Sie hatte Mut das imponierte ihm (ein wenig).

„Gut, mein Vater ist na ja...ein Todesser."

Schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung dachte sie den Namen zu kennen, doch erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst was sie mit diesem Namen bis jetzt immer verbunden hatte. In ihr stieg immer ein gewisser Hass auf wenn sie an Lucius Malfoys Taten dachte, an die Intrigen die er spann.

„Ich denke ich gehe jetzt."

„Ich dachte du gibst mir eine Chance mich zu erklären."

Draco blickte sie traurig an. Plötzlich kam ihr ein Satz den ihr Dipps immer ans Herz gelegt hatte ins Gedächtnis: „Gib jeden Menschen die Chance dich zu überraschen und versuche selbst in deinem größten Feind noch das gute zu sehen."

„Ich war etwas voreilig, also jetzt aber ohne ein weiteres Wort von mir, ich verspreche ich unterbrech dich jetzt nicht mehr."

„Gut. Also, mein Vater sitzt jetzt in Askaban. Und ich muss gestehen, dass...na ja, früher...war ich wie er, ich habe immer zu ihm aufgesehen,...wollte so werden wie er. Aber jetzt wo er in Askaban sitzt, hab ich mir zum ersten Mal Gedanken über all das gemacht. Und ich hab eingesehen wie dumm ich damals war. Wie auch immer, Potter hat gegen den Dunklen Lord gekämpft und damals hab ich ihn dafür gehasst, Weasley hab ich gehasst weil sein Vater sich mit Muggeln eingelassen hat und Granger weil sie von Muggeln abstammt. Na ja, so sind wir Feinde geworden. Und ich denke nicht dass sich das ändert, auch nicht wenn ich mich verändert habe. Die Wunden gehen ein bisschen zu tief."

„Ich verstehe."

Draco fand es erstaunlich wie schnell sie auf seine Lüge hereingefallen war. Aber er war schon immer ein begnadeter Schauspieler.

„Du bist jetzt also in Griffindore?"

„Deinen Augen entgeht auch wirklich nichts."

„Du weißt doch aber das es ein Naturgesetz ist, dass Griffindors und Slytherins sich aufs Blut nicht ausstehen können."

„Tja ich halte mich aber nicht an so blöde Gesetze, nicht einmal wenn es Naturgesetze sind."

...…

Harry strich sich gerade Butter auf seinen Toast als Evelyn gemeinsam mit Draco die große Halle betrat. Sie steuerte auf den Griffindore-Tisch zu. Harry winkte ihr und sie ging auf ihn zu. Als Hermine sie erblickte sprang sie auf, sagte irgendwas von Bücherei und verließ die große Halle. Ron schaute kurz von seinem Frühstück auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kann ich mich zu euch setzen?"

„Klar doch."

„Hey du bist ja jetzt eine von uns."

„Ja, das bin ich wohl."

„Sei froh dass du nicht in dieses stinkige Slytherin gekommen bist."

Ron murmelte noch einige Beleidigungen in Richtung Malfoy und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Frühstück.

Evelyn warf einen blick auf den Stundenplan der auf dem Tisch gelegen war und seufzte.

„Eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit Snape, dass ist ja mal ein toller Start in die Woche."

Ron blickte sie erstaunt an.

„Du kennst Snape?"

Evelyn nickte. Harry sah sie fragend an.

„Woher?"

„Ich habe hier meine Abschlussprüfungen abgelegt unter anderem bei Snape."

„Harry, sie ist schon fast genauso schlimm wie Hermine, die lässt sich auch immer alles aus der Nase ziehen. Also wo bist du denn bis jetzt Unterrichtet worden?"

„Ich wurde von meinem Onkel unterrichtet...na ja eigentlich ist er ja nicht wirklich mein Onkel, aber...er hat mich erzogen."

„Und warum unterrichtet er dich jetzt nicht mehr? Hat er keine Lust mehr?"

Evelyn sah plötzlich richtig traurig drein. Ron konnte wirklich schrecklich unsensibel sein.

„Ich...ich muss noch...und...wir sehn uns."

Mit schnellen Schritten verließ sie die große Halle.

„Hab ich was Falsches gesagt."

Harry sprang auch auf und ließ den nun völlig verdutzten Ron in der großen Halle sitzen.

Sie hatte sich geschworen nicht vor anderen zu weinen, aber jetzt. Es tat ihr weh daran zu denken, und sie konnte schon gar nicht darüber sprechen.

„Evi, bitte warte."

Evelyn beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Sie wollte nicht dass sie jemand verheult sah. Doch Harry hielt sie an der Hand zurück.

„Dein Onkel, er ist..."

Evelyn nickte.

„Mein Pate ist vor ca. zwei Monaten gestorben. Sirius Black."

Harry wusste nicht warum er ihr das erzählte aber er wollte irgendetwas sagen. Und er hatte das Gefühl sie würde ihn verstehen.

„Ich kannte Sirius. Er hat viel von dir gesprochen."

Das überraschte Harry. Er sah sie fragend an.

„Wir haben uns im Hauptquartier des Ordens öfters getroffen. Er hat fast dauernd von dir gesprochen. Er hat dich beneidet."

„Mich beneidet?" Harrys Stimme klang rau und brüchig.

„Er hat gesagt, dass du da draußen Widerstand leistest und er hier drin hockt und putzt."

Harry nickte. Er hatte seinen Paten nur zwei Jahr gekannt und als er starb, starb auch ein Teil von ihm. Aber Evelyn kannte ihren Onkel wahrscheinlich ihr ganzes Leben lang.

...…

Hermine wurde immer offensichtlicher abweisend gegenüber Evelyn. Und nachdem Harry und Ron die meiste Zeit bei Hermine waren, war Evi meist alleine. Sie besuchte oft Hagrid und Malfoy lernte oft in der Bibliothek mit ihr, dennoch war sie oft alleine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Hermine besuchte eigentlich nicht oft das Klo der maulenden Myrthe, dennoch nachdem unter der Tür schon wieder ein Rinnsal aus Wasser hervorkroch und sie doch Vertrauensschülerin war betrat sie den Raum.

Als sie die Tür öffnete hörte sie ein leises Schluchzen. Aber es war nicht das laute Jammern von Myrthe. Irgendjemand hatte den Wasserhahn aufgedreht und das Waschbecken verstopft, aber es war sicherlich nicht Myrthe, sie überflutete immer die ganze Toilette.

„Hallo?"

Das Schluchzen stoppte sofort. Also nicht Myrthe – dachte Hermine. Sie ging vor die Kabine aus der das Schluchzen ihrer Meinung nach kam.

„Wer ist da drin? Mach auf."

„Hau ab."

Sie kannte die Stimme konnte sie aber nicht sofort einordnen, da sie so klang als ob sie durch ein paar Lagen Stoff sprach.

„Mach die Tür auf! Bitte."

Die Tür wurde entriegelt und aufgesperrt. Vor Hermine stand die völlig verheulte Evelyn mit einer dicken Mappe an die Brust gepresst.

„Zufrieden?"

„Tut mir Leid...Alles klar?"

„Als würde dich das interessieren."

Evelyn ging zum Waschbecken und schleuderte sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Hermine musste an sich selbst im ersten Jahr denken als sie sich immer auf dem Mädchenklo verkrochen hatte um zu heulen.

„Ich weiß ich war bis jetzt immer etwas abweisend zu dir."

„Etwas abweisend ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts."

„Entschuldige bitte."

Evelyn blickte sie an strich sich ein paar nasse Locken aus dem Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Mauer und ließ sich zu Boden gleiten.

„Schon gut."

„Ich weiß es steht mir nicht zu das zu fragen, aber warum weinst du?"

Evelyn ließ den Kopf auf die Knie sinken und zuckte mit den Schultern. Hermine setzte sich neben sie.

„Was ist das für eine Mappe?"

Evelyn blickte hoch und reichte sie ihr.

Hermine öffnete sie, es war ein Fotoalbum. Ganz vorne drauf war ein kleines Baby mit Schnuller, es lag in den Armen einer wunderschönen Frau. Das Foto wirkte alt und war auf der Seite etwas angekokelt.

„Deine Mutter?"

Evelyn nickte.

„Sie ist tod."

Hermine sah sie traurig an.

„Das tut mir leid."

„Sie und mein Vater wurden von Voldemort getötet."

Hermine wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte sie legte nur ihre Hand auf Evi's Schulter. Sie blätterte weiter. Auf den anderen Fotos war ein etwas älterer Mann und ein Hauself zu sehen die mit dem Baby spielten oder es im Arm wiegten.

Evelyn zeigte auf eines der Fotos.

„Das ist Onkel Dipps und das ist Winx. Die beiden haben mich aufgezogen."

„Dein Onkel sieht nett aus."

„Er ist nicht wirklich mein Onkel er war nur ein Freund meiner Mutter."

„Warum war?"

Solche kleinen Unterschiede fielen nur Hermine Granger auf.

„Er ist na ja er ist..."

Evelyns Stimmer brach ab und Tränen rollten wieder über ihre Wangen.

Sie holte tief Luft.

„Daniel Defoe ist...tod."

Sie schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und Schluchzte. Hermine legte ihr die Hand auf den Rücken.

Evelyn wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Entschuldige. Es ist das erste Mal das ich das ausgesprochen habe. Ich dachte bis jetzt immer, dass ich doch noch aufwache und bemerke, dass alles nur ein böser Traum ist."

Sie blickte Hermine an und versuchte zu lächeln.

Hermine blickte wieder auf eines der Fotos.

„Euer Hauself trägt Kleidung."

„Sie ist nicht unser Hauself, sie ist ein Hauself, sie gehört sich selbst. Sie ist so was wie meine zweite Mutter."

„Wie ist sie zu euch gekommen? Ich habe schon Hauselfen erlebt die nachdem sie von ihrem Herren befreit waren nicht gerade glücklich waren."

„Meine Mutter hat sie befreit. Ihr Herr hat ihr die Zunge rausgeschnitten, damit sie seine Geheimnisse nicht preisgeben konnte. Es war ein langer und steiniger Weg bis sie zu dem geworden ist was sie jetzt ist."

Es entstand eine kurze Pause während der Hermine das Album weiter durchblätterte.

„Warum magst du mich nicht?"

Hermine sah sie erstaunt an.

„Es ist nicht so dass ich dich nicht mag..."

„Ha...!"

„Nein wirklich nicht, es ist nur so, dass ich...ich...ich bin eifersüchtig auf dich."

Jetzt war es an Evi erstaunt dreinzuschauen.

„Warum?"

„Na ja bis jetzt war ich das einzige Mädchen und außerdem hab ich nachgeforscht und herausgefunden, dass du genauso gut in der Schule bist wie ich. Neville hat mir erzählt dass du ihm Nachhilfe gibst und das er schon um einiges besser geworden ist. Er hat mir auch erzählt, dass du schon apparieren kannst und noch einige anderen Zauber die wir noch nicht einmal gelernt haben und dass du einen Zauber nur einmal lesen musst und ihn gleich beherrschst. Irgendwie hab ich mich daran gewöhnt die Klassenbeste zu sein, die immer alles weiß und alles kann. Außerdem sind alle Männer verrückt nach dir. Sogar Malfoy macht dir den Hof."

Mit einem Mal fühlte sich Hermine leichter. Sie hatte sich mit einem Mal alles vom Herz gesprochen.

„Ich bin auch etwas eifersüchtig auf dich. Immerhin hast du zwei Freunde die für dich durchs Feuer gehen würden. Freunde die ich nie hatte. Außerdem hast du schon so viele Abenteuer erlebt. Ich habe bis jetzt immer nur davon geträumt."

„Vielleicht sollten wir aufhören uns gegenseitig zu Beneiden und anfangen Freunde zu werden."

Hermine reichte Evi die Hand.

„Freunde?"

Evelyn schlug ein.

„Freunde."


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

Harry spielte gerade mit Ron Schach als sich das Portraitloch öffnete und Hermine und Evelyn lachend eintraten. Ron sah auf und sofort verwirrt aus.

„Sind sie jetzt Freunde?" fragte er leise an Harry gewandt, dieser zuckte nur die Schultern.

Die Tage wurden langsam kürzer und der erste Schnee bedeckte die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Die Weihnachtsferien näherten sich langsam.

Die vier saßen gerade beim Frühstück.

„Was macht ihr eigentlich über die Weihnachtsferien?"

„Ich fahre nach Hause, ach ja Harry du wurdest auch von meiner Mutter zu Weihnachten eingeladen."

Evelyn nahm einen Schluck Kaokao.

„Ich denke ich werde über die Ferien hier bleiben. Ich möchte nicht heim und was machst du?"

„Meine Eltern gehen mit mir Schilaufen."

Ron lachte.

„Das ist doch dieses Ding mit den zwei Brettern und Stöcken..."

Hermine rollte die Augen.

„Ich muss noch kurz in die Bibliothek."

Evelyn stand auf und ging aus der großen Halle. Als hätte er auf sie gewartet stand Malfoy draußen.

„So ganz alleine hier?"

„Ich muss noch in die Bibliothek. Willst du mich begleiten?"

„Es gäbe wohl nichts was ich lieber täte. Ich habe vorher gehört dass du über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleibst. Ich bleibe auch da. Vielleicht können wir uns öfter treffen?"

„Gerne, dann habe ich wenigstens Gesellschaft."

„Nächstes Wochenende fahren wir nach Hogsmead, hast du Lust mit mir dort die Gegend unsicher zu machen. Ich könnte dir ein bisschen, alles zeigen."

„Das wäre toll."

Malfoy lächelte er sah ihr tief in die Augen. Sie standen vor der Bibliothek Malfoy hielt ihre Hände Evelyn hatte das Gefühl den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren, so sehr schien sie in seinen grauen Augen zu versinken. Langsam bewegte er sein Gesicht auf sie zu. Er kam ihr immer näher bis er nur noch eine Nasenlänge von ihr entfernt innehielt.

„Darf ich dich küssen?"

Evelyn schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl ihr ganzer Körper JA schrie. Aber sie wusste, dass sie sich immer in die bösen Jungs verliebte und sie wollte nicht verletzt werden.

„Ich werde es trotzdem tun."

Langsam legte er seine Lippen auf die Ihren. Er berührte zuerst sanft ihre Unterlippe, strich langsam mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen. Diese Berührung lies Evelyn erschaudern, alle Haare schienen sich aufzustellen und jede Faser ihres Körpers schien zu pulsieren. Dann erforschte er langsam ihren Mund zuerst ganz sanft, dann immer fordernder. Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.

Evelyn war froh jetzt auf dem Gang der Bibliothek zu stehen, denn wenn sie irgendwo anders mit ihm gewesen wäre, hätte sie nicht gewusst wie weit sie ihn hätte gehen lassen.

Draco hörte auf sie zu küssen und sah ihr ins Gesicht.

„Ich hab ja schon gehört dass ich gut küsse, aber ich wusste nicht dass ich so gut küsse."

Evelyn war etwas außer Atem. Kurz hatte sie ihr Gesicht wohl nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt. Doch innerhalb von Sekunden war sie wieder gefasst.

„Sei nicht so selbstgefällig. Ich wurde auch schon mal besser geküsst. Du hast mich nur überrascht, das ist alles."

Dann ließ sie ihn stehen.

Sie war eine Frau nach Dracos Geschmack.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

„Sag mal, hast du was mit Malfoy?"

Hermine saß auf dem Fußboden vor Evelyn's Bett. Sie strich sich gerade die Fußnägel an.

„Wie bitte?"

Evelyn wäre fast vom Bett gefallen.

„Du hast schon verstanden was ich gefragt habe."

„Wie kommst du denn auf so eine Idee?"

„Ich hab euch heute Morgen vor der Bibliothek gesehen."

„Ich...wir...er hat mich geküsst."

„Das habe ich gesehen. Magst du ihn?"

Evelyn dachte noch einmal an diesen Kuss, wieder fing ihr Körper an zu kribbeln.

„Er hat irgendwas. Was denkst du von ihm?"

„Er ist ein Arschloch. Ich kann mir nicht ganz vorstellen, dass er einfach so sein Leben überdacht hat und plötzlich ein besserer Mensch geworden ist."

„Immerhin wurde sein Vater eingesperrt."

„Wenn du ihn gut findest, was soll ich da noch sagen."

Evelyn fühlte sich toll, zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie eine Freundin die sie unterstützte egal was sie auch tat.

„Aber ich denke dass es da noch jemanden gibt dem du gehörig den Kopf verdreht hast."

„Wem?"

„Ist dir das echt noch nicht aufgefallen?"

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Es war Ginny.

„Harry bittet mich dich zu holen."

Evelyn ging hinunter.

Harry stand unten mit seinem Besen in der Hand.

„Ich hab dir doch versprochen dass du mal fliegen darfst."

Eve lächelte, sie hatte ganz darauf vergessen und freute sich jetzt umso mehr.

„Ich zieh mir nur schnell was Wärmeres an."

Als Evelyn wieder in ihr Zimmer zurückkam war Hermine schon aufgestanden.

„Was wollte er denn?"

„Er lässt mich heute auf seinem Besen fliegen."

Hermine nickte. Und zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Und du fragst wem du noch den Kopf verdreht hast."

„Harry?"

Hermine nickte und verließ den Raum.

„Ich will nie wieder runterkommen."

Evelyn flog durch die Luft sie flog Schleifen, Achter, und drehte dabei einen Looping nach dem anderen.

Es wurde langsam dunkel und Harry winkte ihr herunterzukommen. Widerwillig flog sie in einem Sturzflug zum Boden.

„Es hat dir also gefallen?"

„Gefallen ist gar kein Ausdruck, es war magisch."

Mit leuchtenden Augen sah sie ihn an. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Ich fühle mich als könnte ich auch ohne Besen sofort abheben."

Sie gingen langsam hinauf zum Schloss.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum legten beide ihre nassen Sachen zum Kamin sie setzten sich auf einen Stuhl nahe am Feuer um die vom fliegen kalt gewordenen Gliedmassen wieder aufzutauen. Sie spielten Zauberschach.

Als sie nach der fünften Partie vom Schachbrett aufblickten bemerkten sie dass sie die letzten im Gemeinschaftsraum waren. Sie hatten in der Hitze des Gefechts nicht einmal bemerkt wie Ron und Hermine zu bett gegangen waren.

Sie standen auf und nahmen ihre nun schon getrockneten Sachen.

„Es war ein schöner Abend."

Evelyn nickte.

Sie standen beide ziemlich nahe beieinander. Evelyn beugte sich vor und küsste Harry auf die Wange. Harry strich ihr eine Locke aus dem Gesicht. Er streichelte ihre Wange. Kam auf sie zu und küsste sie. So sanft als wären seine Lippen nur ein Schmetterling der sich nur kurz auf den ihren ausruht.

Als Harry sie anblickte musste Evelyn auf ihre Lippen beißen, denn sonst hätten sie wohl nie wieder aufgehört zu kribbeln.

„Gute Nacht."

Evi stieg langsam die Stiegen zu ihrem Zimmer hoch. Sie war verwirrt heute war sie zweimal von zwei völlig verschiedenen Menschen auf zwei völlig verschiedene Arten geküsst worden.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

Am letzten Wochenende vor den Weihnachtsferien gab es noch ein Wochenende in Hogsmead. Am Morgen vor dem Frühstück als Evelyn gerade die Stufen ihres Zimmers herunter kam fasste sich Harry endlich ein Herz.

„Hey Eve. Ich hab mich gefragt ob du...na ja...ich meine wenn du Hogsmead noch nicht so gut kennst könnte ich dich ein bisschen rumführen."

„Oh Harry tut mir leid, aber ich treffe mich schon mit jemand anderes in Hogsmead."

Entschuldigend blickte Evi ihn an. Harry machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und sagte etwas wie „nächstes mal vielleicht".

Unten wartete schon Draco auf sie. Als sie in einer Zweierreihe hinuntergingen sah Evelyn Harry nur kurz aus den Augenwinkeln, aber er wirkte verletzt.

„Und das ist die heulende Hütte man sagt..."

„Draco, ich war hier ungefähr schon hundert mal."

„Und warum hast du mir das nicht früher gesagt? Dann hätte ich nicht die ganze Zeit von den Sehenswürdigkeiten gesprochen."

Evelyn sah unschuldig drein und kaute an der Unterlippe.

„Du warst so süß. Als du mir alles erklärt hast."

„Luder."

Evi lachte laut.

Draco drückte sie gegen den Zaun und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, fordernd. Als er ihr kurz Atem ließ versuchte Evelyn sich etwas zu beruhigen.

„Du bringst mich völlig aus der Fassung."

„Ich hab den Ruf noch viel mehr bei Frauen auszulösen."

„Ja? Und was?"

„Wenn du willst zeig ich es dir nachher."

Nur der Gedanke daran ließ Evi schon kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Sie nickte.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12**

Der Prinz Slytherins saß in einem der bequemen Ledersessel vor dem Feuer. Normalerweise genoss er die Blicke die er auf sich zog, das Tuscheln der Mädchen die an ihm vorbeigingen, die angsterfüllten Blicke wenn er jemanden direkt in die Augen sah aber heute nicht. Es war ihm egal. Er war mit seinen Gedanken woanders.

Er dachte an den Nachmittag. Er musste an sie denken. Normalerweise waren Mädchen für ihn nicht mehr als eine Art Spielzeug. Sie mussten schön sein, nicht zu aufdringlich und intelligent. Aber dieses Mädchen war anders.

Er bekam immer, jedes Mädchen das er wollte. Doch wurde er heute abgewiesen. Er dachte an ihre weiche Haut an ihre geröteten Wangen. Dennoch, sie hatte „nein" gesagt.

Er war mit ihr auf seinem Zimmer, sie lagen im Bett, er wollte ihr gerade die Bluse aufknöpfen und sie...

Sie stand auf, schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte und sagte: „Nicht heute Draco." Dann war sie gegangen. Sie hatte ihn einfach so stehen lassen. Sie hatte bei ihm etwas ausgelöst.

Er musste ständig daran denken, dass er sie belogen hatte. Er log doch ständig, warum wollte er dies gerade bei ihr nicht? Weil sie nein gesagt hatte?

Warum wollte er plötzlich seine Lügen wahr machen? Wollte er das?

Nein! Er zwang sich ruhig zu werden. Sie war nur ein Mädchen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und dennoch wollte er anders sein. Für sie, einfach gut sein.

Was dachte er da nur? Er wollte gut sein? Er? Der Prinz Slytherins?

Es war als läge ein Zauber auf ihm. War es Liebe?

Sie ging im Zimmer auf und ab. Sie spürte noch seine Hand auf ihrem Körper hörte noch wie er in ihr Ohr flüsterte: „Ich will dich."

Sie wollte ihn auch. Aber...

Aber? Warum war sie gegangen?

Es war ein Gefühl, eine kleine Stimme, die immer wieder sagte: Stopp. Sie hatte sich nun wieder völlig unter Kontrolle. Eve hörte in sich hinein, sie hörte auf diese kleine Stimme die jetzt immer lauter wurde, jetzt da sie ihr zuhörte.

Langsam setzte sie sich auf ihre Fensterbank und lies den Blick schweifen. Über die Schlossgründe bis sie die Stimme in sich wieder hörte, oder eher das Gefühl wieder spürte. Plötzlich wurde ihr alles klar, er log.

Er hatte sie vom ersten Moment an angelogen. Eve spürte immer sofort wenn jemand log, sie war eine Art wandelnder Lügendetektor. Sie sah es demjenigen immer an. Aber warum hatte sie bei Malfoy so lange gebraucht um es zu bemerken?

Er hatte ihr diese Geschichte aufgetischt von wegen er wäre gegen den dunklen Lord. Er hatte ihr ins Gesicht gelogen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Hermine hatte sie gewarnt, sie hatte gesagt dass er ein Arschloch ist.

Aber sie wollte ihm glauben, sie wollte völlig sicher sein. Eve stand auf zog ihren Zauberstab und tippte sich auf den Kopf, sie spürte wie sie unsichtbar wurde. Auf leisen Sohlen lief sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

„Ich sage doch nur dass du dich komisch verhältst."

„Hör auf Blaise. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich noch immer für diese Sache kämpfe."

Blaise Zabini und Draco führte diese hitzige Diskussion nun schon seit einer halben Stunde.

„Meinetwegen, ich wollte auch nur klären, dass wir noch immer auf der selben Seite stehen. Ich denke es ist gefährlich sich mit ihr abzugeben. Der dunkle Lord hat ein großes Interesse an ihr. Ich weiß nicht weshalb aber so ist es. Du könntest in die Schussbahn geraten wenn du etwas mit ihr anfängst. Es ist es nicht wert für ein Mädchen zu sterben."

Draco wusste dass sein Freund Recht hatte, dennoch wollte er ihm widersprechen, denn seine Gefühle sagten ihm dass sie es wert war, zu sterben.

„Ich weiß Blaise. Du hast Recht. Aber ich dachte mir es wäre nicht verkehrt mich mit ihr Gutzustehen, wenn der Meister sie will, möchte ich in der Lage sein sie zu ihm zu bringen. Das ist alles."

Blaise wandte sich zum gehen. Die Tür stand einen Spalt breit offen, dabei hätte er schwören können sie geschlossen zu haben. Er stieß sie auf und blickte hinaus auf den Gang. Niemand war da. Alles war ruhig.

„Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen."

Malfoy ging im Zimmer auf und ab. Die Tür stand noch offen. Mit einem Krach fiel sie ins Schloss. Draco wirbelte herum.

Eve stand im Zimmer.

„Wie bist du hier rein gekommen?"

Draco kniff die Augen kurz zusammen, lächelte dann aber.

„Willst du dort weitermachen wo wir aufgehört haben?"

Eve wirkte wütend. Sie hatte doch nicht gehört was er gerade zu Blaise gesagt hatte?

Das Mädchen wirkte plötzlich größer, sie nahm Dracos Hände. Sie drückte sie so fest dass es wehtat. Draco wollte sich aus dem Griff befreien, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

Er spürte wie Evelyns Fingerspitzen vor Magie pulsierten. Es musste ein starker Zauber sein denn die Magie schlug auf seine Hände über. Die Magie stieg in ihm auf und veranlasste ihn sich nicht mehr zu bewegen.

„Was...…?"

brachte er nur schwach heraus, aber selbst seine Stimmer schien ihm nicht mehr zu gehorchen. Eve blickte ihm nun tief in die Augen.

Sie schienen zu brennen und auch ihre Haare wirkten als standen sie in Feuer. Das Feuer sprang über und breitete sich in Malfoy aus. Es kribbelte, es wurde immer schlimmer, sein Körper schien ihm nicht mehr zu gehorchen. Er schien nun ihr zu gehorchen.

Dieses Gefühl machte ihn Wahnsinnig wenn es noch lange dauern würde, würde er zerspringen.

„Bist du ein Diener des Dunklen Lords?"

„Ja."

Es war seine Stimme aber er hätte dies nie zugegeben.

„Hast du mich von Anfang an nur belogen?"

„Ja."

Draco wollte aufhören, er wollte sich losreißen, aber er blieb weiter stehen und antwortete auf ihre Fragen.

„Willst du genauso werden wie dein Vater?"

„Ja."

„Hast du mich nur benutzt um in der Gunst Voldemorts zu steigen?"

Evelyn wirkte nun immer wütender. Malfoy hatte einmal etwas über eine Hexe gelesen die ein Animagi gewesen war, und sich anstatt in ein Tier, in Feuer verwandeln konnte. So hatte er sie sich vorgestellt.

„Nein."

Für einen kurzen Moment ging das Gefühl des Zerspringens zurück. Draco konnte seine Zehen auch kurz wieder bewegen. Eve wirkte erstaunt. Sie blinzelte und wurde wieder zu Feuer. Das Gefühl kehrte in Dracos Körper zurück und verstärkte sich nun.

„Warum dann? Warum hast du mir den netten Jungen vorgespielt?"

„Weil du mir gefallen hast und ich gewusst habe, dass ich dich nur so rumkriegen kann."

Wenn er seine Stimme beherrscht hätte, wäre sie sicher brüchig gewesen und er hätte gekeucht, denn sein ganzer Körper fing an zu schmerzen. Doch sie klang gleichmäßig, emotionslos und gelassen.

Eve ließ seine Hände los. Er stürzte kraftlos zu Boden. Evelyn wirkte nun unendlich traurig. Ihre Haare brannten nun nicht mehr, sie hingen ihr kaum gewellt ins Gesicht. Ihr Gesicht wirkte nicht mehr hart, wütend und versteinert, sondern verletzt und traurig.

Auch ihre Stimme hatte seinen harten Ton verloren.

„Ich will dich nie wieder sehen. Wenn du es noch einmal wagst mich auch nur anzusprechen, dann wirst du es bereuen, das verspreche ich dir."


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13**

Eve fühlte sich müde als sie in ihr Zimmer zurückkehrte. Ihr Kopf und ihre Hände schmerzten. Sie fühlte sich traurig, noch einen Tag zuvor war sie verliebt gewesen.

Diese Augen, diese sturmgrauen Augen, die alles versprachen, aber…

nichts gehalten hatten. Und trotzdem waren diese Augen heute so traurig gewesen als sie gesagt hatte sie wolle ihn nie wieder sehen.

Eve schüttelte den Kopf um diesen Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Gleich darauf griff sie auf ihren schmerzenden Kopf und bereute es.

Sie ließ sich auf der Fensterbank nieder und legte ihre Stirn an das kühle Fenster. Sie war so unendlich traurig und noch viel müder.

Eine Frau schrie. Sie hörte sie rufen.

„Nein bitte lass uns in Ruhe."

„Du dachtest du könntest mir entkommen? Tja, falsch gedacht."

Eine männliche Stimme, kalt und doch, ………verletzt?

„Warum bist du weggelaufen, ich dachte du liebst mich?"

„Wo ist Craig? Was hast du mit ihm gemacht? Hast du..., hast du ihn getötet?"

Die weibliche Stimme zitterte voll Angst.

„Nein. – Warum er Mel?"

„Weil er mich wirklich liebt."

„Das habe ich auch getan."

Die Frau schrie wieder, sie schrie voll schmerzen. Sie wurde gequält.

„Wo ist das Kind? Gib es mir. Bitte."

„Nein, lass sie."

Die Stimme der Frau war nun schwach, gebrochen, kaum mehr ein flüstern.

„Du hast ein Mädchen geboren? Ein Mädchen."

Nun lachte die Frau, es war ein verzweifeltes Lachen.

„Du dachtest ich bekomme einen Jungen, aber damit kann ich nicht dienen. Also lass uns jetzt bitte in Ruhe."

Den letzten Teil sagte die weibliche Stimme sanft und zerbrechlich. Dann wieder die Schreie. Evelyn wollte dass die Schreie aufhören, sie waren so schrecklich, voll von Todesangst. Sie öffnete die Augen und bemerkte dass sie selbst es war, die die ganze Zeit geschrieen hatte.

Ihre Hände schmerzten stärker als zuvor. Sie blickte auf ihre Innenflächen und sah darauf einen Totenkopf aus dessen Mund wie eine Zunge eine Schlange quoll. Die Male glühten rot als hätte sie jemand mit einem brennenden Eisen hinein gebrannt. Sie sah auf ihr Spiegelbild im Fenster und schrie auf.

Auch auf ihrem Kopf, genauer gesagt auf ihrer Stirn brannte dieses Zeichen. Ihr wurde schwindlig. Alles verschwamm vor ihren Augen. Draußen konnte sie Hermine hören die gegen die Tür hämmerte.

Alles begann sich zu drehen und Eve spürte wie sie am Boden aufschlug, dann hörte sie Hermine draußen schreien.

„Alohomora!"

Die Tür flog auf, das Zimmer drehte sich noch einmal und dann wurde alles schwarz.

„Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?"

Harry flüsterte. Er saß mit Ron und Hermine um das Bett von Eve herum.

„Ich hab nur gesehen wie sie am Boden gelegen ist."

„Madame Pomfrey, McGonagall und Dumbledore reden schon ziemlich lange da draußen, findet ihr nicht."

„Jetzt könnten wir ein paar Langziehohren gebrauchen, findet ihr nicht?"

„Ron! Prof. Dumbledore wird uns schon alles sagen was wir wissen müssen."

„Ja, aber bist du nicht neugierig was die so lange da drinnen reden?"

Hermine antwortete nicht denn Evelyn hatte sich bewegt. Sie hatte noch immer die Augen geschlossen und griff sich an die Stirn. Dann öffnete sie ihre Augen stöhnte und schloss sie gleich wieder. Das Licht das auf ihrem Nachtkästchen stand stach ihr in die Augen wie ein Messer.

„Wo, bin... Was ist passiert?"

Hermine antwortete mit einer sanften und ruhigen Stimme.

„Du bist im Krankenflügel. Ist alles okay?"

Dumbledore, McGonagall und Madame Pomfrey betraten den Saal.

„Kommen sie drei, es ist genug für heute Nacht, sie müssen nun in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren."

Ron wollte gegen McGonagalls Worte protestieren, aber Hermine gab ihm einen Stoß in die Seite. Die drei und Prof. McGonagall verließen den Saal.

Albus Dumbledore setzte sich an das Fußende des Bettes während Madame Pomfrey an einem Schrank stand und irgendetwas zusammenmixte.

„Aufregende Nacht. Nicht wahr?"

Evelyn die ihre Augen nur einen Spalt geöffnet hatte, versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Sie fühlte sich schwach.

Dumbledore legte ein rotes Tuch über die Lampe, damit Eve ohne Schmerzen ihre Augen öffnen konnte.

„Evelyn, was ist passiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Vielleicht möchtest du es mir erzählen."

Prof. Dumbledore sah sie aufmerksam an. Während Madame Pomfrey zu ihnen herübergewuselt kam.

„Ich denke die kleine hatte für heute schon genug Aufregung. Sie sollte jetzt schlafen."

Madame Pomfrey stellte einen kleinen Becher mit einer Flüssigkeit auf den Nachttisch.

„Vielleicht, aber ich denke sie will jetzt reden. Poppy könntest du uns vielleicht ein paar Minuten alleine lassen."

Poppy Pomfrey schnaufte und ging.

„Also nur Mut."

Evelyn blickte in das liebevolle Gesicht dieses alten Mannes. Es gab ihr Kraft, Kraft genug um ihre Stimme zu finden.

„Ich habe geträumt, von einem Mann und einer Frau und...sie haben sich gestritten. Um ein Baby. Ich denke sie ist von ihm weggelaufen."

Dumbledore nickte.

„Hast du einen Namen verstanden?"

Evelyn fragte sich warum er sich für ihre wirren Träume interessierte.

„Sie hat ihn nach einem Craig, gefragt. Sie hat gefragt ob er ihn getötet hat."

Wieder nickte Dumbledore.

„Hast du öfter solche Träume?"

Eve schüttelte leicht den Kopf, was sie sogleich bereute.

„Dann bin ich aufgewacht. Aber ich denke ich habe noch geträumt, denn ich hatte Male, auf den Innenflächen meiner Hände und auf meiner Stirn. Sie haben gebrannt wie Feuer."

„Was für Male?"

Eve flüsterte nun fast nur mehr.

„Ein Totenkopf mit einer Schlange die aus seinem Mund kriecht... Das dunkle Mal."

Dumbledores Mine blieb die gleiche.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten Professor?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Madame Pomfrey kam wieder in den Krankensaal. Sie blickte den Schulleiter finster an. Dieser lächelte und ging. Eve trank die Flüssigkeit auf ihrem Nachttisch und fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Der morgen graute schon als sie wieder aufschreckte. Sie fühlte sich keineswegs erholter, Eve fühlte sich viel müder als vorher. Ihre Hände schmerzten nun nicht mehr, dafür ihr Kopf umso mehr. Eve schloss wieder die Augen und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

Viele Gedanken schossen durch ihren Kopf. Draco. Manchmal tat es weh die Wahrheit zu hören. In diesem Fall war der Schmerz unerträglich. Dieser Blick kurz bevor sie gegangen war, sie konnte ihn nicht vergessen. Diese sturmgrauen Augen, die so verletzt aussahen, die alles bedauerten.

Vielleicht sollte sie ihm noch eine Chance geben. Nein. Draco Malfoy war für sie gestorben. Männer wie er brachen nur Herzen.

Evelyn verdrängte den Gedanken. Sie wollte an etwas anderes denken. Die Frau. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl diese Stimme schon mal irgendwo gehört zu haben. Nur wo.

Der Schlaf übermannte sie.

Da, im Halbdunkeln stand ein Mann. Er hatte einen schwarzen Umhang an, das Gesicht im Schatten. Aber sie war nicht im Krankensaal. Wo zum Teufel, war sie. Es sah hier aus wie in einem Kerker. Er stand am Ende eines langen Ganges.

Der Mann breitete die Arme aus.

„Ich habe so lange auf dich gewartet. Eine Zeit lang dachte ich du seihst tot. Aber jetzt habe ich dich gefunden. Wir werden uns schon bald treffen Evelyn."

Der Mann sprach eindeutig mit ihr, aber wer war er und woher kannte er ihren Namen?

„Wer sind sie?"

„Bald wirst du alles erfahren. Ich werde dir endlich die Wahrheit sagen."

Evelyn wollte noch etwas erwidern, aber der Mann entfernte sich. Der Gang wurde immer länger. Eve lief um ihn wieder zu erreichen. Dann fiel sie, in einen Tunnel die Lichter rasten an ihr vorbei. Der Traum endete.

Weit entfernt, schlug ein Mann die Augen auf. Er blickte in das vor schrecken geweitete Gesicht seines Gehilfen.

„Habt ihr mit ihr gesprochen Meister?"

Der Mann versuchte aufzustehen, aber er war zu schwach. Es hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet in ihre Gedanken einzudringen und nicht noch eine Erinnerung loszutreten. Es fiel ihm sehr schwer, obwohl sie dieses Mal ziemlich geschwächt war.

Sie hatte einen machtvollen Zauber angewandt und hätte dementsprechend leichte Beute sein müssen und dennoch war ihr Kopf unglaublich schwer zu knacken gewesen. Sie war gut. Jetzt war sie schon fast so gut wie er selbst, wenn nicht schon etwas besser. Es erfüllte ihn mit Stolz. Er lehnte sich wieder in seinen Stuhl.

„Ich konnte nicht lange in ihre Gedanken eindringen. Lass mich jetzt alleine Wurmschwanz. Sofort!"

Wurmschwanz lief aus dem Zimmer.

Voldemort lehnte sich zurück. So nahe war er ihr schon ewig nicht mehr gewesen. Bald, schon bald, aber bis dahin musste er sich noch ein kleines bisschen gedulden.

Ein Sonnenstrahl kitzelte Eve an der Nase. Sie schlug die Augen auf. Sie rekelte sich in ihrem Bett. Endlich hatte sie Ferien. Eve schaute aus dem Fenster alles war voll Schnee.

Zuerst hatte sie gedacht, dass die Weihnachtsferien nicht besonders lustig werden würden, so ganz alleine. Aber nach dem Vorfall, mit den Zeichen hatten Harry, Ron und Hermine beschlossen doch hier zu bleiben. Hermine schien sogar etwas erleichtert zu sein eine Ausrede zu haben nicht mit ihren Eltern Schilaufen fahren zu müssen.

Sie bedauerte nur Dipps über Weihnachten nicht zu sehen. Sie hatte sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen können heim zu fahren. Sie wollte das große Haus nicht sehen, die leeren Zimmer. Am liebsten wollte sie immer hier bleiben. Denn wenn sie wieder nach Hause fuhr wäre Dipps nicht da.

Sie wusste dass dieser Moment kommen würde, sie wusste auch dass das was sie da machte Weglaufen war. Aber das war ihr egal. Sie bereute nur, dass Dipps zu Weihnachten ganz alleine war.

Während sie sich anzog schob sie diese Gedanken zur Seite. Sie sah auf die Uhr. Es war kurz nach 7 Uhr. Evi beschloss in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Sie wollte nicht alleine mit ihren Gedanken sein und ihre Freunde würden sicher noch eine Weile schlafen.

Die Bibliothek war leer bis auf Madame Pince die Bibliothekarin. Sie sah Evelyn verwundert an. Diese grüßte aber nur höflich und versteckte sich hinter einem Bücherregal. Evi beschloss ein paar neue Zaubersprüche zu lernen.

Sie hatte nicht auf die Uhr gesehen, wenn sie neue Sprüche lernte war sie immer wie auf einem anderen Planeten. Sie saß da mit zehn Büchern rund um sich und bewegte den Zauberstab so wie es beschrieben war. Wenn Evi einen Zauberspruch einmal gelesen hatte beherrschte sie ihn sofort. Dies war eine enorme Erleichterung beim lernen.

Gerade las sie einen Zauber der einen Stein in Wasser verwandelte als Malfoy die Bibliothek betrat. Er war alleine. Sein blondes Haar war nicht ordentlich frisiert sondern wirkte etwas verwuschelt, seine Augen wirkten müde und hatten tiefe Ringe.

Draco sah in Evelyn's Richtung. Er wollte schon auf sie zugehen, denn sie lächelte in seine Richtung. Ein Junge drängte sich an ihm vorbei und ging auf Eve zu. Es war Harry.

„Ich hab mir gedacht dass ich dich hier finden werde."

„Wo sonst?"

Draco ging hinter einem Bücherregal entdeckung. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er gedacht sie hätte in seine Richtung gelächelt. Sein Herz hatte wie verrückt angefangen zu schlagen. Und jetzt?

Warum machte ihn das so fertig? Er konnte kaum eine Nacht mehr richtig schlafen. Sie fehlte ihm so sehr.

„Ach was, ich mach dich nachher bei einer Schneeballschlacht fertig. Harry gegen mich kannst du nicht gewinnen."

„Ah ja? Das wollen wir ja mal sehen. Komm wir warten nicht mehr auf Hermine und Ron. Lass uns gleich loslegen noch vor dem Frühstück."

Eve's und Harry's Stimmen drangen zu Malfoy. Er hasste diesen Potter. Die zwei rauschten an ihm vorbei. Nie hätte er gedacht sich das zu wünschen. Aber heute tat er es zum ersten Mal. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wollte Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter sein.

Harry ging in Deckung, die Schneebälle schienen alle nur auf ihn zuzufliegen selbst seine eigenen.

„Stopp, ich ergebe mich. Hör auf."

Evelyn lächelte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Na? Wer hat jetzt gewonnen?"

„Du hast gewonnen und ich ergebe mich. Aber bitte sag mir welchen Zauber du angewandt hast. Den will ich dann auch gegen Ron anwenden."

Eve schaute ihn erstaunt an.

„Ich habe nicht gezaubert!"

„Jaja, komm wir gehen rein, hier liegt zu viel Munition und ich trau dir nicht."

Sie gingen hinein. Beide gossen sich heißen Kaffee ein und nahmen sich eine Scheibe Toast. Evi rührte mit dem Löffel in ihrer Tasse um, dann griff sie sich Marmelade und bestrich damit ihr Brot. Aber ihr Löffel rührte weiter in ihrer Tasse um.

Harry lies den Toast sinken von dem er gerade abbeißen wollte. Erstaunt starrte er auf Eve's Tasse. Sie sah Harry verwundert an, folgte dann seinem Blick und stoppte den Löffel.

„Was war das."

Evelyn zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich hab noch nie gesehen wie jemand etwas bewegt hat ohne mit dem Zauberstab zu zaubern."

„Sicher hast du das schon mal."

Harry zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Zauber der dritten Stufe werden doch oft verwendet."

„Bitte was?"

„Oh Mann, Hermine hat recht, ihr lest zu wenig."

„Gut dass du und Hermine einer Meinung seid, aber bitte was sind Zauber der dritter Stufe?"

„Okay. Fangen wir von vorne an. Zauber 1. Stufe sind einfache Zauber. Alltägliche Zauber wie Alohomora oder Wingardium Leviosa. Eben ganz einfache Zauber.

Zauber der 2.Stufe sind schon etwas komplexer. Sie sind schwieriger, man beherrscht sie nicht auf Anhieb. Man muss trainieren und sie wirklich so meinen. Die unverzeihlichen Zauber gehören Beispielsweise dazu.

Und dann gibt es eben noch den Zauber der 3.Stufe. Die sind sehr schwer. Der Zauberer lasst dabei Dinge geschehen nur mit seinem bloßen Willen. Ein gutes Beispiel sind Animagi. Sie wollen sich in ein Tier verwandeln, tja und tun dies dann auch."

„Heißt dass du kannst Sachen verwandeln, ohne deinen Zauberstab zu benutzen?"

„Na ja, verwandeln kann ich noch nicht so gut, aber ich kann Dinge bewegen und schweben lassen."

Harry kam aus dem staunen nicht mehr raus.

„Zeig mal."

„Hier vor allen Leuten?"

Harry nickte. Er konnte es nicht glauben.

Eve streckte ihre Hand aus sie sah die Milchkanne an die etwa einen Meter entfernt auf dem Tisch stand, dann sah sie Harry an. Die Milchkanne rutschte wie von Geisterhand direkt in Evis ausgestreckte Hand.

Dann blickte Evi sich um, um zu überprüfen ob sie nicht beobachtet wurden und verschränkte die Arme. Die Milchkanne die noch eben auf dem Tisch gestanden hatte hob ab und schwebte auf Eve's Tasse zu. Die Kanne goss etwas Milch hinein und stellte sich dann wieder auf den Tisch.

„Warum hast du uns nie erzählt was du kannst."

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich wollte nicht damit angeben."

„Sag mal hast du die Schneebälle so dazu gebracht mich zu treffen."

Evelyn sagte nichts, sie zuckte die Schultern, nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und grinste dabei in ihre Tasse. Harry dachte nach.

„Sag mal, Eve. Könnte es sein dass ich auch so Zeug kann?"

„Klar. Aber was meinst du mit so Zeug?"

„Na ja. Bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam hab ich mal eine Scheibe in einem Zoo verschwinden lassen und als ich mal vor meinem Cousin weggerannt bin, hab ich abgehoben und bin plötzlich auf dem Dach der Schule gesessen. Außerdem hat mir meine Tante einmal fast eine Glatze geschnitten und meine Haare waren am nächsten Tag wieder nachgewachsen."

„Eindeutig Magie der Stufe 3."

Hermine und Ron kamen in den Saal und setzten sich an den Tisch.

„Hey wo wart ihr zwei denn, wir haben euch schon überall gesucht."

„Wir haben eine Schneeballschlacht gemacht."

„Und, wer hat gewonnen?"

„Ich natürlich."

„Ja, aber nur weil du geschwindelt hast. Du hast Magie der 3.Stufe angewandt."

Hermine schaute Evelyn mit Augen so groß wie Teller an.

„Du beherrschst Magie der 3.Stufe?"

Evelyn nickte.

„Was ist bitte Magie der 3.Stufe?"

Hermine und Evelyn rollten die Augen. Harry grinste in seinen Kaffee. Tja, Ron las einfach zu wenig.

Die Monate vergingen und Eve schaffte es soweit ihn aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen. Der Valentinstag nahte und auf den Gängen tuschelten die Leute schon überall. Früher hatte Evi diese Zeit immer gehasst. Doch dieses Jahr war es ein bisschen anders.

Irgendwie hatte sie diesmal angst vor dem Valentinstag. Sie musste an Harry denken. Er war in sie verliebt und sie? War sie auch in ihn verliebt?

Eher nicht. Sie mochte ihn er war einer ihrer besten Freunde aber konnte man da von Liebe sprechen? Sie wusste bei welchem Jungen sie an dieses Wort dachte. Den der ihr Herz noch immer höher schlagen ließ, obwohl sie ihn hassen wollte.

Sie hatte sich wieder alle Ehre gemacht. Sie hatte sich wie schon so oft in den Falschen verliebt. Und ihr verstand sagte ihr dass Harry der richtige war. Aber ihr Herz wollte das einfach nicht hören.

Eve saß im Griffindore Gemeinschaftsraum und blätterte gedankenverloren in einem Buch während ihre drei Freunde sich in den Hausaufgaben vergruben.

Ron stöhnte auf.

„Ich habe Gehirnschmerzen."

„So etwas gibt es nicht Ron."

„Doch gibt es, denn ich habe es gerade. Nur weil du stundenlang lernen kannst ohne dass dein Kopf raucht, heißt dass nicht dass wir anderen es auch können. Und warum machst du eigentlich nie Hausaufgaben?"

Ron wandte sich von Hermine zu Evi.

„Hab ich, ich bin aber schon fertig."

„Wie kannst du jetzt schon fertig sein?"

„Ich arbeite eben schnell und konzentriert."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf und sah böse drein. Er rieb sich die Schläfen. Dann sagte er übertrieben: „Ach...ich schaff das nie. Ich werde durchfallen. Diese Hausaufgaben hab ich in drei Jahren noch nicht gemacht. Wenn ich doch bloß schneller vorankommen würde."

Dabei beobachtete er Evelyn aus den Augenwinkeln. Hermine erwiderte sofort.

„Du bist ein schlechter Schauspieler Ron. Das sagst du nur damit du von ihr abschreiben darfst."

„Wie kannst du so etwas behaupten."

Evelyn nahm Rons Arbeit und las sie aufmerksam durch, sie machte lauter Notizen auf seinem Blatt. Ron grinste Hermine selbstgefällig an und Hermine blickte die beiden streng an. Evelyn gab Ron das Blatt.

„Was ist das?"

„Ich hab dir hier aufgeschrieben in welchen Büchern der Bibliothek du nachschlagen kannst was du im Unterricht nicht aufgeschrieben hast. Genau mit Buchtitel und Seite."

Hermine wandte sich wieder ihrem Blatt zu und lächelte. Ron seufzte, murmelte: „Du bist ja noch schlimmer als sie." und beugte sich wieder über seine Hausaufgaben.

„Nächstes Wochenende ist noch mal Hogsmead ausgeschrieben."

Harry blickte Eve von der Seite her an. In einem übertrieben lässigen Ton sagte er:

„Geht ihr hin."

Er wollte nicht dass jemand bemerkte wie gern er Evi gefragt hätte ob sie mit ihm das Dorf unsicher macht. Letztes Mal war sie mit Malfoy dorthin gegangen.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich brauch noch ein paar Federkiele, vielleicht geh ich."

„Ich geh auf jeden Fall."

Harrys Herz machte einen Sprung als Evi das gesagt hatte. Sie würde hin gehen. Hermine blickte auf. Sie sah zuerst Harry an, dann Evelyn.

„Hey, das trifft sich ja gut. Dann kannst du mir die Kiele mitnehmen und Harry begleitet dich damit du nicht so alleine bist."

„Okay dann geh ich auch mit."

„Nein, Ron! Du wirst mit mir hier bleiben und lernen. Dann helfe ich dir auch bei den Hausarbeiten."

„Meinetwegen."

Es war ein schöner klarer Tag Harry und Eve spazierten durch Hogsmead. Sie scherzten, lachten und kauften unnütze Sachen ein.

In Zonkos Scherzartikelladen war es so voll dass Evelyn angerempelt wurde und in Harrys Armen landete. Beide sahen sich etwas unsicher an. Irgendwie knisterte es. Eve ging so schnell es ging an die frische Luft.

Beide gingen schweigend nebeneinander her, so in Gedanken, dass sie nicht einmal bemerkt hatten, dass sie bei der Heulenden Hütten angelangt waren.

Sie standen eine Zeit lang schweigend am Zaun.

Harry wandte sich zu ihr um, so wie es Draco letztes Mal getan hatte. Harry legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange und küsste sie.

Es war ein schöner Kuss. Aber es war nicht Draco. Evelyn versuchte jetzt nicht an ihn zu denken. Aber es misslang.

„Was hast du?"

Harry sah sie durchdringend an.

„Es ist seltsam."

„Was?"

„Harry, ich mag dich. Aber..."

„Du bist in Malfoy verliebt."

„Ja ich meine NEIN,...wir sind doch Freunde Harry und ich will diese Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzten. Ihr drei seid die Einzigen die ich habe."

Harry nickte. Diese Worte waren wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube gewesen. Ihm war schlecht. Also waren sie nur Freunde.

„Bist du in Malfoy verliebt."

Evelyn schüttelte zuerst den Kopf. Dann aber bekam sie ein schlechtes Gewissen, immerhin war er ihr Freund. Sie wollte ihn nicht einfach so anlügen. Das war nicht fair. Aber andererseits war er in sie verliebt.

„Ich war eine kurze Zeit in ihn verliebt. Aber jetzt nicht mehr."

„Warum?"

„Weil er nur mit mir ins Bett wollte."

„Arschloch."

Evelyn musste lächeln.

„Danke, Harry."

„Wofür?"

„Dass du ein echter Freund bist."

Evelyn ging an diesem Abend erst sehr spät in ihr Zimmer. Sie hatte unten zuvor noch mit Harry, Ron und Hermine Snape explodiert gespielt.

Es war bereits dunkel als sie ihr Zimmer betrat. Sie schloss gerade die Tür als sie zusammenschreckte. Jemand war hinter der Tür gestanden.

„Was suchst du hier Malfoy? Und wie bist du überhaupt hier rauf gekommen?"

Malfoy grinste. Aber sein Gesicht hatte heute nicht diesen überlegenen Ausdruck.

„Das ist ein Geheimnis."

„Raus aus meinem Zimmer oder ich hetzte dir einen Fluch auf den Hals."

„Eve bitte..."

„Raus!"

„Evelyn,...hör nur ganz kurz zu bitte."

Eve hätte ihn beinahe vor die Tür gesetzt, aber irgendetwas hielt sie zurück.

„Du hast eine Minute."

„Gut, Evi...ich vermisse dich. Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen, nicht mehr essen. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr ohne dich sein. Du fehlst mir und es tut mir alles so furchtbar leid."

Evelyn wusste nicht warum, aber sie glaubte ihm. Sie wusste dass er dieses Mal die Wahrheit sagte.

„Warum soll ich dir diesmal glauben. Du hast gesagt dass du mich nur rumkriegen wolltest und ich weiß dass das keine Lüge war, denn das war dir in diesem Moment gar nicht möglich."

„Ja, ich weiß. Und es ging mir auch darum. Zuerst...bevor ich mich in dich verliebt habe. Bevor ich meine Lügen wahr machen wollte. Du hast mich dazu gebracht über den dunklen Lord nachzudenken. Ich will für dich ein besserer Mensch sein. Bitte glaube mir."

Evelyn sah in seinen Augen dass er nicht gelogen hatte. Sie hatte sich so sehr gewünscht dass es wahr wird. Dass er irgendetwas sagt und damit alles wieder gut macht.

Sie ging zu ihm hinüber und legte die Arme um seine Schultern.

„Wenn du mich noch mal anlügst, brech ich dir sämtliche Knochen."

Draco antwortete nicht. Er legte seine Lippen ganz sanft auf die ihren. Mit seiner Zunge teilte er leicht ihre Lippen. Dabei spürte Evelyn seinen Körper. Er war warm und zitterte leicht. Draco spielte nun vorsichtig mit ihrer Zungenspitze.

Es trieb Eve zum Wahnsinn. Sie spürte wie sich jedes Haar auf ihrem Körper aufrichtete. Draco hob sie hoch und trug sie zum Bett. Evelyn spürte seine muskulösen Arme. Er setzte sie sanft ab und begann wieder sie zu küssen.

Evelyn ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen und Draco legte sich vorsichtig neben sie. Er streichelte über ihre Wange, fuhr mit der Hand ihren Hals entlang bis über ihre Brust zu ihrer Hüfte. Dabei hielt er sie die ganze Zeit mit seinen Augen gefangen.

Sie war so wunderschön. Wie sie dalag mit geröteten Wangen, die roten Haare wie einen Schleier um ihren Kopf gebreitet, leicht keuchend. Eve griff nach seinem Hemd sie knöpfte es mit zitternden Fingern auf. Draco tat es ihr gleich. Sie setzten sich leicht auf um das Hemd von den Schultern zu ziehen.

Als Draco ihr das Hemd langsam über die Schultern streifte durchfuhr sie ein wohliger Schauer. Er küsste sie auf der Schulter dann auf den Hals, fuhr mit seiner Zunge leicht über ihren Hals. Evelyn zog die Luft scharf ein.

Draco richtete sich auf und blickte sie an. Sie sah wunderschön aus, der weiße BH die helle Haut die fast durchsichtig zu sein schien, das einzige was das Bild etwas störte war die rot-goldene Griffindorekrawatte die immer noch um ihren Hals hing.

Draco zog sie ihr über den Kopf und schleuderte sie vom Bett. Dann drückte er sie wieder sanft in die Kissen. Eve spürte seinen muskulösen Oberkörper. Sie fuhr mit den Händen seine Arme entlang. Draco öffnete den Verschluss ihres BHs.

Evelyn zuckte kurz zusammen als er ihn ihr auszog. So nackt war sie noch nie vor einem Jungen gewesen. Draco sah sie mit seinen sturmgrauen Augen an. Er strich ihr sanft über die Wange. Er spürte an den zaghaften und gleichzeitig forschenden Bewegungen ihrer Hände, dass es ihr erstes Mal war.

„Wenn du willst hör ich auf."

Evelyn schüttelte den Kopf. Draco bedeckte ihr Gesicht mir zarten Küssen. Er glitt langsam tiefer zu ihren Brüsten. Mit der Zunge umkreiste er sanft ihre Knospen bis sie sich verhärteten. Dann glitt er weiter runter.

Er öffnete den Verschluss ihrer Hose. Evelyns Atem wurde immer schneller. Draco zog ihr die Hose sowie ihren Slip aus. Sie lag da, sah etwas ängstlich drein und war so wunderschön.

Langsam öffnete Draco ihre Schenkel. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand an ihren Innenschenkel auf und ab. Evelyn hielt die Luft an. Dann fuhr er mit Lippen und Zunge an denn Innenseiten entlang bis zu ihrer Mitte.

Mit der Zunge drag er in sie ein. Eve stöhnte auf. Draco fuhr über ihren Venushügel und drang in ihre Feuchtigkeit ein. Evelyn krallte sich in den Polstern fest und stöhnte laut auf.

Er bewegte seine Zunge nun schneller, sie bäumte sich unter ihm auf. Lies sich in die Kissen zurückfallen und atmete schwer.

Draco setzte sich auf er sah sie an. Sie lag da schwer atmend mit geröteten Wangen. Sie sah so bezaubernd aus. Er hatte noch nie eine Frau gesehen die schöner gewesen war. In diesem Moment.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Sie richtete sich auf. Küsste Malfoy und drückte ihn auf den Rücken. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen über ihren Rücken, bis hin zu ihrem Po. Evelyn spreizte die Beine und bewegte sich langsam auf ihm.

Malfoy spürte ihre Hitze durch den Stoff seiner Hose. Diese störenden Lagen Stoff. Evelyn spürte wie sich langsam alles unter ihr verhärtete.

Sie fuhr mit der Hand zu seiner Hose, öffnete sie und zog sie ihm aus. Nun hatten sie sich von den letzten Lagen unerwünschten Stoffes befreit. Draco spürte die Hitze in seinen Lenden. Das Verlangen schien ihn zum Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Sie fuhr mit der Hand über seine die sich langsam immer mehr versteifte. Nun war es an Draco laut aufzustöhnen.

Evelyn stoppte.

„Hab ich auch so ausgesehen."

Draco schlug die Augen auf. Er sah in das schmunzelnde Gesicht von Eve. Er nickte zog sie zu sich und rollte sich auf sie.

„Wenn ich aufhören soll..."

Evelyn schüttelte den Kopf und küsste ihn. Malfoy teilte mit den Knien ihre Schenkel. Als er vorsichtig in sie eindrang erstickte er einen überraschten Aufschrei mit einem Kuss. Er drang nur ein Stück ein und zog sich wieder zurück. Als er wieder in sie eindrang stöhnte Evelyn und ihre Hüften bewegten sich vorsichtig ihm entgegen.

Es kostete ihm viel so zurückhaltend zu sein. Normalerweise wäre er das auch nicht gewesen. Aber er war es weil er unglaubliche angst hatte ihr weh zu tun.

Er drang immer weiter in sie ein und zog sich wieder zurück. Als er ihr Jungfernhäutchen durchstieß spürte Evelyn kurz einen Schmerz, der aber sofort wieder nachließ. Draco war nun ganz in ihr und fing an sich in ihr zu bewegen.

Zuerst ganz langsam dann aber schneller als er spürte, dass sie seine Bewegungen erwiderte. Ihr Atem wurde schneller, langsam trieb er sie zu ihrem Höhepunkt. Es war wie ein Brand der langsam um sich griff.

Das Feuer schien sie beide auszufüllen. Die Bewegungen wurden immer schneller, das Feuer loderte. Aus zwei Körpern wurde einer und mit dem letzten Stoß vereinigten sie sich.

Sie lagen neben einander. Draco streichelte sie sanft. Er küsste sie auf die Wange und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich."

Evelyn war schon fast eingeschlafen. Draco hatte diese drei bedeutungsvollen Worte noch nie vorher zu einem Mädchen gesagt. Aber er meinte es so. Evelyn kuschelte sich fest an ihn und er schlang seine Arme um sie. So schliefen beide ein.

Es war 5 Uhr und die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen. Evelyn erwachte in Dracos Armen. Sie fühlte sich so sicher und geborgen. Auch Draco schlug die Augen auf.

Sie sahen müde aus, aber sie hatten wieder ihren Glanz zurück. Draco schloss seine Arme ganz fest um Evi und sie versuchte sich noch enger an ihn zu kuscheln.

Mit seinen grauen Augen fuhr er ihr Gesicht entlang. Er wollte sich jede Linie, jedes Muttermal merken und diesen Moment nie wieder vergessen. Ihr Gesicht, ihren Geruch. Er atmete tief ein. Sie roch so wunder bar.

„Lass uns nie wieder aufstehen."

„Du willst hier für immer liegen bleiben?"

Evelyn nickte.

Langsam kullerten zwei Tränen über ihre Wange.

„Warum weinst du? Hab ich dir wehgetan?"

Evelyn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich hab nur gerade gedacht, dass ich wahrscheinlich nie wieder in meinem Leben so glücklich sein werde."

Draco wischte ihr die Tränen weg.

„Wenn du willst mach ich dich jeden Tag für den Rest deines Lebens so glücklich das du weinen musst."

Er küsste sie sanft.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14**

„Was soll aus uns werden?"

Draco und Eve lagen noch immer im Bett. Er hatte sie immer noch fest in seine Arme geschlossen. Am liebsten wäre auch er ewig hier so liegen geblieben.

„Was meinst du?"

„Sind wir jetzt ein Paar oder...was sind wir?"

Draco dachte kurz nach.

„Wir sind zwei junge Menschen die sich lieben und miteinander geschlafen haben. Ich denke man könnte sagen dass wir ein Paar sind."

Evelyn schwieg.

„Natürlich sind wir jetzt ein Paar. Eigentlich sind wir noch viel mehr. Man müsste aber erst ein Wort dafür erfinden."

Malfoy grinste sie an. Er streichelte ihr sanft über das Gesicht, fuhr ihr durch das rote Haar und küsste sie nochmals sanft.

„Was ist los? Warum stellst du jetzt solche Fragen?"

„Ich habe Angst."

„Angst? Wovor?"

„Ich habe Angst dass sich alles ändert. Dass deine Familie dich verstößt wenn du versuchst dich zu ändern...und...dass du dann lieber auf mich verzichtest als auf sie."

Draco legte seine Wange an ihre und streichelte ihr abermals über das Gesicht.

„Ich habe auch angst mich zu ändern. Aber ich habe es beschlossen. Und auch wenn meine gesamte Familie von nun an Jagd auf mich macht werde ich dem bösen den Rücken kehren...Aber denk bitte nicht dass ich dass tue ohne einen Nutzen aus all dem zu ziehen."

„Und? Was bringt es dir?"

Draco richtete sich so auf dass er ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Er grinste süffisant.

„Die wohl schönste und klügste Frau auf der Welt."

Beide lächelten.

„Du bist mit deinen Worten fast so geschickt wie mit deiner Zunge."

Draco lachte laut umfasste sie wieder und küsste sie so leidenschaftlich dass ihr der Atem ausblieb.

Evelyn lag noch unter der Decke, während Draco sich anzog.

„Geh noch nicht."

„Ich muss. Sonst könnte mich jemand sehen. Die Sonne geht schon auf."

Draco strich sich die Harre zurück richtete sich sein Hemd und setzte sich noch einmal zu Eve auf das Bett.

Diese versuchte ihn noch einmal zu sich zu ziehen.

„Du willst dass sie mich rausschmeißen. Stimmt's? Denn das werden sie wenn sie mich hier finden."

„Ach was, Harry, Ron und Hermine sind mit viel mehr schon durchgekommen."

„Wie du meinst."

Draco beugte sich über sie und küsste sie. Er knöpfte sein Hemd wieder auf und zog die Decke weg. Langsam küsste er wieder ihren Hals.

„Nein, du hast recht, du musst gehen.", keuchte Eve.

Draco richtete sich wieder auf und lächelte.

„Ich hab meistens recht. Aber ich würde viel lieber bleiben."

„Dann komm doch heute wieder."

„Das werd ich."

Draco stand auf.

„Wie bist du eigentlich hier rein gekommen?"

Draco grinste und blickte sie wachsam mit seinen sturmgrauen Augen an. Er kniete sich vor dem Bett hin und zog etwas darunter hervor. Es war sein Besen.

„Bin geflogen."

Evelyn schlang sich die Decke um den Körper und öffnete das Fenster. Mit einem flüchtigen Kuss war Draco gegangen.

Sie stand noch bis die Sonne endgültig aufgegangen war am Fenster und sah ihm nach.

„Ist was passiert du siehst heute so anders aus?"

Eve und Hermine gingen die Treppe zur großen Halle hinunter.

„Na ja,...ich habe mich mit Draco versöhnt."

„Wow, das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Nach all dem was er gesagt hat."

„Wir haben uns ausgesprochen."

Hermine drückte Eves Hand kurz und lächelte sie an.

„Ich freu mich für dich. Aber es wird schwer sein Harry und Ron das beizubringen."

Evelyn sah sie fragend an.

„Na ja, sie sind nicht gerade Busenfreunde."

„Aber du verstehst es doch auch."

„Ja, aber die zwei sind Männer und noch dazu fürchterlich stur...Denkst du dass er sich wirklich geändert hat?"

„Ich denke, dass er sich für mich ändern will."

„Und das reicht dir?"

„Vielleicht. Ja."

Vor ein paar Stunden war die Welt noch so leicht und unkompliziert und jetzt plötzlich schien sie ihre erdrückende Last wieder auf Evelyns Schultern geladen zu haben.

Draco ging frisch angezogen in den Aufenthaltsraum der Slytherins hinunter. Er war leer bis auf Blaise der unten schon auf ihn wartete.

„Wo warst du denn gestern Nacht?"

„Ich wünsch dir auch einen guten Morgen."

„Draco! Wo? Du warst doch bei ihr oder?"

„Und wenn es so wäre."

„Dann wäre es sehr unklug gewesen."

Malfoy wollte gehen aber Blaise hielt ihn zurück.

„Dieses Mädchen ist gefährlich. Nachdem was sie kann, ist es klar dass er sie haben will. Aber man sollte sich nicht zwischen den dunklen Lord und das was er haben will stellen."

„Behalt deine klugen Ratschläge für dich und lass mich los."

Blaise lies sofort seine Hand los und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Ich wollte nur dass du dir keinen Ärger einhandelst und sichergehen dass wir nicht irgendwann auf verschiedenen Seiten stehen."

„Das hat er gesagt?"

Es war Abend Draco und Evelyn saßen auf ihrem Bett. Draco hatte ihr gerade erzählt was Blaise an diesem Morgen zu ihm gesagt hatte.

„Ich denke du solltest aufpassen. Denn er hat recht, du kannst Sachen von denen andere nur träumen und der dunkle Lord könnte sich das zu nutze machen."

„Aber warum ich? Ich denke nicht dass ich einmal für Voldemort arbeiten werde. Ich werde einmal Auror,...werde ihn jagen und ihn zugrunde richten."

Draco nahm Eves Hände und drückte sie sanft. Er machte sich sorgen um sie. Obwohl sie so viel Macht hatte, war sie auch unglaublich verletzlich. Der dunkle Lord war mächtiger als sie dachte und sie wollte ihn um jeden Preis töten.

Er wusste dass er ihre Eltern ermordet hatte und dennoch war immer noch eine Frage offen. Warum hat er persönlich sie getötet. Hätte er ihren Tod gewollt so hätte er nur einen Todesser schicken müssen aber er hatte es persönlich getan.

„Einen Sickel für deine Gedanken."

Draco blickte auf. Evelyn lächelte ihn an.

„Du siehst so bedrückt aus."

„Das ist sicher nicht dein Lieblingsthema."

„Welches?"

Draco atmete tief ein.

„Ich habe mich gerade gefragt warum der dunkle Lord deine Eltern ermordet hat."

Eves Gesicht versteinerte. Sie entzog ihm ihre Hände und fuhr sich damit über das Gesicht.

„Tut mir leid."

„Ist schon gut...Sie waren Auroren und waren ihm wahrscheinlich im Weg."

„Aber warum hat er sie persönlich getötet? Ich meine er hätte auch einen seiner Todesser schicken können."

Dieser Gedanke war ihr noch nie gekommen. Waren ihre Eltern so wichtig gewesen? Was hatten sie getan.

Warum hatte sie nie Dipps danach gefragt?

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber vielleicht hab ich irgendwann die Möglichkeit ihn danach zu fragen."

Sie stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt nicht mehr genügend Luft zu bekommen. Sie öffnete das Fenster und die klare kalte Nachtluft wehte ihr ins Gesicht.

Draco legte von hinten seine Arme um sie und küsste sie am Hals.

„Lass uns jetzt nicht mehr darüber reden. Für heute Nacht gibt es nur uns zwei."

Evelyn war schon lange in ihrem Leben nicht so glücklich gewesen. Draco war wirklich das Beste was ihr je in ihrem Leben passiert war. Sie saß im Aufenthaltsraum über einem Buch und begann zum tausendsten Mal den Absatz zu lesen.

Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten sich über ihre Aufgaben gebeugt. Ron stöhnte immer wieder und knüllte das Blatt Pergament zusammen auf dem er eben noch geschrieben hatte und warf es auf einen immer größer werdenden Haufen.

„Das ist gemein!"

Die drei blickten auf und sahen zu Ron.

„Wir quälen uns hier mit unseren Aufgaben und Eve liest fröhlich in einem Buch."

Hermine lächelte und tauchte ihre Feder wieder in das Tintenfass.

„Tja, wir können eben nicht alle so intelligent wie Evi sein."

„Ich kann nichts für mein Gedächtnis. Außerdem lese ich unglaublich viel und muss deshalb nicht alles nachschlagen. Deshalb bin ich schneller fertig."

„Können wir Gehirne tauschen?"

Die vier begannen zu lachen.

„Nein, aber wenn du willst helfe ich dir."

„Okay lass mich abschreiben ja?"

Hermine blickte auf und legte ihre Feder weg.

„Nein, du wirst deine Aufgabe nicht bei ihr abschreiben. Immerhin solltest du sie selber machen. Wenn du bei ihr abschreibst dann schwöre ich dir...ich jag dir einen Fluch auf den Hals der sich gewaschen hat."

Hermine hatte die Augen verengt und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab.

„Du darfst nicht immer ihre Hilfsbereitschaft ausnutzen."

Ron blickte sie empört an.

„Du würdest mich verfluchen? Mich? Deinen Freund, der mit dir schon Abenteuer bestanden hat Seite an Seite."

„Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken."

„Nichts stellt sich zwischen Hermine und die Schule."

Schaltete sich Harry ein ohne von seinem Aufsatz für Verwandlung aufzusehen.

Ron blickte Hermine böse an und dann flehentlich zu Evelyn.

Sie hob aber nur abwehrend die Hände.

„Aber helfen darf sie mir oder?"

„Na klar."

„Danke Mum."

„Gern geschehen mein Ronnyschatz."

Harry und Evelyn blickten sich kurz in die Augen und begannen dann loszulachen.

Eve blickte auf die Uhr. Es war schon kurz nach neun.

„Tut mir leid aber ich kann dir jetzt nicht helfen ich muss noch in die Bibliothek bevor Madame Pince zu Bett geht."

Eve sprang auf und lief zum Portraitloch.

Ron sah auf die Uhr.

„Aber die hat geht doch immer schon um halb neun schlafen."

Hermine schob kurz die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und versank dann schnell hinter einem Buch.

Harry hatte aufgesehen und Hermines Reaktion bemerkt.

„Hermine weißt du was, was wir nicht wissen?"

Hermine ließ langsam das Buch sinken. Sie wusste dass sich Eve heute mit Malfoy treffen würde aber das konnte sie ihren Freunden nicht sagen. Immerhin hatte ihnen Evi noch nicht davon erzählt. Und es war ihre Sache es ihnen beizubringen.

„Ich weiß nicht wo sie ist...ich meine hinwollte...ähm...ich meine...vielleicht hat sie...es vergessen."

Hermine blickte schnell wieder auf ihren Aufsatz und versuchte gleichgültig zu wirken.

„Du bist die mieseste Lügnerin die ich kenne. Komm schon. Was wissen wir nicht?"

„Ich denke sie sollte es euch selbst sagen."

„Uns was selbst sagen?"

Harry hatte nun seine Feder ganz beiseite gelegt. Was verheimlichten die beiden?

„Es wird ihr nicht recht sein, wenn ich es euch erzähle. Das muss sie selber machen."

Für Hermine wurde dieses Gespräch immer unangenehmer. Immerhin waren sie ihre Freunde und sie hatten ein Recht auf die Wahrheit. Besonders wenn es um Malfoy ging.

„Okay aber ihr dürft dann keine weiteren Fragen mehr stellen. Okay?"

Beide nickten.

Hermine senkte die Stimme, Harry und Ron beugten sich näher um sie zu verstehen.

„Sie trifft sich mit einem Jungen."

„Mit wem?"

„Nein, Ron, ihr habt gesagt keine weiteren Fragen mehr zu stellen."

Ron hatte gefragt aber Harry wusste bereits mit wem sie sich traf. Und es zog ihm dabei sosehr den Magen zusammen dass es schmerzte. Er hatte gedacht das zwischen ihnen sei aus. Aber anscheinend hatte er sich getäuscht.

„Es ist Malfoy."

Ron und Hermine blickten beide gleichzeitig unglaublich blöde drein.

„Woher weißt du...?"

„Mit wem hätte sie sich denn sonst treffen sollen?"

„Na ja, vielleicht mit einem normalen Typen. Ich versteh nur mehr Bahnhof. Ihr wisst ja beide viel mehr als ich. Könnte mich mal bitte endlich jemand aufklären!"

„Okay, Evi und Malfoy waren kurz zusammen, dann hatten sie streit und jetzt sind sie wieder ein Paar."

„Warum Malfoy. Er ist ein Arschloch."

Ron würgte. Er sah drein als hätte er auf etwas bitteres gebissen.

„Ach Ron. Er hat Evi gesagt dass er sich ändern wird. Für sie. Und das ist doch romantisch oder? Außerdem sieht er ganz gut aus."

Ron verzog das Gesicht nun zu einer Grimasse seine Stimme wurde hoch.

„Gut?"

Er schüttelte sich.

„Du findest er sieht GUT aus."

„Und sie glaubt ihm dass er sich ändern will?"

Hermine sah zu Harry. Er tat ihr leid. Sie wusste dass er in sie verliebt war.

„Ja und ich denke wenn wir wirklich ihre Freunde sind müssen wir das akzeptieren und zu ihr stehen. Egal was wir davon halten. Wir sollten Malfoy noch eine Chance geben. Das sind wir Evelyn schuldig."

„Aber warum Malfoy? Warum nicht ein Bergtroll oder meinetwegen ein Kobold?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

Evelyn bog in einen Gang ein. Eine Gestalt löste sich von der Wand und griff nach ihrer Hand. Fast hätte sie geschrieen.

„Wohin des Weges schöne Maid?"

„Du Arsch, weißt du wie sehr du mich erschreckt hast?"

„Nach deinem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge ganz schön."

Eve fiel ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn.

„Los komm, gehen wir bevor uns noch ein Lehrer sieht."

Evelyn tippte Malfoy mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Kopf worauf er langsam vom Kopf bis zu den Zehen verschwand.

Sie hatten sich geeinigt dass es auf Dauer zu gefährlich war, dass er immer mit dem Besen zu ihr kam. Also schmuggelte sie ihn immer als Unsichtbaren in ihr Zimmer. Sie hatte lange gebraucht den Zauber zu finden der den Turm der Mädchen davor schützte dass ein Junge ihn betritt. Aber schließlich hatte sie ihn gefunden und auch einen Weg ihn zu umgehen.

Eigentlich war es gar nicht so schwer gewesen. Sie hatte herausgefunden dass ein Portrait darüber bestimmt wer eintritt und bei wem sich die Treppen zu einer Rutsche verwandeln. Und so hatte sie die Hexe die auf dem Portrait abgebildet war einen Besuch abgestattet. Sie hing die ganze Zeit im Aufenthaltsraum der Griffindores. Ganz unbemerkt und still.

Und nachdem Eve ihren Rahmen abgestaubt und ihr noch einen bequemen Stuhl mit den verzauberten Farben ihres Onkels gemalt hatte, hatte die Hexe zugestimmt Malfoy den Zutritt zu gewähren.

Eigentlich war es ein ungemeiner Zufall dass sie das alles herausgefunden hatte. Sie war in der Bibliothek gewesen. Im hintersten Teil beim letzten Regal und hatte dort ein Buch gesucht als sie etwas kratzen hörte. Sie sah nach unten und da saß eine Ratte, erschrocken hüpfte sie zurück aber die Ratte lief sofort weg.

Erst da bemerkte sie dass unten an dem Bücherboard die Leiste ein Stück hervorstand. Aus einem Impuls heraus kniete sie sich nieder und zog an dem losen Brett. Es gab nach und Evi hatte es plötzlich in der Hand. Sie beugte sich runter um zu sehen ob etwas hinter dem losen Brett lag und da sah sie es.

Ein kleines Buch. Völlig verstaubt und verdreckt. Sie griff in den Spalt und zog es hervor. Es hatte dort sicher ewig gelegen. Mit der Hand streifte sie über die Vorderseite um den Staub wegzuwischen.

Es hatte einen grünen Einband und in silbernen Lettern war darauf geschrieben „Geheimnisse von Hogwarts".

Evelyn hatte das Buch eingesteckt und das Brett wieder eingeklemmt. Sie hatte bis jetzt noch niemandem von diesem Buch erzählt. Irgendwie war es ihr kleines Geheimnis und das mochte sie.

Aber das Buch war ungemein nützlich. Darin standen einige nützliche Fakten über Hogwarts. Wie man in die Küche kam, oder wo die anderen Gemeinschaftsräume versteckt waren. Es beinhaltete aber auch eine Karte von Hogwarts fein säuberlich beschriftet und mit allen Geheimgängen und Zimmern.

Evelyn und Draco waren noch ein bisschen umhergelaufen bis sie beschlossen in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Griffindores zurückzukehren. Es war kurz nach halb zehn als das Portrait der fetten Dame aufschwang und sie in den gemütlichen Raum eintraten.

Eve hatte gehofft dass ihre drei Freunde schon zu Bett gegangen waren, aber sie saßen alle drei noch da und arbeiteten. Sie blickten auf als sie eintrat.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war ansonsten leer, die einzigen Geräusche kamen vom Kamin in dem ein Feuer prasselte und von Krummbein der laut schnurrend auf einem bequemen Ledersessel schlief.

„Und, hast du Madame Pince noch erwischt?"

Ron blickte sie durchdringend an.

Hermine sah Ron mit einem vernichtenden Blick an.

„Nein, sie war schon zu Bett gegangen."

„Wow,...", Ron sah auf die Uhr, „es ist ja schon fast dreiviertel zehn. Was hast du denn noch solange gemacht?"

Ron machte bei diesen Worten ein übertrieben erstauntes Gesicht und blickte zu Evelyn. Auch Harry fixierte sie jetzt mit seinen grünen Augen.

„Ich war noch kurz draußen um frische Luft zu schnappen."

„Hast du dort jemanden getroffen? Autsch!"

Hermine trat unter dem Tisch gegen Rons Bein und bedachte ihn mit einem wütenden Blick.

„Wen hätte ich denn treffen sollen?"

„Na ja, vielleicht Draco Malfoy."

Diesmal hatte Ron sein Bein rechtzeitig weggezogen und war so einem weiteren schmerzhaften Tritt entkommen.

Draco zog stark Luft ein als er seinen Namen hörte. Er hatte die ganze Zeit neben der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsäalen gewartet.

Evelyn traf es wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Sie wusste wie sehr Harry und Ron ihn hassten und dass sie sich mit ihm traf würden sie wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell vergessen können.

Außerdem hatte sie die beiden angelogen. Na ja, sie hatte ihnen die Wahrheit verschwiegen, aber das war genau so schlimm. Immerhin waren sie ihre Freunde.

„Hat es euch Hermine erzählt?"

Ron nickte und Hermine starrte zu Boden.

„Es tut mir leid dass ich es euch nicht erzählt habe. Aber...ich meine...Was denkt ihr?"

Ron setzte schon an, dann sah er zu Hermine die ihn mit flehenden Augen ansah und er schloss wieder seinen Mund. Alle drei schreckten hoch als Harry zu sprechen begann.

„Wir sind zufrieden wenn du glücklich bist."

Er zwang sich zu einem lächeln.

„Genau Harry, und wir werden ihn nicht mögen, aber wir werden schon irgendwie mit ihm auskommen...Wenn er sich zusammenreißt."

„Ron!"

Evelyn verschlug es die Sprache. Das waren wahre Freunde.

„Danke Leute...ich...na ja...ich glaub ich geh jetzt schlafen. Ich bin todmüde."

Manchmal war das Leben einfach schön. Sie schloss die Tür ihres Zimmers hinter sich. Von hinten legten sich zwei unsichtbare Arme um ihre Taille.

„Hast du gehört? Du musst dich zusammenreißen."

Evelyn tippte Draco mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Kopf und er wurde wieder sichtbar. Draco grinste süffisant und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Eine blonde Strähne fiel ihm ins Gesicht.

„Ich denke das bringt auch nicht viel. Zwischen uns liegen Welten. Ich denke nicht dass wir Freunde werden."

Eve strich ihm sanft die Strähne hinter das Ohr. Seine Haare fühlten sich weich und seidig an. Sie blickte ihm tief in die Augen. Fast hätte sie sich wieder in diesen Augen verloren. In diesen grauen Augen die so viel verrieten und doch immer ein Geheimnis bleiben würden.

„Ihr müsst ja keine Freunde werden. Aber ihr müsst euch auch nicht immer gleich in die Haare gehen. Ich will einfach nur, wenn ich am Nachmittag in der Bibliothek sitze und lerne, dass ich das mit den Menschen kann die mir am wichtigsten sind. Mit dir, Hermine, Harry und Ron."

„Sankt Potter, Weaselby und..."

Evelyns Blick wurde kalt und ihr Gesicht nahm zornige Züge an. Sie befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung und stand ihm gegenüber, bereit für die nächste Runde.

„Und dem...ach wie nennt ihr sie immer Schlammblut."

„Nein,...Evi...du machst es einem manchmal ganz schön schwer."

„Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe es dir so leicht wie möglich zu machen Malfoy."

Draco hatte seine Hände nach ihr ausgestreckt, aber Evelyn war zurückgewichen. Draco ließ seine Hände sinken und setzte sich auf das Bett, er stützte seine Hände auf den Knien ab und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Es tut mir Leid, da schlägt immer noch die Erziehung durch. Von klein an wurde mir erzählt das ich was besseres bin, weil ich ein Zauberer von reinem Blut bin. Das kann man nicht einfach so vergessen, von heute auf morgen. Aber ich bemühe mich. Und morgen werden wir gemeinsam lernen wenn du willst aber bitte, bitte lass uns jetzt endlich aufhören zu streiten."

Evelyn ging zu Malfoy, als sie vor ihm stand hob er den Kopf. Die Haare hingen ihm wieder ins Gesicht und er sah müde und kapitulierend drein. Eve ging noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Ich wollte nicht streiten."

Er nickte. Dann umfasste er ihre Hüften und zog sie zu sich heran. Er ließ sich zurückfallen und zog sie mit sich auf das Bett. Mit einer geschickten Drehung lag er auf ihr.

„Du bist erstaunlich, ein paar Worte von dir und du hast mich völlig unter deiner Kontrolle. Du hast mehr Macht über mich als mir lieb ist. Ich bin dir schutzlos ausgeliefert."

Draco küsste sie leidenschaftlich und lange. Bis sie kaum mehr Atem hatte.

„Es scheint eher als wäre ich dir jetzt schutzlos ausgeliefert."

„Aber es scheint nur so."

Nein, die Hölle war nicht zugefroren, auch wenn dieses Ereignis sicher noch wahrscheinlicher war als das.

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy saßen an einem Tisch der Bibliothek und lernten. Ohne sich zu streiten oder handgreiflich zu werden.

Evelyn stand ein paar Bücherregale weiter und zog das Buch heraus das sie schon so verzweifelt gesucht hatte. Als sie sich umdrehte musste sie schmunzeln.

Jeder Schüler, ob Griffindore, Slytherin, Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff, starrte das ungleiche Quartett, mit großen Augen an. Niemand hätte sich je wetten getraut, dass irgendwann der Tag kommen würde an dem ein Slytherin mit anderen Griffindores friedlich an einem Tisch saß und lernte.

Eve setzte sich wieder zurück zu den anderen. Keiner sagte ein Wort es wurden nur immer wieder Blicke getauscht. Die Stimmung war nicht gerade die beste, aber es hätte schlimmer sein können.

Draco fühlte sich nicht wohl. Er konnte sich kaum auf seine Aufgaben konzentrieren. Er saß hier mit den drei Menschen die er am meisten hasste und dem einen Menschen den er am meisten liebte.

„Komm schon Draco, reiß dich zusammen." sprach er sich in seinen Gedanken selbst Mut zu. Er dachte nach. Warum hasste er die drei eigentlich so? Na ja, zuallererst waren sie einmal Griffindores. War das nicht schon Grund genug?

Nein, immerhin war Evi auch eine von ihnen. Auch wenn sie besser nach Slytherin passen würde, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Okay, Harry Potter. Warum hasste er ihn? Potter kam mit fast allem durch was er tat ohne bestraft zu werden.

Irgendwie imponierte ihm das aber fast. Na ja nur fast. Weasley. Er war eine Schande für die Zaubererwelt! Aber war er und seine Familie das wirklich? Was machte es schon, dass sie kaum Geld hatten? Oder das sie sich mit Muggeln abgaben.

Granger. Sie war ein Schlammblut. Halt! Draco nahm sich vor dieses Wort so schnell wie möglich aus seinem Wortschatz zu verbannen. Was unterschied sie von ihm?

Also, sie war eine Hexe, war sehr klug, beherrschte beinahe jeden Zauberspruch und... Eigentlich war sie eine hervorragende Hexe. Das einzige was sie von ihm unterschied war das sie Muggeln als Eltern hatte. (und das sie vielleicht besser in der Schule war als er selbst) Aber sonst nichts.

Diese Gedanken kamen Draco eigenartig vor. Aber wenn er jetzt einmal außer acht ließ, dass er sie eigentlich hasste, so musste er ihnen zumindest zugute halten wie verständnisvoll sie Evi gegenüber gewesen waren.

Er wusste dass dieser Potter in sie verliebt war und dennoch hatte er gesagt, dass er zufrieden ist wenn sie glücklich ist. Vielleicht war das wahre Freundschaft. Einfach zu dem anderen zu stehen ohne irgendwelche Hintergedanken an Macht oder Stellung.

Der blonde Junge blickte kurz auf, er sah auf die drei lernenden Gesichter seiner Erzfeinde und obwohl er es sich noch nicht eingestanden hatte, so hasste er die drei nicht mehr.

Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle betraten just in diesem Moment die Bibliothek. Sie suchten Draco und hatten ihn gefunden. Blaise' Magen verkrampfte sich als er sah wo Malfoy saß. Warum musste dieser Volltrottel alles nur so furchtbar kompliziert machen?

Alles nur wegen dieses Mädchens. Teilweise konnte er ihn verstehen, denn sie hatte irgendetwas an sich. Er verstand warum Draco so wild auf sie war. Aber für ein Mädchen all das zu verraten wofür sein Vater ins Gefängnis gewandert ist, das konnte er einfach nicht verstehen.

„Draco wir haben dich schon überall gesucht. Was machst du den hier bei diesem Ungeziefer."

Ron wollte wütend aufspringen und sich verteidigen, aber Malfoy war ihm zuvor gekommen und er blieb überrascht sitzen.

„Was machst du denn hier Blaise."

In Malfoys Stimme schwang Abneigung mit, obwohl Draco versucht hatte sie zu verbergen.

„Dich suchen Kumpel. Und ich bin sehr erstaunt dich hier zu finden. Besonders unter dieser Gesellschaft."

„Gegen die Gesellschaft hatte ich bis vor kurzem nichts einzuwenden. Aber ich denke es würde euch drein nicht schaden wenn ihr unserem Studienzirkel bewohnen würdet. Dann wärt ihr vielleicht im Stande eure Noten etwas aufzubessern. Ihr hättet es nötig."

Ron, Harry und Hermine blieb der Mund offen stehen. Sie hatten viel von ihm erwartet, aber nicht dass er sie verteidigen würde. Evelyn war einfach nur furchtbar stolz auf ihn. Draco stellte sich trotz seiner Erziehung auf ihre Seite.

Blaise funkelte Draco wild an, drehte sich am Absatz um und verließ mit Crabbe und Goyle die Bibliothek.

Draco setzte sich wieder. Alle starrten ihn an.

Hermine war die erste die ihre Stimme wieder fand, wenn auch nur recht zaghaft.

„Danke."

Malfoy nickte nur in ihre Richtung. Harry und Ron waren noch viel zu perplex als dass sie in der Lage gewesen wären auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Sie nickten nur mit weit offen stehendem Mund. Evelyn drehte sich zu Draco und küsste ihn. Dann lächelte sie.

Das war der erste Schritt gewesen. Und Draco hatte sein Wort gehalten. Er würde sich ändern.

„Hast du den Anschlag am schwarzen Brett gesehen."

Evelyn lag in Dracos Armen. Es war früh am Morgen und die Sonne sandte gerade ihre ersten Strahlen über die Welt. Draco hatte noch seine Augen geschlossen, aber Eve wusste immer sofort wann er nicht mehr schlief. Sein Atem ging dann geringfügig anders.

Draco antwortete zuerst nicht, er wollte all das noch etwas genießen. Eves samtweiche Haut auf seiner, ihr Atem an seinem Nacken und das Gefühl das die Welt einfach in Ordnung war.

„Ich weiß dass du nicht mehr schläfst."

Evelyn richtete sich etwas auf und begann Draco sanft zu küssen. Sofort schlug er die Augen auf und erwiderte ihren Kuss.

„Hast du den Anschlag schon gesehen?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und begann herzhaft zu Gähnen, dann streckte und rekelte er sich genüsslich.

„Nächstes Wochenende können wir wieder nach Hogsmead."

„Du warst doch sicher schon tausendmal dort und ich war es auch. Dort gibt es nichts Neues mehr."

„In Hogsmead gibt es immer irgendwas Neues zu entdecken."

„Warum bist du so versessen drauf dorthin zu gehen?"

„Bin ich nicht."

Draco zog arrogant die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Denkst du wirklich dass du vor mir etwas verheimlichen kannst?"

Eve setzte ihren unwiderstehlichen Blick auf und begann auf ihrer Lippe herumzuknabbern. Draco wurde immer schwach wenn sie das tat, und das wusste sie.

„Tja, ich...weißt du, ich hab mir gedacht...du könntest vielleicht...na ja, das wär doch eine gute Chance mit Harry, Ron und Hermine Freundschaft zu schließen. Findest du nicht?"

Draco hatte sich schon so etwas in der Art gedacht. Und obwohl er sich diesen Gedanken immer wieder durch den Kopf gehen ließ, konnte er sich nur sehr schwer damit anfreunden.

„Hast du deine Freunde schon gefragt?"

„Ja, und sie würden sich freuen."

Das war typisch Eve, sie war auf alles vorbereitet. So konnte er nicht ausweichen und sagen sie solle erst einmal ihre Freunde fragen. Und hätte er nein gesagt, hätte sie gesagt, dass es furchtbar schade wäre, weil sie sich ja schon alle so darauf gefreut haben.

Evelyn war ein Schlitzohr.

„Sie freuen sich darauf den Tag mit mir zu verbringen?"

„Natürlich!"

„Das ist eine Lüge."

Evelyn neigte den Kopf zur Seite und lächelte. Das rote Haar fiel ihr auf die Schultern. Draco musste sich zusammenreißen um sich nicht auf sie zu stürzen.

„Danke" hauchte sie. Als er ihren Körper mit Küssen bedeckte.

Evelyn stand in der Schlage von den wartenden Schülern die sich nach Hogsmead aufmachten. Ständig schaute sie auf die Uhr und sah zu den Stufen hinauf. Hermine beugte sich zu ihr und flüsterte in ihr Ohr.

„Er wird schon kommen."

Evelyn lächelte. Harry und Ron sahen etwas missmutig drein. Sie hätten sich beide etwas Besseres vorstellen können als hier auf Malfoy zu warten. Insgeheim hofften sie dass er nicht kam. Aber Evi hatte sich schon so auf den Besuch in der Zaubererstadt gefreut.

Da. Eve hatte seine blonden Haare ausgemacht. Der Prinz Slytherins bahnte sich einen Weg zu den vier Freunden.

„Hi, Eve."

Er blickte zu den anderen.

„Pot...Harry, Ron, Hermine."

Seine Stimme klang nicht gerade erfreut trotzdem zwang er sich zu einem Lächeln. Dann sah er in Eves Gesicht und lächelte wirklich.

„Das wird sicher ein toller Nachmittag."

Evelyn war voll Zuversicht. Eigentlich war sie voller Zweifel ob das wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war, aber man musste alles probieren.

Sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander her. Ein Thema! Schoss es Evi durch den Kopf, sie brauchte nur ein anständiges Thema um die Unterhaltung ins rollen zu bringen. Aber das war gar nicht so leicht, denn sie wollte das das Gespräch nicht gleich in einem Streit endete.

„Wenn niemand etwas dagegen hat würde ich gerne in Zonkos Scherzartikelladen vorbeischauen."

„Das wäre toll." sagte Hermine nachdem sonst niemand etwas sagte.

„Draco hast du gewusst das Rons Brüder einen wirklich tollen Scherzartikelladen in der Winkelgasse haben?"

Ron erwartete schon eine Gemeinheit von Malfoy.

„Ja, die sollen da tolle Schwänznaschereinen haben. Muss ich mir mal ansehen."

Unbewusst hatte Ron nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen und sich schon einen guten Fluch überlegt. Aber diese Antwort hatte ihn vollkommen überrascht.

„Hey, nachdem ich dich kenne Wea...ich meine Ron, vielleicht bekomme ich sogar Prozente."

Ron nickte.

„Klar."

„Wart ihr schon mal in der Nockturgasse?"

Ron und Hermine schüttelten den Kopf, nur Harry nickte. Als er das erste Mal mit Flohpulver gereist war, war er versehentlich dort raus gekommen. Malfoy war damals auch dort gewesen.

„Wie ist es dort so?", Rons Neugierde war größer als seine Abneigung Malfoy gegenüber.

„Es gibt dort einige illegale Sachen. Ich find die meisten ganz schön cool."

„Was für Sachen denn so?"

„Ich hab mal Bekanntschaft mit einem beißenden Stuhl gemacht. Kann ich nicht empfehlen."

Alle mussten lachen, sogar Harry fand das witzig.

„Gehen wir noch in die drei Besen?"

Der Nachmittag war ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Die fünf hatte so viel gelacht, dass ihnen allen der Bauch schon langsam schmerzte.

„Das ist eine hervorragende Idee. Aber ich brauch vorher noch ein paar Federkiele. Aber ihr könnt schon mal vorgehen wenn ihr wollt."

„Ich begleite dich."

„Okay, dann reservieren wir drei schon mal einen Tisch und bestellen euch ein Butterbier."

Evelyn und Draco gingen auf den Laden zu.

„Und?"

„Was und?"

„Na, wie hat dir der Tag gefallen?"

„Ich hatte wirklich viel Spaß. Das hatte ich nicht gedacht. Die drei sind ganz in Ordnung."

Evelyn war glücklich über diese Antwort.

Mit ein paar Federkielen und neuem Pergament ausgestatten verließen Evi und Draco den Laden wieder. Eve blieb kurz stehen um sich einen ihrer Schuhe neu zu schnüren, als plötzlich eine Ratte neben ihrem Fuß vorbeizischte und in die nächste Gasse einbog.

Evelyn hatte das komische Gefühl genau diese Ratte schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Wie von einem unsichtbaren Band gezogen hatte sie plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis dieser Ratte in die dunkle Gasse zu folgen.

„Hey, wo willst du denn hin."

Draco hatte sich nur ganz kurz umgedreht und als er wieder auf die Stelle blickte wo Evi noch vor zwei Sekunden gestanden hatte war sie weg. Er sah gerade noch wie sie in die nächste Gasse einbog.

Er lief ihr nach als er sie einholte waren sie schon in der Mitte der Gasse.

„Hey, bleib stehen. Was machst du da?"

Evelyn schreckte hoch. Sie sah ihn verwundert an.

„Ich...ich suche eine Ratte."

Draco sah sie verwundert und gleichzeitig besorgt an.

„Eine Ratte?"

„Ja, ich...ach vergiss es."

„Guten Tag."

Eine Stimme hinter ihnen hatte die zwei so hochschrecken lassen dass Draco eine Tüte fallen ließ. Die Stimme kam von einem Mann. Er stand hinter einem Tisch der mit merkwürdigen Waren beladen war. Draco hatte diesen Tisch überhaupt nicht bemerkt als er Evi gefolgt war.

Der Mann hatte einen schwarzen Umhang an, er wirkte irgendwie staubig. Sein Gesicht konnte man nicht genau erkennen, denn er hatte es unter einer Kapuze verborgen.

„Wollen sie vielleicht einen Blick auf meine Waren werfen."

Draco wollte schon „nein danke" sagen, aber Evi war schneller.

„Ja sehr gerne."

Sie ließ den Blick über den Tisch schweifen. Er blieb bei einer alt wirkenden Kette heften. Sie war silbern und an ihr war ein wunderschöner Anhänger befestigt. Es war eine durchsichtige Kugel die in einer Fassung aus silbernen Linien lag. Der Anhänger war sehr fein gearbeitet.

„Sagen Sie, verkaufen Sie hier viel?" fragte Malfoy. Der Mann kam ihm irgendwie suspekt vor.

„Man kommt so über die Runden."

„Ich denke sie werden mehr verdienen wenn sie ihren Tisch an der Straße aufstellen."

„Mag sein, aber dafür ist es hier immer schattig."

Evelyn hörte kaum dass sich Draco mit dem Mann unterhielt sie war fasziniert von dieser wundervollen Kette. Die Kette wirkte solch eine Anziehungskraft auf sie aus, dass sie die Hand danach ausstreckte.

„Gefällt ihnen diese Kette."

Die Stimme des Mannes ließ Evi aufschauen. Sie nickte. Der Mann hob die Kette vorsichtig auf und ließ sie in die Ausgestreckte Hand des Mädchens gleiten.

Als der Anhänger ihre Handfläche berührte glühte er kurz grün auf. Die Kette fühlte sich kalt auf ihrer Haut an.

„Wie viel kostet sie?"

„Eine Galeone."

„Das ist ganz schön billig, ist diese Kette verflucht?", fragte Draco. Er wollte nicht das Evi diese Kette kaufte. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei diesem Mann.

„Natürlich nicht! Wie sie sicher wissen ist es verboten verfluchte Gegenstände zu verkaufen."

„Ich nehme die Kette."

Evelyn wollte schon ihr Geld herausholen. Aber Draco hielt sie zurück.

„Ich mach das schon."

Malfoy gab dem Mann die Galeone. Evelyn legte die Kette um ihren Hals. Der Anhänger leuchtete wieder kurz grün auf.

„Warum leuchtet der Anhänger immer wieder auf?"

„Er ist mit einem Zauber belegt. Seine Vorbesitzerin hatte gefallen daran immer wieder im Mittelpunkt zu stehen."

„Danke. Komm Evi lass uns gehen."

Draco nahm Eve an die Hand und zog sie mit sich hinaus auf die belebte Straße, als er noch einen kurzen Blick zurück warf waren der Mann und der Tisch verschwunden.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15**

„Wo wart ihr denn so lange? Wir wollten schon eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgeben."

Evi und Draco setzten sich an den Tisch zu den drei Wartenden.

„Wir wurden aufgehalten."

„Wovon?"

„Eve hat eine Ratte gejagt."

Ron zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Schaut her, das hat Draco mir bei einem Stand gekauft."

Evelyn nahm die Kette kurz ab wobei der Stein wieder kurz grün aufleuchtete. Sie gab sie Hermine. Als Hermine den Anhänger berührte leuchtete er leicht rötlich auf.

„Wow, die sieht ja toll aus."

Hermine gab sie an Ron und wieder leuchtete sie kurz rötlich auf.

„Warum leuchtet sie?"

„Der Verkäufer hat gesagt, dass die Vorbesitzerin den Anhänger mit einem Zauber belegt hat sodass er immer wieder aufleuchtet. Sie wollte im Mittelpunkt stehen oder so."

Als Ron den Anhänger an Harry weitergab begann er stechend rot aufzuglühen. Aber er wurde nicht wieder klar, er leuchtete immer heller.

Harry legte den Anhänger auf den Tisch. Sofort wurde er wieder durchsichtig. Draco nahm die Kette um sie Eve zu geben. Die Kette leuchtete wieder auf. Grün doch viel leichter als sie bei Evi geleuchtet hatte.

Als Evelyn die Kette wieder in Empfang nahm, betrachtete sie den Anhänger zum ersten Mal richtig. Die Fassung die sie zuerst für eine Linie gehalten hatte war eine dünne Schlage die sich von unten um den Stein wand und ihr Kopf bildete die Öse durch die die Kette gefädelt war.

„Warum leuchtet der Anhänger bei uns rot und bei dir und Malfoy grün?"

„Vielleicht orientiert es sich an den Häusern." schlug Ron vor.

„Aber Eve ist in Griffindore, warum leuchtet es dann auch bei ihr grün?"

„Vielleicht weil sie mit einem Slytherin zusammen ist, nichts für ungut." fügte Ron an Malfoy gewendet zu.

„Das halte ich für eher unwahrscheinlich."

Im Laufe des Abends wurden die Theorien immer unmöglicher und als sie dann den Weg zum Schloss hinauf gegangen waren, verwarfen sie alle Theorien und beschlossen dass es wahrscheinlich ein Rätsel bleiben würde.

Eve fiel todmüde ins Bett sie zog sich nicht einmal mehr ihre Sachen aus. Kaum lag sie auf der weichen Matratze war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Sie befand sich wieder in dem Kerker in dem sie schon einmal gewesen war. Es war ein großer Raum, an der Wand hingen Ketten und Handschellen. Wo war sie nur? An den Wänden waren Fackeln angebracht die den Raum noch gespenstischer wirken ließen. Am Ende des langen Raumes stand wieder ein Mann.

„Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet."

„Wer sind sie?"

Irgendwie hatte Evelyn vor diesem Mann Angst.

„Was weißt du über deine Familie?"

„Warum interessiert sie das?"

Evelyn trat näher, dieses Mal wollte sie sein Gesicht sehen.

„Ach wie unhöflich von mir, willst du dich nicht setzten?", wie aus dem Nichts standen plötzlich zwei Stühle und ein Tisch rechts neben Evelyn. Der Mann setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und wies Eve mit einer Geste an sich zu ihm zu setzten. Zögern nahm sie Platz.

„Was weißt du über deine Eltern?", fragte der Mann und lehnte sich zurück.

„Sie wurden vom dunklen Lord getötet." Warum erzählte sie ihm das eigentlich?

„Wie hießen deine Eltern?"

„Gregory und Melinda Enedwaith, aber warum wollen sie das wissen?", Eve wollte jetzt auch ein paar Antworten von ihm.

„Was wäre wenn ich dir sagen würde dass deine Eltern nicht vom dunklen Lord getötet wurden und dass dein Vater nicht Gregory Enedwaith ist?"

„Das ist eine Lüge!", Evelyn war aufgesprungen und funkelte ihn an.

„Setz dich mein Kind.", sagte der Mann beschwichtigend.

Evelyns Kopf begann zu schmerzen und das Zimmer begann sich zu drehen.

„Beruhige dich! Sonst reißt die Verbindung!", rief der Mann.

Aber der Kerker wurde zu einem Strudel aus Farben und Licht. Und als sich der Raum nicht mehr drehte bemerkte Eve dass sie in der Bibliothek stand. Sie war leer bis auf ein Mädchen und einen Gutaussehenden dunkelhaarigen Jungen die an einem der Tische saßen und Madame Pince, die an einem Regal Bücher abstaubte. Eve hatte das Mädchen und den Jungen noch nie auf Hogwarts gesehen. Sie ging auf die beiden zu.

Das Mädchen war wunderschön, sie hatte ihr rotes Haar im Nacken mit einer Spange hochgesteckt, ihr Gesicht war anmutig und es strahlte eine gewisse wärme aus. Sie lachte über irgendetwas was der Junge zu ihr gesagt hatte. Evelyn trat neben die beiden.

„Hallo, Entschuldigung, ähm...ich..." aber die beiden schienen sie nicht zu bemerken.

„Ich habe dich heut Nacht vermisst.", sagte der Junge und sah dem Mädchen tief in die Augen und nahm ihre Hand. Ihr Gesicht blieb unbeeindruckt.

„Ich hatte zu lernen.", sagte sie kühl und entzog dem Jungen ihre Hand.

„Es gefällt dir wenn ich leide stimmt's Mel?", schon wieder dieser Name. Evelyn hatte nun endlich ein Gesicht zu den Schreien die sie gehört hatte.

Das Mädchen biss sich verführerisch auf die Lippen und lächelte.

„Du leidest?"

„Dir gefällt es wenn alle Männer sich dir zu Füßen werfen oder?"

„Welcher Frau würde das denn nicht gefallen? Außerdem tun die Männer das doch freiwillig, ich zwinge sie zu gar nichts.", das Mädchen lächelte unschuldig und der Junge sah sie amüsiert an.

Evelyn betrachtete die beiden genauer. Ihr fiel die rotgoldene Griffindore Krawatte auf die das Mädchen um den Hals trug, denn der Junge hatte eine Slytherin Krawatte. Wo war Evi und warum taten die beiden noch immer als würde sie nicht existieren?

„Gib mir deine Krawatte.", forderte das Mädchen ihn auf.

„Warum?"

„Mir steht grün besser als dir."

Der Junge gab ihr die Krawatte, sie nahm ihre ab und legte sich seine um den Hals.

„Die kannst du dir heute Abend wiederholen. Wenn du willst."

„Das werde ich auch.", mit diesen Worten stand der Junge auf, „die Stunden bis ich dich wieder sehe werden mir wie eine Ewigkeit vorkommen."

In diesem Moment betrat ein blonder Junge die Bibliothek. Er ging auf die beiden zu und Eve musste einen Schritt zurücktreten sonst wäre er sie umgerannt.

„Hi, Melinda, Tom.", als der Junge ihren Namen aussprach lächelte er, bei dem Namen des dunkelhaarigen wurde seine Mine ernst. Das Mädchen strahlte ihn an.

„Gregory, setz dich doch, du kannst mir bei meinen Hausaufgaben für Geschichte der Zauberei helfen."

Evelyn wurde schlecht. Sie betrachtete den blonden Jungen und das Mädchen genauer. Sollten das Melinda und Gregory Enedwaith sein, ihre Eltern? Wieder begann sich alles zu drehen. Eve versuchte an diesem Bild festzuhalten aber es gelang ihr nicht. Der Kreisel wurde immer schneller und als Eve die Augen aufschlug blickte sie auf die Decke ihres Zimmers. Es war dunkel nur der grüne Schein ihres Anhängers gab etwas Licht.

Eves Kopf schmerzte und ihre Handflächen pulsierten, wie an dem Abend an dem sie die Schreie in ihren Träumen gehört hatte. Eve fuhr sich mit zitternden Händen über das Gesicht.

„Es war nur ein Traum, alles war nur ein Traum, nichts weiter als ein dummer Traum." murmelte Eve vor sich hin um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Aber sie wusste dass das nicht der Wahrheit entsprach.

Wenn es kein Traum war, was war es dann gewesen? Eve setzte sich auf ihre Kleidung klebte an ihrem Körper, sie war Schweißnass. Eve tastete nach ihrer Uhr. Es war vier Uhr morgens. Obwohl sie so lange geschlafen hatte fühlte sie sich müder als vorher. Eve hatte Angst wieder einzuschlafen, also beschloss sie einfach duschen zu gehen.

Mit frischen Sachen machte sie sich auf leisen Sohlen auf den Weg zum Bad. Dort angekommen verriegelte sie die Tür hinter sich und befreite sich aus den feuchten Sachen. Eigentlich wollte sie auch die Kette abnehmen, aber als sie sie abgelegt hatte fühlte Eve sich plötzlich unsicher und nackt. Sie legte sie wieder um und stieg in die Dusche.

Das heiße Wasser war eine Wohltat für ihren zitternden Körper. Jetzt hatte sie die Zeit ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Evi hatte ihre Eltern gesehen und sie hatte sie nicht einmal sofort erkannt. Ihre Eltern hatten so Jung ausgesehen, sie hatte sich noch so verändert. Aber trotzdem, warum war ihr die Ähnlichkeit nicht sofort aufgefallen?

Von ihrer Mutter hatte sie ein Bild, aber ihren Vater hatte sie heute zum ersten Mal gesehen. Eve rannen Tränen über die vom Wasser aufgeheizten Wangen. Was hatte sie heute gesehen und was damals gehört. Ihre Mutter hatte mit einem Jungen geflirtet. Wer war er? Ihr Vater hatte ihn Tom genannt. Dieser Tom und ihr Vater schienen sich nicht zu mögen. Aber warum? Waren sie beide in Melinda verliebt?

War Tom vielleicht der Mörder ihrer Eltern? Aber warum hatte Dipps dann gesagt, dass Voldemort sie getötet hatte? Der Mann in dem Kerker hatte gesagt dass ihre Eltern nicht vom dunklen Lord getötet wurden. Aber wer war dieser Mann? Er hatte auch gesagt dass Gregory nicht ihr Vater ist. Das musste eine Lüge sein.

Je mehr Eve darüber nachdachte desto weniger ergab alles einen Sinn. All das musste einfach ein Traum gewesen sein.

Als Eve angezogen aus dem Bad kam warf sie einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. Es war erst fünf Uhr. Viel zu früh zum Frühstücken. Also ging Eve noch einmal in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort setzte sie sich in einen Stuhl direkt am Feuer. Nach wenigen Minuten war sie in einen Traumlosen Schlaf gefallen.

„Hey, aufwachen.", Hermines Stimme ließ Eve aus dem Schlaf hochfahren.

„Bist du die ganze Nacht hier gesessen?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Nein, ich sitz hier", Eve warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr, „erst seit zwei Stunden."

Hermine blickte ihre Freundin besorgt an. Evelyn sah heute wirklich nicht besonders gut aus. Sie war ziemlich blass im Gesicht und hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen.

„Schlecht geträumt?"

Evelyn nickte nur. Obwohl sie sich nicht ganz sicher war ob all das wirklich ein Traum gewesen war.

„Komm, stärken wir uns an einem ordentlichen Frühstück.", sagte Hermine und ging mit Eve in die große Halle.

Als Eve die große Halle betrat hielt sie am Slytherin Tisch Ausschau nach Draco. Sie erblickte ihn und zwinkerte ihm zu er erwiderte ihr Zwinkern mit einem Lächeln. Niemand am Slytherin Tisch war das aufgefallen bis auf einen Schüler: Blaise Zabini. Blaise hatte schon länger ein Auge auf die beiden gehabt. Es war einfach abscheulich wie offensichtlich Malfoy sich mit den Griffindores abgab. Er musste etwas unternehmen. Nur was?

„Geht ihr schon vor ich treff euch dann vor dem Turmzimmer.", sagte Evi und blieb stehen. Ron stieß Harry mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite und sagte grinsend:

„Ach ist das nicht süß, sie wartet auf ihren Freund."

„Halt die Klappe Ron.", fauchte Eve.

Ron und Harry gingen lachend in Richtung des Turmzimmers, während Hermine zum Aritmatikunterricht ging.

„Hab ich dir gestern gefehlt?", flüsterte eine wohlbekannte Stimme in Evis Ohr. Evelyn drehte sich um und sah in die sturmgrauen Augen von Draco.

„Na ja, ein bisschen." Evelyn grinste. Draco umfasste sie und zog sie an sich.

„Ein bisschen?" Er wollte sie küssen aber Evi befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung.

„Nicht hier, wenn uns ein Lehrer sieht."

Draco nahm sie an die Hand und zog sie mit sich in einen schmäleren düsteren Gang. Dort drückte er sie gegen eine Wand und begann sie zu küssen. Er fuhr langsam mit seinen Lippen über die ihren und erforschte mit seiner Zunge ihren Mund. Seine Hand wanderte von ihrer Taille nach oben.

Er begann sanft ihren Hals zu küssen.

„Bitte...Draco...wenn uns ein Lehrer sieht."

Eves Atem hatte sich beschleunigt und ihre Stimme zitterte. Draco gefiel es wie er ihr die Sinne raubte.

„Ach scheiß auf die Lehrer."

Dracos eine Hand wanderte auf ihren Busen und seine andere legte er auf ihren wohlgeformten Hintern und zog sie fest an sich, ihren Mund schloss er wieder mit einem Kuss.

„Wir werden...zu spät...kommen."

„Versuchst du mich loszuwerden?" Draco grinste Evi süffisant an. Evi biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Nein, aber wenn du nicht gleich aufhörst dann kann ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen."

Dracos Grinsen wurde breiter. Er zog sie noch einmal in seine Arme und küsste sie.

„Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, bevor er sie auf dem Gang stehen ließ und zum Unterricht eilte.

Eve sah auf die Uhr. Sie hatte noch zehn Minuten bevor der Unterricht begann. Eve holte das Buch „Geheimnisse von Hogwarts" heraus und suchte auf einer der Karten den schnellsten Weg zum Turm heraus. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt dass jemand um die Ecke gebogen war und jetzt vor ihr stand. Dementsprechend erschrak sie als sie angesprochen wurde.

„Evelyn, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?", es war Blaise. Er sah sie von oben herab an, was Eve überhaupt nicht leiden konnte.

„Klar, aber nur kurz der Unterricht beginnt bald."

„Ich brauche nicht lange."

Eve sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Also, was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Halte dich von Draco fern."

Eve atmete schnaubend aus.

„Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht mit wem ich meine Zeit verbringe."

„Du verstehst das nicht, stimmt's? Für dich ist er nur ein gut aussehender Junge, aber er ist viel mehr als das. Er kommt aus Slytherin, du aus Griffindore, zwischen euch liegen Welten. Außerdem ist er ein Malfoy, er könnte ganz schöne Schwierigkeiten bekommen, wenn die falschen Leute herausfinden dass ihr beide ein Paar seid. Es ist gefährlich."

Evelyn war verwundert und verwirrt von dem was Blaise gesagt hatte.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich wollte dich nur warnen, lass die Finger von ihm. Er könnte sich an dir verbrennen."

Mit diesen Worten war Blaise gegangen und die völlig verwirrte Evelyn blieb im Gang stehen. Sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden bis sie sich wieder gefasst hatte und sich auf den Weg zum Turmzimmer machte. Als sie die Leiter hinaufstieg hatte es bereits geläutet.

Evelyn betrat das stickige Turmzimmer indem Prof. Trelawney bereits herumschwebte und Glaskugeln austeilte.

„Sie sind zu spät Miss Enedwaith.", sagte sie mit ihrer rauchigen Stimme, „Aber das war mir schon vorher bewusst."

Ron flüsterte Harry ins Ohr: „Sie hat es in ihrer Glaskugel gesehen." Worauf dieser zu kichern begann. Eve setzte sich zu ihnen.

Als jeder eine Kugel vor sich stehen hatte begann Trelawney mit ihrer äsoterischen Stimme zu sprechen. „Wir wiederholen heute noch einmal das lesen aus der Glaskugel. Bitte betrachten sie ihre Kugel und schreiben sie auf was sie sehen, dann schlagen sie in ihrem Buch nach und versuchen es zu deuten."

Evelyn hatte eigentlich noch nie versucht aus einer Glaskugel zu lesen. Sie hatte Unmengen von Büchern über Traumdeutung und Zukunftsdeutung gelesen, allerdings hatte sie ihr Wissen noch kaum angewandt. Ihr waren die Aussagen immer zu wage gewesen.

Sie betrachtete den Dampf in ihrer Kugel. Als sie die Kugel berührte bewegte sich der Dampf immer schneller er bekam mehr Schatten und Eve hatte das Gefühl sie sah eine Gestalt. Es war eine weibliche Gestalt. Über ihr war ein dunkler Schatten der sich auf sie senkte. Bevor er ihren Kopf berührte teilte sich die Gestalt und es entstanden zwei aus ihr. Auf eine senkte sich nun der Schatten und ließ sie immer dunkler werden, bis die Gestalt auch nur mehr ein Schatten war. Die andere blieb hell und weiß.

Dann verschwanden beide Gestalten und der Rauch kam zur Ruhe. Evelyn schrieb in Stichworten auf was sie gesehen hatte. Sie war gerade mit der Deutung beschäftigt als Prof. Trelawney zu ihr herüberschwebte. Sie starrte auf Evelyns Block und stieß einen schwachen Schrei aus. Alle Schüler richteten ihre Blicke auf sie.

„Das haben sie gesehen?"

Evelyn nickte. Sie war über die Reaktion ihrer Lehrerin so erschrocken dass ihr die Sprache fehlte.

„Weißt du was das bedeutet, mein Kind?"

Evelyn schüttelte den Kopf.

Prof. Trelawney begann mit ihrer rauchigen Stimme zu sprechen.

„Die weibliche Gestalt bist du über dir schwebt der Schatten des Todes. Die dunkle Gestalt bedeutet dass du bald sterben wirst, aber keine Sorge mein Kind, die helle Gestalt bedeutet dass du in den Himmel kommen wirst."

„Beruhigend zu wissen.", sagte Eve.

Als Prof. Trelawney weiter durch den Raum ging beugte Harry sich zu Eve.

„Mir hat sie schon im ersten Jahr einen grausamen und baldigen Tod versprochen, aber wie du siehst lebe ich noch immer."

Eve lächelte.

Evelyn saß schon seit einer Stunde alleine in der Bibliothek. Sie hatte mindestens 50 Bücher rund um sich aufgeschlagen. Sie besetzte schon drei Tische und immer wieder lief sie zu einem Regal um ein weiteres Buch herauszunehmen.

Malfoy betrat die Bibliothek und setzte sich zu Eve. Er sah sie verwundert an, aber sie hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt.

„Hi Eve."

„Hi Draco."

Evelyn blätterte weiterhin in einem Buch. Auf einer Seite blieb sie stehen.

„Endlich.", sie fing einen Block heraus der unter zwei weiteren Büchern begraben war und kritzelte ein paar Zeilen darauf. Sie lächelte und blickte auf. Sie sah Draco an als hätte sie erst jetzt bemerkt dass sie nicht vollkommen alleine war.

„Hi Draco.", sagte sie und strahlte ihn an.

„Ja, das hatten wir schon. Was machst du hier?"

„Oh", Evelyn blickte sich um, ihr fiel erst jetzt auf wie viele Bücher sie rund um sich liegen hatte, „ich hab nur ein paar Fakten geprüft."

„Ah, na ja, das erklärt natürlich alles."

Draco nahm ein Buch und las den Titel. „Zukunftsdeutung im Wandel der Zeit", stand in großen Lettern über den Einband geschrieben.

„Willst du etwas über deine Zukunft erfahren?", fragte Draco erstaunt. Er hatte Evi immer für eine vernünftige Frau gehalten die sich nicht mit solchem Schwachsinn abgab.

„Nicht direkt, heute in Wahrsagen habe ich etwas in meiner Glaskugel gesehen, und ich will wissen was es zu bedeuten hat."

„Und weißt du es jetzt?"

„Na ja, die Kunst des Wahrsagens ist sehr wage. Es kann sich alles immer verändern, weil die Zukunft mit so vielen Entscheidungen zusammenhängt. Aber ich hab so gut es ging das gedeutet was ich gesehen habe."

„Komm Eve, machs nicht so spannend. Was hast du in deiner Glaskugel gesehen.", auf Dracos Tonfall zu schließen nahm er sie nicht ernst.

„Ich hab in meiner Glaskugel eine Frau gesehen über der ein dunkler Schatten schwebt. Also die Frau bin ich bzw. die Welt."

„Was meinst du mit ich und die Welt.", sagte Draco und begann zu lachen.

„Du nimmst das überhaupt nicht ernst. Aber mir ist es wichtig.", sagte Eve gekränkt.

„Tut mir Leid, erzähl es mir, ich verspreche ich werd dich nicht mehr unterbrechen."

„Okay, also die weibliche Gestalt hat zweierlei Bedeutung. Sie bedeutet dass ich vom Bösen überschattet bin genauso wie die Welt. Dann hat sich die Frau geteilt und es waren plötzlich zwei gleiche Frauen. Das bedeutet für die Welt, dass sie im Wandel ist und für mich dass ich eine Entscheidung zu fällen habe. Danach hat sich der Schatten auf eine der Frauen gelegt und die Frau wurde selbst zum Schatten die andere blieb weiß. Das bedeutet wenn ich mich für das Falsche entscheide wird die Welt dunkle Zeiten erleben. Aber irgendwie gibt das keinen Sinn für mich."

Draco dachte kurz nach. Vorher hatte er all das witzig gefunden, aber jetzt war ihm nicht mehr nach lachen zumute.

„Für mich gibt das Sinn. Der dunkle Lord will dich. Wenn du dich für ihn entscheidest dann werden dunkle Zeiten auf die Welt zukommen."

„Das habe ich mir auch schon gedacht, aber es ergibt keinen Sinn, weil ich meine Entscheidung schon getroffen habe. Ich will gegen Voldemort und nicht für ihn kämpfen."

Draco war bei seinem Namen kurz zusammengezuckt. Sie wusste nicht wie stark die Überredungskünste des dunklen Lords sein konnten.

Eve saß mit ihren Freunden im Gemeinschaftsraum. Wie immer machten die drei Hausaufgaben während sie las. Ron hatte schon drei Mal versucht Eve zu überreden von ihr abschreiben zu dürfen, aber Hermine hatte es, wie immer, nicht erlaubt.

Eve warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. Sie stand auf ging zum Portraitloch hinaus und kam eine Minute später wieder zurück. Sie wünschte ihren Freunden eine gute Nacht und stieg die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf.

Ron sah Hermine verwundert an.

„Sag mal, hast du eine Ahnung warum sie das grade gemacht hat?"

Hermine blickte von ihren Hausaufgaben für Snape auf und lächelte wissend. Sie zuckte die Schultern und widmete sich wieder ihrem Aufsatz.

„Ach komm schon Hermine, sag mir einfach was das eben war."

„Okay, aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du mindestens eine Woche nicht mehr versuchst von Evelyn oder mir abzuschreiben."

„Das ist unfair!", protestierte Ron. Aber Hermine sah ihn nur herausfordernd an.

„Okay, ich werde eine Woche meine Hausaufgaben alleine machen.", maulte Ron.

Hermine hatte gewonnen. Sie kostete noch einen Moment ihren Triumph aus dann sagte sie Ron was er wissen wollte.

„Das dir das nicht klar ist. Aber gut, Eve hat Draco geholt."

„Sie hat was getan?", fragte Ron mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Aber wie soll er in den Mädchenschlafsaal kommen, Jungs dürfen da nicht hoch.", schaltete sich Harry ein.

Hermine nickte. „Ich weiß, aber es gibt Mittel und Wege auch diesen Mechanismus außer Kraft zu setzten."

„Aber wir hätten ihn doch gesehen oder hat Eve auch einen Tarnumhang?"

„Es gibt auch andere Zauber um sich unsichtbar zu machen.", sagte Hermine und beugte sich wieder über ihren Aufsatz.

Ron hasste es wenn sie etwas wusste und es ihm nicht sagte. Er blickte kurz zu Harry der auf das leere Blatt Pergament starrte das vor ihm lag. Irgendwie hatte Ron das Gefühl dass Harry etwas anderes im Kopf hatte als seine Hausaufgaben.

Eve schmiegte sich ganz nah an Dracos Körper und schlief erschöpft ein. Plötzlich war sie wieder in diesem Kerker. Am anderen Ende stand auch wieder dieser Mann. Evelyn ging sofort auf ihn zu. Sie wollte endlich wissen wer er eigentlich war.

„Wer sind sie?", fragte Evi ohne Umschweife. Der Mann lachte.

„Du kommst schnell auf den Punkt."

„Warum sind sie in meinem Traum? Das ist doch ein Traum oder?"

Der Mann nickte und wies wieder auf die Stühle die aus dem Nichts auftauchten. Evelyn setzte sich.

„Du fragst wer ich bin und warum ich hier bin. Ich will dir die Wahrheit erzählen. Über dich. Über deine Eltern. Über ihren Tod. Die Wahrheit über die Vergangenheit."

„Sind sie echt oder nur ein Produkt meiner Fantasie?"

„Ich bin echt."

„Warum treffen wir uns dann hier und nicht in der realen Welt?"

„Du gehst zur Schule und als ich in Hogwarts war, gefiel es den Lehrern nicht wenn wir uns heimlich rausschlichen."

Der Mann hatte ihr noch immer nicht sein Gesicht gezeigt, es lag noch immer hinter dem Schatten seiner Kapuze verborgen.

„Warum soll ich ihnen glauben?"

„Du musst mir nicht glauben, aber ich spreche die Wahrheit es ist deine Entscheidung ob du sie hören willst."

Evelyn überlegte. Sie hatte nicht gerade ein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache aber sie hatte irgendwie das Gefühl sie sollte ihm vertrauen, weil er die Wahrheit sprach.

Evelyn nickte.

„Ich will die Wahrheit wissen. Sie haben gesagt der dunkle Lord hat meine Eltern nicht ermordet. Wer dann?"

„Deine Mutter wurde von ihrem eigenen Ehemann ermordet. Der Mörder deiner Mutter war Gregory."

Evelyn schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte und wollte sie nicht glauben. Ihr Vater konnte einfach kein Mörder sein.

„Beruhige dich!", ermahnte der Mann, „sonst verlierst du die Verbindung wie gestern."

Eve atmete tief ein.

„Warum hätte er das tun sollen? Er hat meine Mutter geliebt."

„Eifersucht. Deine Mutter war eigentlich in einen anderen Mann verliebt. Und ihr Kind war nicht von ihm sondern von dem anderen."

„Sie wollen sagen, Gregory war nicht mein Vater und deshalb hat er meine Mutter ermordet?"

Der Mann nickte. Eve wurde schlecht. Sie hatte immer gedacht dass ihre Eltern im Kampf gegen das Böse gestorben waren. Sie war wütend. Warum hatte Dipps sie belogen?

„Aber warum hat meine Mutter dann Gregory geheiratet und nicht...?"

„Der Mann hieß Tom Riddle. Aus Angst. Tom war ein Draufgänger, sie hatte Angst dass er ihr nicht treu sein würde und sie mit dem Baby sitzen lässt. Also hat sie Gregory zum Mann genommen, obwohl sie ihn nur als Freund liebte."

„Ich kann dass einfach nicht glauben.", Evelyn hatte das Gesicht in die Hände gestützt. Konnte das wirklich die Wahrheit sein oder war all das nur ein seltsamer Traum? Mehr als dass sie es sah spürte sie wie wieder alles begann sich zu drehen. Der Kerker löste sich in einen Strudel aus Farben auf und als Eve die Augen aufschlug sah sie in das besorgte Gesicht von Draco.

„Eve was ist los mit dir?", seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und er zeigte auf ihre Stirn, „was zum Teufel...Evi das ist das dunkle..."

Eve griff sich instinktiv auf die schmerzende Stirn. Draco hatte Licht gemacht und als Evi ihre Hände betrachtete sah sie noch kurz die Zeichen in den Innenflächen aufglühen bevor sie schließlich verschwanden. Draco saß ihr schreckensbleich gegenüber.

„Was war das?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", hauchte Evelyn. Sie fühlte sich müder als sie war bevor sie zu Bett ging.

„Du musst das Dumbledore erzählen."

„Das habe ich schon. Ich weiß auch nicht was es ist. Aber es wird sicher wieder aufhören."

Draco sah sie immer noch besorgt an.

„Komm es ist spät lass uns weiterschlafen.", sagte Eve und ließ sich wieder in ihre Kissen fallen. Sie war nicht müde, aber sie wollte das Draco schlief. Als sein Atem langsam wieder ruhig wurde und sie sich sicher war dass er fest schlief befreite sie sich vorsichtig aus seiner Umarmung und stand auf. Im dunkeln zog sie sich an nahm ein kleines Buch und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. Es war zwei Uhr Nachts. Sie zauberte mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes eine kuschelige Decke und setzte sich vor den Kamin. Eve schlug „Geheimnisse von Hogwarts" auf und blätterte ein wenig herum. Bei der Überschrift „der Raum der Wünsche" hielt sie inne.

Sie las den Absatz der dazu verfasst war. Genau das wollte sie jetzt. Ein Raum der genauso war wie sie sich das vorstellte. Eve sprang auf und verließ mit schnellen Schritten den Gemeinschaftsraum. Während sie ging wurde sie unsichtbar. Mittlerweile konnte sie das auch ohne ihren Zauberstab relativ gut.

Als sie in dem Gang angekommen war in dem der Raum sein sollte ging sie drei mal auf und ab. Die Tür erschien wie sie es im Buch gelesen hatte. Sie öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Der Raum war riesig and den Wänden waren überall Türen, der Boden war schwarz und so glatt dass man sich darin spiegelte, an den Wänden waren überall Fackeln angebracht und an einer Wand waren Schwerter, Speere und andere Waffen angebracht.

Evelyn trat in die Mitte des Raumes, plötzlich gingen alle Türen auf und in Mäntel gehüllte Gestalten traten hervor. Eine Gestalt löste sich von den anderen und trat vor. Sie begann mit einer blechernen Stimme zu sprechen.

„Wir sind die Krieger. Kämpfe gegen uns!"

Dann griff er Eve mit einem Zauber an. Sie war unvorbereitet und der Zauber traf sie in den Magen. Sie wurde nach hinten geschleudert. Als sie auf dem Boden auftraf fiel sie allerdings nicht hart, sie landete so weich als hätte sie sich in ihr Bett fallen lassen. Auch der Zauber der sie getroffen hatte tat nicht weh. Genauso hatte sie sich diesen Raum gewünscht. So konnte sie für einen Kampf trainieren ohne sich zu verletzten.

Die Krieger griffen wieder an als Eve auf den Beinen war, aber diesmal war sie darauf vorbereitet. Sie wehrte drei Flüche ab und duckte sich vor einem weitern der sie beinahe in den Rücken getroffen hatte. Die nächsten drei Stunden wich sie Flüchen aus und schleuderte Krieger durch den Raum.

Wenn sie Voldemort wirklich entgegen treten wollte dann musste sie kämpfen können. Die Male mussten von ihm stammen. Es geschah immer wenn sie schlief. Aber ohne Schlaf konnte sie auch nicht auskommen.

Eve duckte sich als einer der Krieger einen Fluch auf ihren Kopf geschleudert hatte. Dann rief sie „Stopp!", alle Krieger blieben augenblicklich stehen. Evelyn machte eine Verbeugung die sie aus einem alten Kung Fu Film kannte, die Krieger taten es ihr gleich und verließen den Raum durch die Türen aus denen sie gekommen waren.

Evelyn ging wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Als sie auf ihre Uhr sah musste sie feststellen dass es mittlerweile fünf Uhr früh war. Sie betrat müde ihr Zimmer. Draco stand in nur mit seinen Boxershorts bekleidet neben dem Fenster und starrte hinaus.

„Morgen", sagte Eve zaghaft. Er blickte auf. Seine Mine allerdings blieb hart.

„Wo warst du heute Nacht? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht."

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen", sagte Eve entschuldigend.

„Du warst nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum, ich war kurz unten. Wo warst du?", Draco wurde immer wütender.

„Ich...ich bin im Schloss herumgegangen." Eve ging langsam auf ihn zu. Sie wollte ihre Arme um ihn schlingen, aber Draco wich zurück.

„Was ist los mit dir? Ich hab das Gefühl dass du Geheimnisse vor mir hast? Das habe ich nicht verdient Eve. Ich bin auch ehrlich zu dir."

Evelyn setzte sich auf die Fensterbank und legte ihren Kopf in die Hände.

„Ich weiß doch auch nicht was los ist. Ich fühle mich plötzlich so anders. In den letzten Monaten...nein, im letzten halben Jahr ist so viel passiert. Was soll ich denn tun? Ich kenne mich mittlerweile doch selbst nicht mehr."

Evelyn spürte dass Draco sich zu ihr gesetzt hatte er schlang die Arme um sie und nahm sie fest in den Arm. Nur hier, in seiner Umarmung wusste Evi wer sie war. Draco küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. Heiße Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter. Lange noch wiegte Draco sie im Arm bis sie aufhörte zu schluchzen und einschlief.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16**

Die Tage wurden wärmer und Evelyn und Hermine machten eine Spatziergang über die Länderein des Schlosses.

„Evi, sag mal hattest du wieder solche Träume?"

Eve sah ihre Freundin fragend an. „Was für Träume?"

„Du hattest doch diesen Traum, oder diese Vision mit dem Mann in dem Kerker."

Evelyn nickte, sie traf diesen Mann jetzt schon jede Nacht und obwohl sie sich zuerst schwach gefühlt hatte nachdem sie mit ihm gesprochen hatte, nun fühlte sie sich immer stärker. Jede Nacht ging sie in den Raum der Wünsche und trainierte Draco hatte es bis jetzt nicht mehr bemerkt. Sie wusste selbst nicht warum sie es ihm nicht erzählte und auch wenn sie das Gefühl hatte sie sollte es tun, sie tat es nicht.

„Nein, nicht wirklich.", das war eine Lüge. Aber warum sollte sie ihr gegenüber ehrlich sein.

„Dann ist es ja gut."

Draco hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, aber immerhin waren sie nicht mehr seine Feinde, er musste mit ihnen sprechen. Eve war im Krankenflügel und besuchte Neville, der von einem Unfall im Zaubertränkeunterricht Schlangenhaut und ein Horn auf der Stirn hatte.

Also hatte er Zeit mit ihnen zu sprechen ohne dass Evi sie überraschte. Er betrat die Bibliothek und hoffte inständig dass sie da waren und er nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen musste. Seine Gebete wurden erhört und er ging zu dem Tisch wo die drei saßen.

„Ich muss mit euch reden", sagte er und setzte sich zu ihnen.

Alle drei sahen verwundert von ihrer Arbeit auf. Sie waren es gewohnt mit ihm zu scherzen wenn Evi dabei war, aber sie hatten noch nie alleine mit ihm gesprochen.

„Worum geht's denn?", fragte Ron neugierig.

„Um Eve...sie ist...in letzter Zeit ziemlich merkwürdig, findet ihr nicht?"

Hermine nickte. „Ich habe sie schon darauf angesprochen aber sie hat abgeblockt."

„Ich denke dass es mit ihren Träumen zu tun hat.", sagte Draco nun so leise dass nur die drei ihn hören konnten, „sie hatte vor ein paar Wochen einen Traum und als ich sie aufgeweckt habe hatte sie das dunkle Mal auf der Stirn und auf den Handflächen."

Harry erinnerte sich nur ungern an das dunkle Mal.

„Wir sollten zu Dumbledore gehen, er wird wissen was zu tun ist.", sagte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Eve hat gesagt er weiß von den Träumen."

Die vier waren ratlos, sie machten sich Sorgen um ihre Freundin dennoch konnten sie kaum etwas tun.

„Hi, was macht ihr denn hier?"

Evelyns Stimme hatte die drei so erschreckt dass sie ihre schuldbewussten Minen nicht so schnell verstecken konnten. Eve wusste sofort dass die vier über sie gesprochen hatten. Draco hatte sich am schnellsten wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Ich dachte mir ich warte hier auf dich und da hab ich die drei getroffen."

Die drei nickten zustimmend und setzten eine Unschuldsmine auf. Eve hakte nicht nach, sollten sie doch über sie sprechen.

„Ich geh ein wenig spazieren.", sagte sie und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Ich komm mit ich hab gleich Quidditchtraining.", sagte Malfoy und begleitete Eve bis zum Quidditchfeld.

Eve schlenderte um den See herum. Sie brauchte Ruhe um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um den Mann aus ihren Träumen. Sie hatte schon so viel über ihre Eltern erfahren.

Inzwischen glaubte sie diesem Mann. Sie vertraute ihm sogar schon. Aber es machte ihr ein bisschen Angst wie sie sich veränderte je mehr sie über ihre Eltern wusste. Oder kam es ihr nur so vor als würde sie sich verändern? Sie genoss die Gegenwart ihrer Freunde nicht mehr so wie sie es früher tat. Diesen Gedanken schob sie schon bald beiseite.

Er hatte Eve erzählt dass ihre Mutter der Schwarm aller Männer war. Sie hatte so viel gemein mit ihrer Mutter, sie war eine ebenso gute Schülerin und begabte Hexe gewesen wie Eve es jetzt war.

Evelyn hasste Gregory Enedwaith, er hatte ihr ihre Mutter genommen. Sie war nicht mehr so versessen darauf Voldemort zu töten sie wollte Rache an Gregory nehmen und der Gedanke dass sich dieser Feigling selbst das Leben genommen hatte machte sie immer wütender.

Blaise stand lässig gegen einen Baum gelehnt. Er wartete auf sie. Vom Schloss aus hatte er gesehen wie Draco zum Quiddditchfeld ging und sie um den See spazierte. Blaise wusste dass sie hier lang kommen musste. Sein Meister beeinflusste sie schon ziemlich, dass sah er ihr an, besonders wenn sie mit ihren Freunden zusammen war. Schon bald würde sie ihre Freunde verachten, Blaise gefiel diese Vorstellung.

Evelyn war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie ihn zuerst gar nicht bemerkte.

„Wohin des Weges schönes Fräulein?"

Eve fuhr herum. Sie sah ihn abschätzig an. Eigentlich mochte sie Blaise Zabini nicht, aber in letzter Zeit gefiel er ihr immer besser.

„Willst du mich schon wieder vor irgendetwas warnen? Oder warum lauerst du mir hier auf?"

„Ich war geblendet von deiner Schönheit und da wusste ich, dass ich dich wieder sehen muss."

„Falls du das noch nicht bemerkt hast Blaise, ich bin in festen Händen."

„Na ja, so fest können diese Hände ja nicht sein, sonst wären sie ja hier oder?"

Evelyn lächelte. Früher war Draco auch einmal so gewesen. Eine gewisse Aura hatte ihn umgeben. Er hatte sich genommen was er wollte, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.

„Er ist beim Quidditchtraining.", antwortete Eve kühl, „ich muss jetzt gehen."

Sie ließ ihn stehen, obwohl sie gerne noch länger geblieben wäre.

Eve ging weiter über die Schlossgründe. Noch immer in Gedanken versunken, blieb Eve vor einem riesigen Alten Baum stehen. Als Kind war sie immer auf solche Bäume geklettert. Sie hatte sich immer so frei auf einem Baum gefühlt und wenn sie traurig war hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt von dem Baum getröstet zu werden.

Eve sprang, und beim dritten Versuch erreichte sie den untersten Ast. Sie zog sich daran hoch und als sie auf ihm stand, griff sie zum nächst höheren. Sie verfing sich mit ihrer Kette in einem Ast und mit einem Ruck war sie wieder los. Eve hatte nicht bemerkt das die Kette an dem Ast hängen geblieben war. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich schwächer, dennoch griff sie nach dem nächsten Ast und zog sich hoch. Eve klettere immer höher und höher, bis die Äste zu dünn waren ihr Gewicht zu halten. Auf den obersten Ast setzte sie sich und ließ ihren Blick über Hogwarts schweifen.

Sie fühlte sich als ob sie von einer schweren Last befreit war. Sie ließ diesen Tag nochmals auf sich wirken. Ihr kam Blaise in den Sinn. Hatte sie sich wirklich von ihm angezogen gefühlt? Wie war das möglich? Sie mochte ihn doch nicht einmal und wenn sie jetzt an ihre heutige Begegnung zurück dachte fand sie ihn ganz und gar nicht anziehend. Warum dann vorher? Irgendetwas geschah mit ihr, das wusste sie.

Ihr kam der Gedanke dass sie vielleicht von irgendjemandem beeinflusst wurde. Nur von wem? Hatte dies alles vielleicht etwas mit dem Mann aus ihren Träumen zu tun? Plötzlich vermisste sie Draco wieder. Sie wollte von ihm in den Arm genommen werden, wollte ihn wieder spüren. Eve beschloss, ihn später vom Training abzuholen. Plötzlich war sie wieder glücklich.

Sie saß noch ein wenig da, dann kletterte sie wieder vom Baum. Als sie auf dem untersten Ast stand sah sie plötzlich etwas zwischen den Blättern glitzern. Es war ihre Kette. Das Gefühl von Unsicherheit und Nacktheit beschlich sie wieder. Sofort nahm sie ihre Kette und legte sie wieder um den Hals. Als sie am Boden stand, wollte sie Draco nicht mehr vom Quidditchtraining abholen. Sie wollte weder ihn noch ihre Freunde heute noch sehen.

Als am nächsten Morgen die Post kam, hatte sich Eve nur widerwillig zu ihren Freunden gesetzt. Am liebsten hätte sie alleine gefrühstückt. Eine wunderschöne Chaco-Eule ließ einen Brief auf Eves Teller fallen. Sie nahm ihn und drehte ihn um, in Winx zierlicher Handschrift stand ihr Name darauf geschrieben. An Winx hatte Eve schon lange nicht mehr gedacht. Eigentlich hatte sie ihr versprochen jeden Tag zu schreiben aber sie hatte dies schon seit Wochen nicht mehr getan. Unachtsam riss Evelyn den Brief auf und nahm das Blatt Papier heraus.

„Von wem ist der denn?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Winx", sagte Evelyn kurz angebunden.

„Was schreibt sie denn?", fragte Hermine. Evelyn legte den Brief beiseite.

„Sie will dass ich in den Osterferien nach Hause komme."

„Und fährst du hin?"

Eve zuckte nur die Schultern und nahm sich ein Stück Toast. Sie hatte ihr zuhause vermisst, aber im Grunde wollte sie gar nicht nach Hause. Was war eigentlich mit ihr los? Warum wollte sie nicht mehr nach Hause? Warum empfand sie ihre Freunde zunehmend als nervend? Und warum zum Teufel fühlte sie sich von Draco nicht mehr angezogen? Immer wenn sie in seinen Armen lag, wünschte sie sich, er würde sie ganz schnell wieder loslassen. Früher hatte sie sich dort immer so geborgen gefühlt. Warum war ihr Leben nur plötzlich so kompliziert geworden? Hermines Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ich finde du solltest gehen. Du beherrscht den Stoff für die Schule ausgezeichnet und die Hausaufgaben hast du in Null Komma nichts erledigt."

„Du solltest dich nicht in Dinge mischen die dich nichts angehen Hermine", sagte Eve genervt.

„Ich weiß dass das Schmerzhaft für dich sein muss, aber irgendwann musst du dich alldem stellen."

Konnte Hermine nicht einfach die Klappe halten? Warum musste sie sich immer in Angelegenheiten mischen die sie überhaupt nichts angingen? Miss Oberschlau dachte wieder mal dass sie alles wusste. Dieses nervige dreckige Schlammblut. Eve hielt bei diesem Gedanken inne, hatte sie das wirklich gerade gedacht? Sie war angeekelt von ihren eigenen Gedanken.

„Was muss Eve sich stellen?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihr. Evelyn wurde wieder einmal aus ihrem Gedankenstrudel gerissen. Draco beugte sich hinunter legte den Arm um sie und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange. Evelyn musste das Bedürfnis sich die Wange abzuwischen unterdrücken und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ich hab gemeint das Eve über die Osterferien nach Hause fahren sollte, je länger sie nicht dorthin zurückkehrt desto schwerer wird all das für sie."

„Ich denke auch das du gehen solltest.", sagte Draco liebevoll.

Eve sprang auf. Sie funkelte ihre Freunde wütend an.

„Ihr habt gewonnen, ich fahre in den Ferien heim. Dann seid ihr mich endlich los! Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt, ich gehe in die Bibliothek." Mit diesen Worten verließ Eve die Große Halle und ließ ihre verwirrten Freunde zurück.

„So hab ich das nicht gemeint", sagte Hermine traurig. Draco nickte.

„Ich weiß, und ich glaube sie weiß es auch."

Die vier sahen sich verwirrt und traurig zugleich an. Jedem stand eine Frage im Gesicht geschrieben. Was ist mit ihr los? Doch es sollte noch eine Zeit dauern bis sie es erfuhren.

Eve ging schnellen Schrittes zur Bibliothek. Eigentlich wollte sie dort nicht hin, aber sie wusste nicht wohin sie sonst hätte gehen sollen. Ihre Gedanken kamen nicht mehr zur Ruhe. Ihre Gedankenwelt glich schon seit Wochen einem Schlachtfeld. Eve verlangsamte ihre Schritte. Plötzlich wurde sie von einer Hand in eine Kammer gezogen. Sie war so erschrocken, dass sie nicht einmal geschrieen hatte. Es musste eine Besenkammer sein, denn es war stockdunkel hier drinnen.

Die Hand die Eve in die Kammer gezogen hatte hielt noch immer die ihre. Eve wurde näher gezogen und sie roch den Körper eines Mannes. Eine zweite Hand tauchte aus dem nichts auf, legte sich um ihre Hüfte und zog ihren Körper gegen den des anderen. Evelyns Protest wurde von einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss erstickt. Ohne es eigentlich wirklich zu wollen legte sie die Hände in den Nacken des Unbekannten und zog ihn noch etwas näher an sich.

Eve wusste nicht von wem sie da gerade geküsst wurde, aber eins war ihr klar, es war nicht Draco. Die Hände des Unbekannten wanderten ihren Rücken hinunter, legten sich um ihren Po und zogen ihre Hüften an seine Lenden. Eve spürte die härte des anderen und in ihrer Mitte entbrannte auch plötzlich ein Feuer. Die Zunge des Unbekannten wurde immer frecher. Er biss Eve in die Lippe was sie nur mit einem erstickten stöhnen kommentierte. Seine Hände wanderten zu ihrem Rock und zogen ihn hoch. Sie spürte eine Hand an ihrem Schenkel. Langsam quälend wanderte sie höher, zog ihren Slip ein wenig zur Seite und tauchten in sie ein.

Evelyn hatte ihre Vernunft, die in letzter Zeit sowieso nicht ganz vorhanden war, über Board geworfen und konzentrierte sich nur mehr auf ihre Empfindungen, welche durch die Dunkelheit erregend geschärft waren. Der Unbekannte hatte nun begonnen ihren Hals zu küssen und ihr Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Eves Herzschlag hatte sich verschnellert, genauso wie ihre Atmung. Die Hitze in ihrem Körper breitete sich aus und als der Unbekannte mit seinen Händen über ihren Oberkörper fuhr, breiteten sich Wellen der Erregung von ihrer Mitte her aus.

Während Eve seine Hände an ihrem BH spürte begannen ihre Gedanken plötzlich wieder zu arbeiten. Nein! Sie wollte das doch eigentlich nicht. Oder? Eve ging einen Schritt zurück, sie zog ihren Zauberstab und erhellte mit einem "Lumos" den kleinen Raum. Zuerst war sie von dem hellen Licht geblendet aber ihre Augen gewöhnten sich schnell an die Helligkeit und der Unbekannte bekam ein Gesicht. Eve musste einen Aufschrei unterdrücken. Blaise Zabini grinste ihr entgegen.

„Wie kannst du es wagen...?", begann Eve, wurde aber von ihm unterbrochen.

„Schieb die Schuld jetzt nicht auf mich. Du wolltest es doch auch. Oder?" Blaise machte wieder einen Schritt auf sie zu. Die letzten Worte hatte er nur mehr geflüstert. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und Evelyn konnte sein Verlangen sehen. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut und plötzlich wurde ihr die Tatsache bewusst, dass sie hier mit offenem Hemd stand. Schnell griff sie nach ihrem Umhang und schlang ihn um sich.

Blaise Gesicht kam ihr immer näher aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht von seinem Blick losreißen. Er wollte wieder ihre Hände nehmen aber Eve stieß ihn beiseite und stürzte aus der Besenkammer. Ihr Gesicht war hochrot und ihr Herz klopfte noch immer wie verrückt. Mit schnellen Schritten lief sie den Gang zum Mädchenklo entlang. Als sie die Tür aufstieß schwebte die Maulende Myrthe über einem Waschbecken und verursachte wie so oft eine Überschwemmung.

Als sie Eve sah verschwand sie mit einem lauten Seufzten durch die Wand. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Myrthe Angst vor ihr. Evelyn kannte den Grund nicht, denn sie hatte ihr noch nie etwas getan.

Sie stellte sich vor ein Waschbecken, drehte kaltes Wasser auf und ließ es über ihr Gesicht laufen. Sie trocknete sich in ihren Umhang und knöpfte ihr Hemd wieder zu. Als sie in den Spiegel sah kam sie sich merkwürdig fremd vor. Es war ihr Gesicht, ihre Haare, ihr Mund, ihre Augen und dennoch war es nicht wirklich sie.

Eves Gedanken wanderten wieder in die Besenkammer. Aber seltsamer Weise sehnte sich ihr Körper nicht nach Blaise, wenn sie Draco so nah war sehnte sich ihr Körper dann immer nach ihm, obwohl ihre Gedanken ihn derzeit verabscheuten. Bei Blaise war das genau umgekehrt. Eve fühlte sich so verloren, so zwiegespalten. Die Glocke läutete zum Unterricht aber als Eve die Toilette verließ steuerte sie nicht auf McGonnagals Klassenzimmer zu, ihre Füße trugen sie zum Raum der Wünsche.

Eve trainierte dort den ganzen Tag, während ihre Freunde sie, blind vor Sorge, suchten. Völlig erschöpft und verschwitzt kehrte Eve in der Nacht in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Es war 1 Uhr früh.

„Evelyn!", Hermine war aufgesprungen und eilte zu ihr. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war bis auf die drei völlig leer.

„Wo bist du den ganzen Tag gewesen? Wir haben dich überall gesucht und keiner hat gewusst wo du bist."

Die drei Freunde wirkten sichtlich erleichtert. Sie sahen Eve fragend an.

„Also wo warst du?", fragte Ron ein zweites Mal.

„Das geht euch nichts an!", fuhr Eve sie an.

Warum war sie plötzlich so zornig auf ihre Freunde? Sie hatten sich doch nur Sorgen um sie gemacht. Evelyn wollte sich entschuldigen, sie wollte ihren Freunden sagen wie leid es ihr tat, wie sie sich in den letzten Wochen verhalten hatte. Stattdessen sagte sie: „Wenn dieses Verhör jetzt endlich vorbei ist kann ich ja, jetzt schlafen gehen."

In ihren Gedanken hörte sie den Aufschrei der Vernunft, der ihr sagte sie solle jetzt endlich wieder normal werden aber die Stimme wurde immer leiser. Sie drehte sich um und ging auf die Treppen zu als ihre Knie einknickten und sie zu Boden fiel. Ihre Haare verdeckten ihr Gesicht wie ein Vorhang und die Stimme in ihrem Kopf durfte nur ein kurzes, keuchendes „Hilfe" aus ihrem Mund schicken.

Ihre Freunde waren zu ihr geeilt und halfen ihr auf. Sie brachten sie zu einem Sessel und setzten sie hinein. Eve rannen heiße Tränen über ihre Wangen.

„Evelyn, was ist mit dir?"

Hermines Stimme drang nur sehr leise in Eves Bewusstsein ein, denn der Schlaf hatte sie schon fast eingeholt. Alles begann sich zu drehen und Eve ließ ihren Körper im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, während ihre Gedanken eine weite Reise antraten.

Hermine ging im Zimmer auf und ab. Sie war nervös. Harry kaute auf seinen Fingern herum und Ron sah besorgt zu Eve hinüber die mit feuchten Wangen in einem Ledersessel saß und schlief.

„Was ist los mit ihr?", fragte Harry müde.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und ging weiterhin im Zimmer auf und ab.

„Das war doch gerade eindeutig ein Hilferuf.", sagte Harry.

Hermine nickte.

„Könntest du dich bitte hinsetzen, du machst mich völlig nervös mit deinem auf und ab Gelaufe.", sagte Ron zornig.

„Entschuldige", erwiderte Hermine und setzte sich.

„Wisst ihr wie sie mir vorkommt? Als ob sie besessen wäre."

Ron sah Harry fragend an.

„Besessen? Wovon?"

„Die richtige Frage wäre von wem?", Hermine sah die beiden wissend an, „Voldemort."

Ron zog die Luft ein, er hatte sich noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt dass seine Freunde seinen Namen so ohne weiteres aussprachen.

„Du denkst dass er in Eves Geist eindringt und sie manipuliert?"

„Wir wissen doch alle dass er das kann. Du bist im letzten Jahr ja auch irgendwie unter seinem Bann gestanden. Du warst immer sehr schnell gereizt und ich denke dies trifft auch auf Evi zu."

„Aber warum gerade sie?"

Hermine war aufgesprungen und ging wieder im Zimmer auf und ab.

„Sie ist eine sehr begabte Hexe."

„Ich meine wir sollten zu Dumbledore gehen."

Hermine nickte: „Ja Harry, du hast recht. Bringen wir sie zu ihm."

„Und wie sollen wir in sein Büro kommen? Mitten in der Nacht?"

Harry und Hermine lächelten. „Wozu haben wir eigentlich die Karte des Herumtreibers?"

Evelyn stand wieder in diesem Kerkerartigen Gewölbe, sie war wütend, denn sie fühlte sich von dem Mann der vor ihr stand betrogen.

„Ich habe dich schon erwartet, du bist sehr spät dran. Komm setz dich.", begrüßte er sie freundlich.

„Ich will antworten! Wer bist du und warum verändere ich mich so? Hast du etwas damit zu tun?"

Evelyn wollte sich nicht setzten. Sie wollte endlich die Wahrheit erfahren.

„Ich bin ein Freund. Du veränderst dich nicht, du entdeckst nur gerade einen neuen Teil von dir. Einen Teil der vorher im Verborgenen geschlummert hatte. Alles ist komplizierter weil Dumbledore dich nach Griffindore geschickt hat. Du hättest eine Slytherin werden sollen."

„Wer bist du? Und versuch dich nicht wieder rauszureden. Ich will deinen Namen."

„Aber den werde ich dir nicht nennen."

„Dann werde ich auch nicht wieder hier her zurückkommen."

„Doch das wirst du!"

„Warum bist du dir da so sicher?"

„Weil ich dir Antworten gebe. Nur ich kann dir alles über deine Mutter und deinen Vater erzählen."

Er hatte Recht. Eve würde sich in ihren Träumen immer wieder hier her führen lassen, weil er ihr zeigte wo sie her kam. Er wusste so viel über ihre Eltern. Dennoch beschlich sie ein immer stärker werdendes Gefühl dass diese Träume nicht gut für sie waren.

Dumbledore ging in seinem Arbeitszimmer auf und ab. Evelyn saß in einem Stuhl gegenüber seinem Schreibtisch und schlief. Was sollte er tun? War es zu früh ihr jetzt die Wahrheit zu sagen? Hätte er es schon viel früher tun müssen?

Eigentlich wollte Daniel ihr alles sagen. In seinen letzten Briefen hatte er betont, dass er es ihr selbst sagen würde. Prof. Defoe hatte Dumbledore bedrängt es ihr unter keinen Umständen zu erzählen. Daniel hatte immer schon ein paar Schritte im Voraus gedacht. Auch wenn man sein Handeln nicht immer gleich verstand, sobald man alle Zusammenhänge kannte wurde alles klar und sein Handeln wurde logisch.

Es musste also einen Grund gegeben haben warum Daniel so strikt dagegen war. Aber Dumbledore hatte Angst bei Eve den gleichen Fehler zu machen wie bei Harry. Hätte er ihm von der Prophezeiung rechtzeitig erzählt könnte Sirius jetzt noch leben.

Plötzlich fuhr Evelyn von dem Sessel hoch. Sie saß aufrecht da, mit großen Augen und schneller Atmung, wie ein gejagtes Beutetier.

„Schlechte Träume?", fragte Dumbledore und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Was...Wo...Prof. Dumbledore?" Evelyn schien mehr als nur verwirrt.

„Deine Freunde haben sich Sorgen um dich gemacht und dich deshalb zu mir gebracht. Du hast dich in letzter Zeit eigenartig verhalten und sie hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass du...nicht ganz du selbst warst."

„Ohh.", sagte Eve matt.

„Du warst heute den ganzen Tag wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Wo warst du."

Evelyn schwieg. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, denn sie wollte auf keinen Fall den Raum der Wünsche verraten. Dieser Raum sollte ihr Geheimnis bleiben.

„Ich hab mich im Verbotenen Wald verlaufen.", dies war zwar, wie der Namen schon sagte verboten, aber es war ihr immer noch lieber als ihr Geheimnis zu verraten.

Dumbledore nickte. Er wusste dass sie ihn angelogen hatte.

„Möchtest du mir noch irgendetwas erzählen?"

Evelyn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber ich hätte eine Frage an Sie."

„Nur zu, frag was immer du möchtest."

Evelyn schluckte: „Der sprechende Hut hat mich nach Griffindore geschickt. Aber er hat gesagt, dass ich eigentlich nach Slytherin gehören würde. Wollten sie das ich nach Griffindore komme?"

Dumbledore faltete seine Hände und sah Eve wachsam über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg an.

„Du wolltest eigentlich fragen, ob ich den sprechenden Hut soweit manipuliert habe dass er dich nach Griffindore schickt. Oder?"

Evelyn nickte verlegen. So direkt hatte sie sich nicht getraut den Schulleiter zu fragen.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht. Manchmal trifft der sprechende Hut eigene Entscheidungen, wenn er denkt dass es für die Zaubererschaft von Bedeutung sein wir. So wie er im letzten Jahr die Schüler aufgefordert hat zusammen zu halten. Es hatte einen Grund warum er dich nach Griffindore geschickt hat."

„Danke für ihre Ehrlichkeit Professor."

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas was du mir sagen willst?"

Eve verneinte.

„Hattest du wieder solche Alpträume?"

Evelyn schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte es ihm eigentlich erzählen, aber irgendetwas hielt sie davor zurück.

„Es ist schon sehr spät, oder früh, je nach dem wie man es betrachten will. Geh jetzt zu Bett."

Als Evelyn den Raum verlassen hatte, ärgerte sich Dumbledore darüber, dass er es ihr nicht gesagt hatte. Er hoffte nur innständig dass Daniel Recht damit hatte, dass sie es noch nicht wissen sollte.

Evelyn ging langsam durch die leeren Gänge sie wollte nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren. Dort warteten ihre Freunde auf sie und sie würden Antworten verlangen. Antworten die sie ihnen nicht geben konnte, die sie selbst nicht hatte. Irgendwo hörte sie das leise tapsen von Katzenpfoten. Mrs. Norris schlich im Schloss herum, bereit jeden an ihren Herren zu verraten der jetzt noch in den Gängen umher schlich. Evelyn zog ein kleines Buch aus ihrem Mantel und öffnete es. Sie schlug die Karte auf, die hinten eingeklebt und zum aufklappen war. Mit dem Finger fuhr sie den Weg entlang den sie gehen wollte.

Fünf Minuten später, ohne auch nur einer Menschenseele begegnet zu sein war sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen. Sie tippte mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Tür und diese schwang lautlos auf. Kalte klare Luft schlug ihr entgegen und Evelyn trat hinaus. Sie stand auf dem höchsten Turm Hogwarts der für den Astronomieunterricht oft benutzt wurde.

Heute war er leer. Langsam schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und trat zu der Mauer. Der Anblick war atemberaubend. Die Sonne sandte langsam ihre Strahlen über das erwachende Land. Alles lag noch ruhig unter ihr, nur der Rauch der aus Hagrids Hütte aufstieg ließ sie nicht vergessen dass sie ganz alleine auf der Welt war. Evelyn setzte sich auf die breite Mauer und ließ einen ihrer Füße ins leere baumeln, den anderen hatte sie angewinkelt und ihr Buch aufgestützt. Sie las es jetzt wohl schon zum dritten Mal, aber es hielt sie immer noch in seinem Bann. Wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, würde sie sagen sie habe es geschrieben. Es war ihr wortlaut. Selbst die feine Handschrift ähnelte der ihren.

Evelyn las bis die Sonne schon über dem Horizont aufgetaucht war und den See wie tausend Diamanten glitzern ließ. Am liebsten hätte sie ihre Sachen gepackt und wäre weggelaufen. Irgendwohin wo sie niemand kannte. Um alles hinter sich zu lassen. Dieser Impuls war so stark dass sich Eves Brustkorb anfühlte als würde er in einem Schraubstock stecken, der unerbittlich zugedreht wurde. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht und fielen auf ihre Hand. Lautlos schluchzte sie. Evelyn weinte um ihr Leben, um ihre Freunde und um ihre Eltern. Noch nie war sie so traurig und wütend im selben Moment gewesen aber auch noch nie so unglaublich müde.

Der Schlaf hüllte sie ein und führte sie wieder an einen altbekannten Ort. Einen Ort der ihr Schicksal aber auch ihr Verhängnis war.


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17**

Harry, Ron und Hermine waren in den Stühlen, in die sie sich vor Stunden gesetzt hatte eingeschlafen. Sie hatten auf Eve gewartet, diese war aber nicht gekommen. Ginny kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum und weckte die drei.

„Hey, ihr Schlafmützen aufstehen, es gibt Frühstück."

„Ginny, hau ab, es ist noch viel zu früh", maulte Ron.

„In einer halben Stunde beginnt der Unterricht, ich habe euch geweckt, noch mal komme ich aber nicht.", Ginny verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Hermine fuhr hoch. Sie warf sofort einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. Dann rüttelte sie Ron und Harry, als die beiden einigermaßen munter waren lief sie immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hinauf. Sie klopfte an die Tür zu Evelyns Zimmer, aber niemand antwortete. Vorsichtig trat Hermine ein, das Bett war unberührt und das Zimmer leer.

„Eve ist diese Nacht nicht zurück gekommen.", sagte Hermine als sie wieder bei den Jungs war.

„Scheiße!"

„Ron! Hör auf zu Fluchen."

„Ist doch wahr. Irgendetwas ist mit unserer Freundin los und anscheinend weiß nicht mal Dumbledore was da zu machen ist."

Die drei fühlten sich so hilflos, bis jetzt hatten sie immer gewusst gegen wen sie kämpften, aber wie sollten sie gegen etwas vorgehen, dass sie weder sehen noch begreifen konnten.

„Vielleicht ist sie schon unten beim Essen.", versuchte Harry den anderen und sich selbst Mut zu machen.

Aber er hatte unrecht, denn ihre Freundin lag noch immer auf dem höchsten Turm Hogwarts und focht einen Kampf aus den auch sie nicht gewinnen konnte.

Ein Schrei durchdrang das Kerkergewölbe, brach sich an den Mauern und hallte überall in einer schaurigen Vielzahl lebloser Stimmen wieder.

„Es reicht, hör auf in meine Träume einzudringen, hör auf mir mein Leben zu stehlen, hör auf mich zu verändern!"

Evelyn schrie sich die Seele aus dem Hals. Ihr Blut kochte und ihr Herz schien bald aus ihrer Brust zu springen. Aber der Mann unter der Kapuze lachte nur leise, was eine neue Welle von Wut Evelyns Körper zum beben brachte.

„Du bist wütend. Auf wen?", fragte der Namenlose.

„Auf dich, weil du mir mein Leben stiehlst. Alles war so einfach bevor du in meinen Träumen aufgetaucht bist."

„Nein", sagte er langsam und gelassen, „deine Wut kann sich nicht gegen mich richten, ich bin nur eine Gestalt in deinen Träumen, du brauchst einen echten Gegner. Einen wirklichen Feind."

Evelyn keuchte vor Schmerz. Denn die Wut schien ihr Blut wirklich zum kochen zu bringen. Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und bemerkte wie sehr sie glühte. Dann blickte sie auf die Innenflächen ihrer Hand.

„Nein", würgte Eve hervor, „das kann nicht wahr sein." Das Zeichen brannte auf ihnen und sie spürte es auch auf ihrer Stirn.

„Ich gebe dir ein Ziel für deine Wut."

Plötzlich trat ein Mann aus dem Schatten, er hatte blondes Haar und wirkte irgendwie alt. Aber obwohl Evelyn ihn noch nie persönlich getroffen hatte wusste sie wer es war.

Gregory Enedwaith, der Mörder ihrer Eltern. Die Wut steigerte sich ins unermessliche, Evelyn wollte sich auf ihn stürzen, sein Gesicht zerkratzen, ihm einfach nur Schmerzen zufügen bis er sie um seinen Tod anflehte.

„Beherrsche deinen Zorn, lass die Wut für dich arbeiten. Warte ab und lass sie dich stark machen. Atme tief ein.", die Stimme des Unbekannten drang nur langsam in ihr Bewusstsein vor, aber Evelyn tat was er sagte.

Sie wartete, sah ihr Gegenüber an und atmete tief ein. Dann wieder aus und wieder ein. Sie spürte wie die Wut sie durchströmte und der blanke Hass aus ihrem Kopf in ihre Adern floss, er pulsierte immer stärker und war nur durch das langsame ein und ausatmen auszuhalten.

„Und jetzt töte ihn!", schrie er.

Evelyn ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und steckte sie ihrem Feind entgegen, ein grüner Feuerball bildete sich und stürzte auf Gregory zu, als sie ihre Fäuste öffnete. Die Flammen umfingen ihn und fraßen an seinem Körper, er schrie und versuchte sich am Boden zu wälzen aber es half ihm nichts. Die Flammen schienen seinem Körper unendliche Qualen zuzufügen jedoch töteten sie ihn nicht.

„Mach dem ein Ende und töte ihn.", die kalte Stimme des Mannes schien den Raum einzunehmen und die Schreie des anderen wurden leiser.

Evelyn zog ihren Zauberstab, sie wollte einen der verboten Zaubersprüche anwenden. Doch der Unbekannte hielt sie zurück.

„Du kannst es auch ohne dieses Stück Holz. Hauche sein Leben aus."

Evelyn wollte fragen wie, aber tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie es. Es war immer schon da gewesen, nur hatte sie es vorher nie bemerkt und jetzt setzte sie es ein. Sie streckte nur ihre rechte Hand aus und Gregory blieb leblos am Boden liegen, die Augen vor Schreck geweitet. Dann verpuffte seine Gestalt.

„Was war das für ein Gefühl?", fragte die Gestalt und kam näher.

Über Evelyns Wangen rannen heiße Tränen.

„Du fühlst dich jetzt gut, du fühlst dich stark, aber ein Teil von dir ist schockiert über das was eben geschehen ist.", drang die Stimme des Unbekannten in Evelyns Bewusstsein.

„Nein!", schrie sie und sträubte sich gegen alles. Wider begann sich der Raum zu drehen und nur die Worte des Gesichtslosen drangen noch in Evelyns Kopf: „Du kannst mir nicht entkommen, denn es ist dein Schicksal!"

Dann fuhr sie hoch. Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel und Evelyn hatte schon sicher ein paar Unterrichtsstunden verpasst. In ihrem Kopf herrschte völliges Chaos und nur vereinzelte Bilder und Gefühle drangen in ihr hoch. Gregorys totes Gesicht. Das Gefühl als sie gewusst hatte, dass sie den Tod ihrer Eltern gerächt hatte. Evelyn stand auf und drängte alle Gedanken und Gefühle beiseite, denn es war alles nur in ihrem Kopf passiert. Nichts davon war real und sie wollte auch nicht dass es Wirklichkeit wurde.

Sie fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und verließ den Turm. Evelyn wollte nie wieder in den Kerker zurückkehren.

Draco stand an diesem Abend vor dem Spiegel. Er blickte in ein Gesicht, welches nicht das seine sein konnte. Seine Haare hatten ihren Glanz verloren und hingen ihm wirr um den Kopf, seine Augen waren eingefallen und wirkten müde, sein Ganzes Gesicht wirkte viel blasser als sonst und beinahe hässlich.

Und es gab nur einen Grund für all das. Evelyn Enedwaith. Sie war seine größtes Verlangen und sein schlimmster Fluch. Er liebte sie mit jeder Faser seines Körpers und früher hatte sie seine Liebe auch erwidert, aber jetzt. Jetzt schien sie so verändert, so traurig, abweisend und anders. Sie hatte ihre Fröhlichkeit und Unbeschwertheit verloren.

Draco konnte nicht mehr schlafen, jede Nacht wachte er mit einem Schrei auf. Er rief ihren Namen. Schon vor Wochen war er aus dem Schlafsaal in den Gemeinschaftsraum übersiedelt und schlief jetzt dort Nacht für Nacht.

Jetzt wo er so verzweifelt dastand fasste Draco einen Entschluss, er würde um sie kämpfen. Um ihre Liebe egal was er anstellen musst um sie wieder für sich zu bekommen, er würde nicht eher aufgeben, bis sie nicht wieder so war wie sie früher gewesen ist. Er war ein Malfoy und auch wenn ihm sein Name nun mehr wenig bedeutete so wusste er doch, dass ein Malfoy nie aufgeben würde zu kämpfen, und das hatte auch er nicht vor.

Evelyn war ihren Freunden den ganzen Tag erfolgreich aus dem Weg gegangen und am Ende dieser Woche würde sie die drei für ein paar Wochen nicht mehr sehen, denn da begannen die Osterferien und sie würde heimfahren. Plötzlich war sie froh, dass Hermine sie dazu überredet hatte.

Evelyn hatte den Nachmittag im Raum der Wünsche verbracht, jetzt wollte sie in die Bibliothek gehen. Prof. Snape hatte ihnen irgendwann etwas über einen Zaubertrank erzählt mit dem man für Wochen ohne Schlaf auskommen konnte. Sie wusste auch noch dass das Buch mit der Anleitung für diesen Trank in der verbotenen Abteilung stand. Sie brauchte dieses Buch, denn sie wollte niemals wieder in diesen Kerker zurückkehren.

Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte hinter sich. Evelyn drehte sich nicht um sondern verschnellerte ihr Tempo.

„Evelyn warte!"

Genervt drehte sie sich um, also war sie doch nicht allen an dem heutigen Tag entkommen. Draco lächelte als er ihr Gesicht sah. Aber sie erwiderte sein Lächeln nicht. Evelyn hätte ihn gerne angelächelt. Sie hätte viel dafür gegeben ihn wieder lieben zu können. Aber sie war jetzt auf dem besten Weg dazu. Nämlich nicht mehr zu schlafen.

„Ich fahre in den Osterferien auch nach Hause. Dann kann ich dich besuchen. Ist das nicht toll?", fragte er strahlend.

„Ganz toll Draco.", sagte Evelyn und wandte sich zum gehen. Aber Draco hielt sie am Arm zurück.

„Eve was ist los mit dir?"

Evelyn riss sich wütend los. Sie wollte ihm alles erklären, ihm von ihren furchtbaren Träumen erzählen, sich von ihm in den Arm nehmen lassen und einfach wieder glücklich sein. Stattdessen erwiderte sie mit einer Kälte in ihrer Stimme die selbst einen Eskimo zum zittern gebracht hätte.

„Du willst mich besuchen? Dann tu das ich kann dich ja wohl kaum davon abhalten, aber lass mich jetzt in Ruhe. Ich habe noch zu tun.", dann schritt sie von dannen.

Evelyn hatte Glück denn die Bibliothek war leer bis auf Madame Pince, die gerade im hinteren Teil, Bücher einsortierte. Als wäre sie auf der Suche nach einem Buch schlenderte Evelyn zu ihr. Sie stellte sich hinter die Bibliothekarin und murmelte eine Zauberformel. Madame Pince sank gegen das Regal und schlief im stehen ein.

So schnell sie konnte lief Evelyn zur verbotenen Abteilung. Als sie die Tür öffnete schien es so als ob sich ein freudiges murmeln der Bücher erhob. Evelyn suchte die Reihen zielstrebig ab und fand das Buch sofort. Sie schlug es auf und begann mit rasender Geschwindigkeit die richtige Seite zu finden. Das Herz klopfte Evelyn bis zum Hals, denn jeden Augenblick konnte ein Lehrer oder ein anderer Schüler die Bibliothek betreten und sie erwischen. Aber genau dieser Nervenkitzel hatte sie veranlasst nicht bis zur Nacht zu warten.

Na ja, der Nervenkitzel und ihre Ungeduld. Sie hatte die Seite gefunden, zog ein Stück Pergament und ihre Feder hervor und verzauberte sie so dass sie die Seite in Windeseile abschrieb. Am Gang hörte Evelyn Schritte, ihre Feder war gerade beim letzten Absatz. Die Schritte kamen immer näher. Schweiß breitete sich auf Eves Stirn aus.

Die Feder war fertig und fiel um, Evelyn stopfte alles in ihre Tasche steckte das Buch wieder an seinen Platz zurück und lief hinter das Regal an dem Madame Pince lehnte und leise schnarchte. Die Schritte gingen an der Bibliothek vorbei just als Evi hinter dem Regal verschwunden war. Als sie sich immer weiter entfernten sprach Evelyn die Formel um Pince aufzuwecken. Diese schnarchte verwirrt auf und rieb sich die Augen.

„Huch, jetzt bin ich wohl eingeschlafen.", sagte diese und drehte sich zu Evelyn um, „Brauchst du etwas mein Kind?"

Evelyn lächelte, „Nein, nein. Ich habe schon was ich brauche vielen Dank."

Der Trank war komplizierter als sie es sich gedacht hatte und Evelyn hatte weiß Gott nicht alle Zutaten. Sie musste sich den Rest besorgen, aber nachdem sie die restlichen Zutaten hier kaum kaufen konnte musste Evelyn sie stehlen und zwar in Snapes Büro. Dazu musste sie ihn aber erst herauslocken.

Evelyn machte sich unsichtbar und ging mit schnellen Schritten durch das Schloss. Sie suchte jemanden der ihr dabei eine wichtige Hilfe sein konnte, vorausgesetzt er tat was sie ihm sagte. Evelyn hatte noch nie Probleme mit Peeves gehabt, er hatte ihr noch keine Streiche gespielt und wenn er ihr in die Quere kam, war er bis jetzt immer schnell abgetaucht. Aber es war natürlich etwas ganz anderes ihn um Hilfe zu bitten.

Im zweiten Stock fand Eve ihn schließlich. Er war gerade dabei auf einen Wandteppich mit grüner Farbe wüste Beschimpfungen zu schreiben.

„Peeves!", rief Evelyn. Der Poltergeist fuhr hoch und machte sich drauf und dran abzuhauen. „Warte, ich brauche deine Hilfe."

Abschätzig, fast ängstlich sah er sie an. „Meine Hilfe?", fragte er misstrauisch nachdem er sie von oben bis unten gemustert hatte.

„Ja, du sollst etwas anstellen.", sagte Evelyn ruhig.

„Aber ich stelle ständig etwas an. Unfug ist mein zweiter Vorname.", erwiderte Peeves und hüpfte erfreut in der Luft herum.

„Es muss schon etwas schlimmer sein als ein bisschen Farbe auf einem alten Teppich.", bemerkte sie mit einem deut auf den Teppich von dem mittlerweile die Farbe auf den Boden tropfte. „Es ist mir völlig egal was du anstellst, aber es muss wirklich, wirklich schlimm sein."

Peeves nickte eifrig und hüpfte weg. Evelyn hatte sich das schwieriger vorgestellt. Sie lief hinunter in den Kerker in Richtung von Snapes Büro. Im Gang drückte sie sich in den Schatten, machte sich unsichtbar und wartete. Die Minuten vergingen nur langsam. Und als sie bereits eine halbe Stunde wartete, war sie sich sicher dass Peeves sie verraten hatte und nur so getan hat als würde er ihr helfen.

Evelyn wollte gerade wieder gehen als sie schnell Schritte näher kommen hörte. Es war Filch. Er eilte ihr entgegen und stürmte ohne zu klopfen in Snapes Büro.

„Prof. Sanpe, diesmal ist er wirklich zu weit gegangen!", rief Filch aufgeregt.

„Können Sie nicht anklopfen?", fauchte Snape.

„Entschuldigen Sie Professor. Aber Peeves hat alle Toiletten geflutet. Überall ist Wasser, es steht sogar schon in der großen Halle, bald werden die Kerker überflutet werden."

„Mein Gott", Evelyn hörte wie Snape aufgesprungen war, „drehen sie das Wasser ab!"

„Das wollte ich, aber er hat die Armaturen herausgerissen.", verteidigte sich Filch.

Snape und Filch eilten aus dem Büro und Evelyn war sich sicher dass sie eine Zeit lang beschäftig sein würden.

Evelyn saß in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Boden, vor ihr brodelte ihr Kessel vor sich hin. Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht und die Müdigkeit schien immer hartnäckiger zu versuchen sie zu einem kurzen Schläfchen zu überreden. Noch fünf Minuten köcheln und der Trank war fertig.

Evelyn dachte an ihre Freunde. Sie war in der letzten Zeit unausstehlich zu ihnen gewesen und es würde sie nicht wundern wenn sie nie wieder auch nur ein Wort mit ihr sprachen. Dann schweiften ihre Gedanken zu Malfoy. Was hatte sie eigentlich in der letzten Zeit so an ihm gestört? Er war immer nett zu ihr gewesen. Draco hatte seinen Ruf seine Familie einfach alles für sie gegeben und wie hatte sie sich dafür bedankt? Sie hatte ihn mit Füßen getreten. Irgendetwas musste sie einfach unternehmen.

Sie nahm den Kessel vorsichtig von dem Feuer das sie heraufbeschworen hatte und goss sich einen Becher voll ein. Langsam trank sie die heiße Flüssigkeit. Sie schmeckte scheußlich. In Eves Körper breitete sich eine rasante Wärme aus, aber sie wurde keineswegs wacher davon. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie spürte die Müdigkeit in sich aufsteigen. Evelyn lehnte sich zurück sie wollte nicht, aber schließlich schloss sie die Augen. Als sie gerade beim einschlafen war spürte sie wie sich die Hitze in ihrem Körper wie ein Feuer ausbreitete. Die Energie schoss durch ihren Körper und Evelyn musste aufspringen. Sie konnte nicht mehr sitzen und lief unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab. Dieser Effekt gab sich nach ein paar Minuten und Evelyn war so wach als hätte sie die ganze Nacht geschlafen.

Die Stunden bis zur Morgendämmerung verbrachte Evelyn mit lesen und als die Sonne schließlich endlich über dem Horizont aufgetaucht war, zog sie sich frische Sachen an und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Unten stand Prof. McGonnagal und ca. die Hälfte der Griffindore Schüler. Als schließlich alle da waren erhob sie die Stimme:

„Nachdem gestern, durch Peeves, an der Schule gehöriger Schaden entstanden ist hat der Schulleiter beschlossen ihre Ferien schon früher beginnen zu lassen.", ein Jubeln breitete sich im Raum aus. „Allerdings müssen alle Schüler über die Ferien Hogwarts verlassen und nach Hause zurückkehren. Bitte schicken sie Eulen an ihre Familien, denn heute Abend werden sie alle Heimfahren."

Evelyn machte sofort am Absatz kehrt und lief wieder hinauf in ihr Zimmer um alle Sachen zu packen.

Hermine sah wie sie hinaufeilte. Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihre Freundin, aber das war eigentlich schon fast Hermines Normalzustand. Immer wieder fragte sie sich was in ihr vorging und warum Dumbledore nichts dagegen unternahm.

„Na, toll die Dursleys werden sich freuen wenn sie meine Eule kriegen.", riss Harrys Stimme sie aus den Gedanken.

„Ach, was. Ich werde Mam fragen ob du bei uns die Ferien verbringen darfst. Ich denke aber sie hat nichts dagegen", erwiderte Ron, „Hermine du kannst uns sicher auch besuchen."

Hermine nickte nachdenklich. „Ja das wäre toll", sagte sie in Gedanken versunken „vielleicht sollten wir alle auch Evelyn besuchen."

„Das ist eine gute Idee."

Ron und Hermine gingen in die Eulerei um an ihre Eltern Briefe zu schicken während Harry nach oben ging um seine Sachen zu packen.

Die Schüler Hogwarts durften den Rest des Tages ihre Häuser nicht verlassen. Das Essen war ihnen gebracht worden und so liefen alle Schüler umher und packten, um auch nichts Wichtiges zu vergessen.

Nur Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen in einem Stuhl am Feuer und spielten Zauberschach. Besser gesagt verloren Hermine und Harry gegen Ron beim Zauberschach. Hermine hatte mit einem Zauberspruch alle ihre Sachen innerhalb von Minuten zusammengepackt und dann ihren Freunden geholfen, so waren sie schon jetzt fertig und beobachteten die anderen wie sie gestresst die Treppen rauf und runter liefen.

Hermine schaute ihnen kurz zu und schüttelte den Kopf: „Würden sie ein bisschen mehr lesen, dann hätten sie schon gepackt und würden nicht wie ein paar aufgeschreckte Hühner umherlaufen."

Ron sah kurz vom Schachbrett auf und erwiderte: „Ja, Hermine wir wissen alle das du ganz toll bist." Sie funkelte ihn böse an.

Evelyn war den ganzen Tag nicht einmal aus ihrem Zimmer gekommen. Hermine war schon mehrmals hinaufgegangen und hatte geklopft aber Eve hatte nie geantwortet.

„Ich wüsste gerne warum Peeves das gemacht hat", sagte Ron und starrte wieder konzentriert auf das Schachbrett.

„Was meinst du damit? Peeves ist ein Poltergeist, er macht immer irgendwelchen Blödsinn. Läufer F6", sagte Harry und warf mit seiner Figur Rons Dame.

„Ja, aber ich weiß was Ron meint.", schaltete sich Hermine ein, „normalerweise macht er kleinere Sachen, wie die Türschlösser verkleben oder Filch mit Kreide bewerfen. Aber so etwas Extremes hat er noch nie gemacht."

„Es ist fast so als hätte ihn jemand dazu angestiftet. Wenn Fred und George noch hier wären hätte ich gesagt sie waren es Turm F6.", Ron schlug mit seiner Figur wiederum Harrys.

„Es ist meine Schuld." Die Köpfe der drei fuhren hoch. Evelyn setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben Harry. Sie warf einen Blick auf das Schachbrett. „Harry dein Läufer auf E5. Schach matt Ron." Harrys Figur ging auf dieses Feld und Rons König legte seine Krone nieder und verließ das Spielfeld.

„Danke", sagte Harry und grinste.

„Was meinst du mit das warst du?", fragte Hermine die Eve die ganze Zeit über angestarrt hatte.

Evelyn senkte die Stimme, damit niemand ihr Gespräch belauschte: „Ich hab Peeves gesagt er soll etwas anstellen, damit ich in Snapes Büro einbrechen kann.", dann lächelte sie und sah in die erstaunten Gesichter ihrer Freunde.

Hermine klappte dreimal den Mund auf und zu bis sie etwas sagte: „Warum?", war das einzige Wort das sie über die Lippen brachte.

„Ich brauchte ein paar Zutaten aus seinem Büro", blieb Eve kurz angebunden.

„Jetzt lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen. Wofür brauchst du all diese Zutaten.", fragte Ron neugierig.

Evelyns Kopf begann sich plötzlich zu drehen, sie spürte die Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Und plötzlich war er wieder da. Der Hass. Wie konnte sie nur mit solch unwürdigen Zauberern sprechen. Man durfte sie eigentlich auch gar nicht Zauberer nennen, denn das war eine Beleidigung für all die Reinblütigen von ihnen. Es war wie eine leise Stimme die ihr das zuflüsterte und die Wut und den Hass hochkochen ließ.

„Das geht euch überhaupt nichts an", zischte Evelyn wütend und lief die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf.

Ron sah die anderen beiden verwundert an. „Die hat sie doch nicht mehr alle. Oder?"

„Nein, das ist es nicht", sagte Hermine, wie immer nachdenklich, „sie will es uns ja sagen, aber irgendetwas hält sie davon ab. Oder irgendjemand."

„Voldemort?", flüsterte Harry so leise dass nur Ron zusammenzuckte.

Hermine nickte. „Vielleicht.", dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und begann die Figuren wieder neu aufzustellen. Diese Ungewissheit machte ihr nicht nur Sorgen, sie machte ihr Angst.

Evelyn hatte sich nicht in dasselbe Abteil wie ihre Freunde gesetzt, sie saß alleine in einem. Die Vorhänge hatte sie zugezogen, denn sie wollte nicht dass sie jemand sah. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und befeuchteten ihren Umhang. Wann hörte all das endlich auf?

Ein paar Waggone weiter saßen Harry, Ron und Hermine. Sie scherzten nicht, wie sonst immer, sie saßen nur da und starrten zum Fenster hinaus. Draußen begann es zu Regnen und so passte auch das Wetter sich an ihre Stimmung an.

Als der Hogwartsexpress endlich angekommen war, war Evelyn eine der ersten die den Zug verließ. Sie wollte nur so schnell wie möglich weg von allen. Keiner war am Bahnhof um sie abzuholen und so ging sie zur nächsten U-Bahn Station. Sie fluchte als sie die schweren Koffer den Weg zu ihrem Haus trug.

Und dann stand sie davor. Es sah noch genauso aus wie sie es verlassen hatte. Vor der Gartentür war sie stehen geblieben. Evelyn hatte nicht den Mut hindurch zu gehen. Es war so vieles Geschehen, Dinge auf die sie nicht stolz war. Alles hatte sich verändert. Und dennoch konnte Dipps jeden Moment aus der Tür kommen und sie willkommen heißen. Minuten lang stand sie da unfähig sich zu bewegen. Dann griff sie nach der Klinke drückte sie runter und ging durch die Tür. Plötzlich machte sich ein warmes Gefühl in ihr breit. Glück durchströmte sie und alles wurde unwichtig.

Evelyn packte die Koffer und lief zur Haustür, sie läutete. Drinnen hörte sie eilige Schritte, dann öffnete sich die Tür und das lachende Gesicht von Winx strahlte ihr entgegen. Evelyn sank auf die Knie und umarmte sie. Jetzt war sie wirklich zu hause.

Als Evelyn die Tür hinter sich schloss und Winx alles erzählte, von ihren neuen Freunden und Hogwarts, war sie zum ersten Mal seit Monaten wieder richtig glücklich. Evelyn hatte nicht bemerkt wie ihr die Kette vom Hals gerutscht war. Sie lag vor dem Gartentor, denn der Weg zu Dipps Haus war ihr versperrt.

Die Sonne war schon untergegangen, Evelyn saß im Arbeitszimmer. Neben dem Schreibtisch lag ein Haufen zusammengeknüllter Pergamentkugeln. Eine weitere folgte. Evelyn lies den Stift aus ihrer Hand fallen und seufzte. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Normalerweise stand diese Tür immer offen, aber Evelyn wollte ein wenig Ruhe haben, denn diese Zeilen zu schreiben fiel ihr wirklich schwer.

Winx öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. „Komm rein.", sagte Evelyn.

_Was machst du hier?_ fragte sie.

„Ich versuche einen Brief an meine Freunde zu schreiben."

Winx sah fragend auf den Haufen Pergament, der den Papierkorb mittlerweile so überhäuft hatte dass man ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte.

„Mir fehlt irgendwie der Anfang.", sagte Eve erklärend.

_Warum es sind doch deine Freunde._

„Ja, ich weiß." Evelyn starrte vor sich hin. Waren die drei überhaupt noch ihre Freunde? Diese Frage hatte Evelyn die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen lassen. Und auch jetzt wollte sie einfach nicht mehr aus ihrem Kopf. Winx ging neben sie und setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch, sie streichelte Evelyn über die Wange.

_Etwas anders betrübt dich auch. Stimmt's?_

Evelyn nickte. Winx hatte schon immer gewusst wenn sie Sorgen hatte.

_Ist es wegen Daniel?_ , fragte sie.

„Nicht nur. Er fehlt mir, das Haus ist irgendwie so leer ohne ihn. So ruhig."

_Und was ist das andere?_

„Es ist wegen meinen Freunden, ich habe mich in letzter Zeit nicht gerade nett ihnen gegenüber verhalten."

Winx lächelte. _Wenn es deine wirklichen Freunde sind, dann verzeihen sie dir. Und wenn sie dir nicht verzeihen, haben sie dich nicht verdient._

Damit hüpfte Winx vom Schreibtisch. _Ich backe jetzt Kekse, wenn sie fertig sind kannst du dir welche holen._

Plötzlich fiel es Evelyn leicht entschuldigende Zeilen an ihre Freunde zu schreiben. Und als die Kekse bereits herrlich dufteten schickte Evelyn gerade ihre Eule weg, mit dem tiefen Herzenswunsch einer zweiten Chance.


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 18**

Die Kekse schmeckten herrlich. Winx sah Evelyn glücklich dabei zu wie sie sich noch einen nahm und ihn genussvoll in den Mund steckte. Aufmerksam beobachtete der Hauself sie. Evelyn wirkte glücklich aber in ihren Augen flackerten Sorgen immer wieder auf. Winx wusste dass Eve ihr irgendetwas nicht erzählte. Sie legte die kleine Hand auf Eves und sah sie an.

_Hast du Sorgen mein Schatz?_

Evelyn schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie konnte ihr nicht von den Träumen erzählen. Eve war froh dass sie seit sie hier war nicht wiedergekehrt waren. Plötzlich durchfuhr es sie wie ein Blitz. Eine Erinnerung, sie tauchte auf wie Erinnerungen es oftmals tun, ganz plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung.

„Ich muss in der Bibliothek was nachschlagen.", sagte Eve und stand auf. Winx sah sie besorgt an. Sie nahm die restlichen Kekse, packte sie ein und drückte sie Eve in die Hand.

_Aber bleib nicht wieder die ganze Nacht. Wirf auch hin und wieder einen Blick hier rauf._ damit zeigte sie auf Eves Armgelenk wo ihre Uhr hing.

_Um sechs gibt es Abendessen, sei pünktlich._

Evelyn gab ihr noch einen Kuss und verließ die Küche. Sie war schon ewig nicht mehr in der Bibliothek gewesen. In Dipps Arbeitszimmer holte sie sich ihren Besen. Es war ein Komet Zwei-Neunzig, der Besen folg nicht schlecht, aber als Evi ihre Finger sanft über den Stiel gleiten ließ dachte sie: „Es ist kein Feuerblitz."

Harrys Besen hatte sie schwer beeindruckt. Sie nahm den Komet und ging zu den Treppen auf der Seite war eine breite niedrige Tür. Mann sah sie nur wenn man wusste dass sie da war. Evelyn drückte die Klinke nieder und öffnete sie. Von drinnen kam ihr ein Schwall kalter und etwas muffiger Luft entgegen. „Lumos", sagte Eve laut und ging die Treppen hinunter.

Als sie unten war ging sie über eine Hängebrücke, noch immer wurde alles nur spärlich vom Licht ihres Zauberstabes erhellt. Evelyn liebte den Geruch nach Wissen den die unzähligen Bücher verströmten, sie atmete tief ein und nahm ihre Essenz auf. Als sie ca. in der Mitte der Brücke angelangt war blieb sie stehen. Sie erhob ihren Zauberstab und sprach die Formel. Plötzlich fingen überall Fackeln an zu brennen und erhellten das riesige Gewölbe. Jetzt war die Decke etwa fünf Meter über ihr, als sie hinunter sah konnte sie den Boden allerdings nicht erkennen. Sie konnte auch die Wände des Raumes nicht ausmachen.

Normale Kinder hätten sich hier gefürchtet, aber Evelyn war schon als sechsjährige alleine hier runter gegangen. In der Halle standen riesige Holzsäulen. Jede Säule hatte einen Durchmesser von etwa fünf Meter und in der Halle standen sicher über hundert davon. Sie waren von oben bis unten mit Büchern voll gespickt, rund um sie lief ein Weg und sie waren alle mit Hängebrücken verbunden. Diese Halle war ein Meisterwerk an Zauberei. Dipps hatte Eve erzählt dass es sie schon über tausend Jahre gab und sie ständig gewachsen sei.

Evelyn bestieg ihren Besen und flog im Sturzflug Richtung Boden, es dauerte eine Weile bis er auch erkennbar war. Als sie unten angekommen war flog sie knapp über dem Boden noch gerade aus, bis ein riesiges Buch vor ihr auftauchte. Vor ihm blieb Evelyn stehen. Das Buch war im geschlossenen Zustand etwa fünf Meter hoch und drei Meter breit, es stand beinahe aufrecht auf einem Board. Dieses Buch bildete genau die Mitte der Bibliothek und enthielt jeden Titel der hier zu finden war. Evelyn murmelte Zauberformeln sofort schlug das Buch sich auf und blätterte zu der Seite die sie gesucht hatte. Oben auf der Seite stand in großen Lettern „Handschriften". Eve sah sich die Nummer der Säule an wo sie zu finden waren, ließ das Buch wieder zuschlagen stieg auf den Besen und flog dort hin.

Der Wind zerzauste ihr Haar und als Evelyn vor dem Regal mit der richtigen Nummer abstieg, sah sie aus als wäre sie in den Stromkreislauf gekommen. Evelyn betrat den Rundweg der sich die Säule hinaufschlängelte. Das Buch musste hier irgendwo sein. Als sie langsam hinaufging ließ Eve ihre Finger über die Buchrücken streichen. Sie ging immer höher und höher hinauf. Als Eve schon aufgeben wollte spürte sie plötzlich ein pulsieren in ihren Fingerspitzen. Eve blieb stehen und nahm das Buch aus dem Regal. Es war das, das sie gesucht hatte. Es musste schon furchtbar alt sein, denn der rot gefärbte Ledereinband war schon beträchtlich abgegriffen.

In lateinischer Schrift stand auf dem Umschlag „Anfänge der Zauberei" geschrieben. Evelyn klopfte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf das Geländer, das sich sogleich in einen kleinen Schreibtisch mit Stuhl verwandelte. Seite um Seite blätterte Eve in dem Buch und überflog sie um das zu finden wonach sie so verzweifelt suchte. In diesem Buch waren Zauberer beschrieben, die noch ohne Zauberstäbe ausgekommen waren. Evelyn suchte eine Frau, eine besondere Frau, die etwas mit ihr teilte. Eine Gabe oder einen Fluch.

Gwendolyn Drake. Das war sie. Evelyns Hände begannen zu schwitzen und sie las das Kapitel mit ihr zweimal, dreimal und dann noch einmal. Gwendolyn konnte sich in jedes Beliebige Tier verwandeln, sie konnte die Gedanken der anderen erahnen, sie konnte Dinge bewegen und sie konnte Menschen mit ihrem bloßen Willen heilen aber auch quälen und sogar töten. Sie war die Herrscherin einer Burg und beschützte ihre Bewohner mit ihren Kräften. Sie wusste wenn sie belogen wurde oder wenn jemand etwas vor ihr verheimlichte.

Also war es doch möglich. Es war nur ein Traum, dennoch konnte es die Wahrheit sein oder werden. Evelyn legte den Kopf in den Nacken und die Hände auf ihr Gesicht. Warum lag auf ihren Schultern nur eine so schwere Bürde?

Draco ging in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Sein Zimmer war genauso wie das ganze Haus groß, luxuriös und kalt. Früher hatte er sein Zimmer sehr gemocht aber jetzt gefiel ihm daran nichts mehr. Draco hasste es jetzt im Hause Malfoy und er hielt es hier kaum noch aus. Draußen begann es gerade zu regnen. Das Wetter passte genau zu seiner Laune.

Draco ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und fing an seine Gedanken schweifen zu lassen. Sie hatte ihm nicht einmal „Auf Wiedersehen" gesagt. Sie war einfach so schnell wie möglich weg. Vielleicht wollte Evelyn ihn auch nie wieder sehen. Draco schloss die Augen, der Gedanke war einfach viel zu schrecklich als dass er ihn weiterführen wollte.

Ein klopfen an Dracos Fenster ließ ihn aufschrecken. Vor dem Fenster saß eine Eule und klopfte unerbittlich mit dem Schnabel gegen sein Fenster. Draco sprang sofort auf und öffnete es. Mit der Eule drang ein Schwall kalte Luft in das Zimmer und Draco begann zu frösteln. Sie hatte sich mittlerweile auf das Fell vor Dracos Kamin niedergelassen und fuhr mit dem Schnabel durch ihr Gefieder. Draco kniete sich zu ihr und nahm der Eule einen Brief vom Bein, sofort breitete die sie wieder ihre Flügel aus und flog durch das noch immer offen stehende Fenster hinaus in den Regen.

Abschätzig drehte Draco den Umschlag in seiner Hand um. Sein Herz machte einen Salto und ein kribbeln machte sich in seinem Magen breit, denn in Evelyns fein geschlungener Handschrift war sein Name darauf geschrieben. Draco entfaltete den Brief sofort und begann zu lesen.

„_Leiber Draco, ich habe lange gebrach, um die richtigen Worte zu finden, denn mein Verhalten in letzter Zeit ist wahrlich schwer zu erklären. Es gibt nicht viel was ich sagen kann, nur zwei Dinge: Es tut mir Leid und ich liebe dich. Ich bitte dich mir zu verzeihen und mir noch eine zweite Chance zu geben._

_Evelyn"_

Draco las den Brief ein zweites Mal, dann noch ein drittes Mal, immer und immer wieder. Nach einer weile setzte er sich auf den Boden. Plötzlich war er wieder glücklich. Das Leben hatte wieder einen Sinn und die Sonne war wieder in sein Herz zurückgekehrt. Draco hob den Brief an die Nase, das Papier roch nach ihr und er sah sie vor seinem inneren Auge vor sich stehen und lächeln. Draco wollte den Brief schon wieder in den Umschlag zurückstecken als es bemerkte dass noch ein zweiter Zettel darin steckte. Er zog ihn schnell heraus und entfaltete ihn.

Evelyn hatte darauf einen Plan von London gezeichnet, mit einer genauen Beschreibung wie er von der Winkelgasse zu ihrem Haus fand. Sie hatte sogar daran gedacht alles mit der U-Bahn und dergleichen zu erklären. Als Draco den Brief umdrehte bemerkte er noch eine Botschaft auf der Rückseite.

„_Du kannst natürlich auch mit Flohpulver kommen. Du musst dich dazu nur ins Feuer stellen und **‚Schnarchsocke'** sagen."_

Draco wunderte sich ein wenig über die Schnarchsocke aber nach einer halben Minute war er schon daran alle seine Sachen zusammen zu packen.

Evelyn lag in ihrem Bett. Sie hatte gerade von Draco geträumt und versuchte nun krampfhaft wieder einzuschlafen um weiterzuträumen. In ihrem Traum hatte er sie im Arm gehalten und gesagt er würde sie nie wieder gehen lassen. Unten hörte sie das leise klirren von Geschirr und der Duft des Frühstücks bahnte sich seinen Weg zu Eves Nase. Plötzlich hörte Evelyn furchtbaren Krach von unten heraufdringen. Ein poltern, dann Schritte und das klirren von Geschirr. Evelyn war schon aufgesprungen. Zum Glück hatte sie, gestern Abend ihren Zauberstab auf ihr Nachtkästchen gelegt.

Wie ein Berserker lief Evelyn die Treppen hinunter in die Küche, von wo der Lärm gekommen war. Unten stand eine Russbeschmierte Gestalt auf die Winx wie wild Teller und Pfannen warf. Eve kam ihr sofort zu Hilfe erhob ihren Zauberstab und warf die Gestalt mit einem kräftigen „Stupor" gegen die Wand. Die Gestalt blieb keuchend liegen Evelyn feuerte noch ein „Expelliarmus" nach und der Zauberstab ihres Gegners flog direkt in ihre ausgestreckte Hand. Beide Stäbe gegen ihn gerichtet ging Evelyn langsam auf ihn zu.

„Was hast du hier verloren? Rede oder du bekommst noch einen Fluch ab."

Der Fremde sah schwach zu ihr hoch. „Ich dachte dein Empfang würde herzlicher ausfallen.", sagte er und grinste matt.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Evelyn die blonden Haare, die durch den Ruß grau wirkten und auch die stahlgrauen Augen, die aus einem verschmieren Gesicht hochblickten. Schreiend warf Evelyn sich auf ihn. Draco wollte seine Arme abwehrend vor sein Gesicht halten, denn er hatte gedacht sie würde ihm noch einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen. Stattdessen hatte Eve ihre Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und begann ihn zu küssen.

Draco drückte sie mit einem schmerzvollen Stöhnen weg von sich.

„Tut mir Leid, ich dachte du wolltest Winx was tun.", sagte Eve entschuldigend.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf: „Ach was, Liebe tut weh. Ich werd's überleben."

Draco richtete sich auf und griff sich dabei auf den Brustkorb wo ihn beide Flüche erwischt hatten. Eve stand schnell auf und half ihm hoch. Sie legte sich seine Hand um die Schulter und führte ihn zu einem Stuhl. Winx hielt noch immer eine Pfanne in ihren Händen, bereit bei einer falschen Bewegung des Fremden, sie ihm überzuziehen.

Evelyn holte einstweilen ein Geschirrtuch hielt es kurz unter den Wasserhahn und begann damit Dracos Gesicht vom Ruß zu befreien. Die sanften Berührungen ließen ihn bis in sein Innerstes erschaudern. Als Eve das Geschirrtuch beiseite legen wollte nahm Draco es ihr aus der Hand und wischte damit die schwarzen Flecken aus ihrem Gesicht, die der Kuss hinterlassen hatte. Während der ganzen Zeit hatte Winx sich nicht gerührt erst als Draco in ihre Richtung blickte warf sie plötzlich die Pfanne.

Sie traf ihn direkt an der Stirn und warf ihn vom Stuhl. Evelyn sprang auf und lief zu Winx.

„Was ist los?", schrie sie, „Er ist nicht gefährlich, er ist ein Freund."

Draco hielt seine schmerzende Stirn und zog sich am Küchentisch hoch. Er setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl und beobachtete den Hauselfen, wie er wild gestikulierte.

„Er wird keinen Ärger machen.", sagte Evelyn laut. Dann schrieb Winx wieder Zeichen in die Luft. Nun begann auch Evelyn damit und beide schienen den anderen gar nicht mehr zu Wort kommen lassen. Sie wurden immer wütender und Winx funkelte Draco finster an.

Evelyn gab auf. Sie machte einen Schritt zurück, lehnte sich gegen die Spüle, legte die Hände vor das Gesicht und Stöhnte.

„Evelyn, was hat sie gesagt?", fragte er zaghaft.

Eve ließ die Hände sinken und sah ihn traurig an. „Sie sagt, sie kennt dich, du bist ein Malfoy und machst nur ärger. Du bist ein Lügner und Betrüger und ich darf dir kein Wort glauben, denn du bist ein...tja,...kein netter Mensch."

„Winx", als Draco das Wort direkt an den Hauselfen richtete zuckte sie kurz zusammen, dann richtete sie sich zu voller Größe auf und sah ihn mit einem „nur-ein-falsches-Wort-und-ich-werf-noch-eine-Bratpfanne-nach-dir-Blick" an. „ich weiß dass mein Vater dich sicher wie Dreck behandelt hat und dafür möchte ich mich entschuldigen. Aber ich möchte dich auch bitten mich nicht nach meinem Vater zu beurteilen. Bitte gib mir die Chance zu beweisen dass ich ein guter Mensch bin."

Winx Gesichtsausdruck wurde ein wenig milder. Mürrisch schrieb sie ein paar Zeichen in die Luft.

„Winx sagt, dass ihr dass mit der Pfanne ein bisschen Leid tut und dass ihr wahrscheinlich jetzt quitt seid." Evelyn lächelte als sie das sagte.

Dann hob sie ihren Zauberstab vom Boden auf und sprach ca. zehn Formeln in einem Atemzug. Als sie sich setzte schwirrten die Töpfe und Pfannen wieder an ihren ursprünglichen Platz, die Teller und Tassen setzten sich wieder zusammen und ein Besen kehrte den Ruß vom Boden.

Evelyn sah sich die Wunde an welche die Pfanne auf Dracos Stirn hinterlassen hat.

„Ich denke du brauchst Verbandszeug und ein Bad.", sagte sie, wobei sie ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Als Eve ihn die Treppe hinaufführte fragte Draco sie: „Warum spricht sie nicht?"

Evelyn seufzte traurig. „Ihr Herr hat ihr die Zunge raus geschnitten damit sie seine Geheimnisse nicht verraten kann."

Draco sah sie nachdenklich an. Als sie im Badezimmer angelangt waren sagte Eve: „Hier hast du alles was du brauchst und dort sind die Handtücher."

Sie wandte sich zum gehen aber Draco hielt sie am Arm zurück.

„Du bleibst nicht?", fragte er grinsend.

„Du hast gerade zwei Flüche und eine Bratpfanne abgekriegt und du willst wirklich dass ich bleibe."

Draco nahm sie in den Arm und nickte. Er sah ihr fest in die Augen und endlich sah er wieder Liebe darin. Nicht Abneigung wie so viele Male zuvor. Evelyn trug ein smaragdgrünes Nachthemd, das auch mit Ruß beschmiert war. Draco streifte ihr die Träger von den Schultern und hinterließ dabei schwarze Spuren auf ihrer Haut. Das Nachthemd fiel zu Boden und er betrachtete Eves Körper.

„Du bist so wunderschön das es wehtut."

Evelyn lächelte: „Bin ich nicht. Dir tut alles weh von meinen Flüchen."

Draco fuhr mit seinen Händen über ihren Rücken und küsste dabei ihren Hals. Eve drückte sich fest an ihn und spürte sein Verlangen. Ein klopfen an der Tür ließ sie auseinander fahren. Eve sah ihn entschuldigend an und sagte sehr laut während sie sich ihr Nachthemd wieder anzog: „Also dann hast du hoffentlich alles was du brauchst, ich werd dann gehen." Sie küsste Draco noch einmal und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Heute Nacht werden wir nicht gestört."

Dann verließ sie das Bad. Draco hörte Eve draußen noch ärgerlich sagen. „Ja Winx ich weiß das ich ein Bad brauche."

Eve ging frisch geduscht und angezogen in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Jetzt war er da. Er war gekommen und war ihr nicht böse. Sie musste mit ihm sprechen, ihm alles erzählen. Aber Eve hatte Angst. Sie hatte Angst, dass er es nicht verstehen würde und ihr nicht vergeben konnte.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. „Herein", Eves Stimme zitterte. Sie atmete tief durch.

Draco trat ein. Er hatte sich ein Badetuch um die Hüfte geschlungen und lächelte sie an. Zuerst starrte Eve ihn nur an. Draco begann immer breiter zu grinsen.

„Anscheinend gefällt dir was du siehst.", sagte er und lachte. Eve schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf seinen Koffer der neben der Tür stand.

„Du solltest dich besser anziehen, denn wenn Winx dich hier so findet wird sie wohl mit schwereren Gegenständen nach dir werfen als mit einer Bratpfanne."

Während sich Draco lachend anzog setzte Eve sich auf ihr Bett und betrachtete ihn. Seine nassen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht als er sich bückte und seine Hose hinaufzog. Draco bemerkte ihre Blicke und ging auf sie zu. Evelyn sah zu ihm auf. Draco sah eine unbeschreibliche Traurigkeit in ihren Augen, dessen Grund er nicht kannte. Eve hatte eine Mauer um sich aufgebaut die er weder einreißen noch überwinden konnte. Sie musste ihm die Tür öffnen.

„Das sieht übel aus.", sagte Eve und mit einem Blick auf seine Wunde. Sie stand auf, erhob ihre Hand und bewegte sie knapp über der Wunde, dabei murmelte sie eine Zauberformel. Draco spürte zuerst ein sanftes kribbeln, dann wurde die Wunde plötzlich heiß und als er darauf griff spürte er nur noch etwas verletzliche neue Haut.

„Danke", sagte er verwundert. Dann zog er Eve in seine Arme und begann sie zu küssen.

Tränen rollten über ihr Gesicht und Draco hielt sofort inne. „Was ist, hab ich...", begann er, aber Evelyn schüttelte den Kopf und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Nein, aber wir müssen reden."

Draco hatte befürchtet dass sie so etwas sagen würde. Er hatte Angst dass sie ihm jetzt sagen würde sie liebte ihn nicht mehr, dass ihre Worte sie nur noch weiter von ihm entfernten und er sie schließlich verlieren würde.

„Nein, müssen wir nicht. Lass es uns nicht unnötig kompliziert machen. Ich liebe dich und du liebst mich auch. Also lass uns das nicht mit Worten zerstören."

Wenn es nur so einfach wäre, dachte Eve. Aber sie musste ihm von ihren Träumen erzählen und von Blaise, bevor es zu spät war. Sie war die letzten Wochen perfekt vor ihren Problemen davon gelaufen und hatte nun endlich den Mut gefunden sich ihnen zu stellen. Eve wusste dass sie ehrlich mit ihm sein musste, denn ohne gegenseitiges Vertrauen waren sie wohl schon bald verloren.

„Ist es dir egal warum ich dich in letzter Zeit wie Dreck behandelt habe? Warum ich dich von mir gestoßen habe? Draco ich will ehrlich sein mit dir.", sagte Eve mit erneuten Tränen in den Augen.

Draco nickte. Er ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. „Dann schieß mal los."

Eve ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus, wo sollte sie nur anfangen?

„Ich hatte in letzter Zeit immer wieder denselben Traum. Ich stehe in einem Kerker und rede mit einem Mann. Er erzählt mir von meinen Eltern und von Dingen die ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte..."

„Was für Dinge?", unterbrach Draco sie.

„Er hat mir erzählt dass mein...", Eve atmete tief ein, „mein Va... Vater nicht mein Vater ist sondern jemand anderes. Und dass der Mann den ich immer für meinen Vater hielt...meine Mutter getötet hat...Und er hat mir Dinge gezeigt...ich habe meine Eltern gesehen...wie sie jung waren...meine Mutter liebte jemand anderes...deshalb hat er sie getötet." Eve schluchzte nun so stark dass sie nicht mehr weiter sprechen konnte.

Draco wollte zu ihr gehen aber Eve bedeutete ihm mit einer Geste sitzen zu bleiben. Sie wischte sich erneut die Tränen aus den Augen. Sie wollte ihm jetzt alles erzählen.

„Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich habe das Gefühl dass diese Träume irgendetwas tief in mir befreit haben. Besser kann ich es nicht sagen. Und dass hat mich verändert, ich habe dich plötzlich nicht mehr geliebt und etwas getan auf dass ich nicht stolz bin. Aber jetzt, seit dem ich hier bin träume ich nicht mehr, ich kann wieder klar sehen und weiß wieder dass ich dich liebe.", abwartend sah Eve Draco an.

„Was hast du getan?", fragte Draco obwohl er wusste dass er die antwort eigentlich nicht hören wollte.

„Blaise"

Dieser Name aus Evelyns Mund traf Draco wie eine Faust in den Bauch.

„Ich hab...geflirtet..."

Draco wollte sagen, dass das nicht so schlimm ist.

„Und ihn...geküsst...und..."

Dracos Atmung hatte sich beschleunigt. Die Vorstellung dass Blaise sie geküsst hatte und vielleicht noch etwas anderes mit ihr getan hatte machte ihn rasend vor Eifersucht.

„Und was? Hast du mit ihm...geschlafen.", fragte Draco ohne Eve anzusehen.

„Nein! Na ja, beinahe.", gab Eve zu.

Draco war aufgesprungen: „Beinahe! Wie kann man mit jemanden beinahe schlafen?"

Der Schmerz, den Eve in seinen Augen sah raubte ihr die Atmung. Er war ihre Welt und mit einem Satz hatte sie vielleicht alles zerstört.

„Ich weiß es nicht", schrie sie ihn verzweifelt an, „ich wollte es und eigentlich wollte ich es nicht, denn ich...Verdammt, ich liebe dich doch."

Diese Worte waren alles was Draco sich in den letzten Wochen und Monaten von Eve gewünscht hatte. Von da an war ihm alles egal, denn nichts war ihm wichtiger als sie nicht zu verlieren.

Draco ging einen Schritt auf sie zu riss, sie in seine Arme und begann sie zu küssen. Der Kuss nahm sie in besitz und knisterte vor unterdrücktem Verlangen, Wut und Eifersucht. Evelyn, weinte weiterhin aber auch Draco rannen nun Tränen über die Wangen. Als er ihren Mund wieder freigab waren beide außer Atem.

„Bitte mach das nie wieder, denn ich kann nicht ohne dich leben. Und ehrlich gesagt will ich das auch gar nicht."

Evelyn lächelte bei seinen Worten. „Heißt dass du bist mir nicht böse?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Das warst nicht du, dass du selbst gesagt. Tut mir leid dass ich laut geworden bin."

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen."

„Lass uns dass vergessen. Okay."

Evelyn nickte und strich Draco sanft über den Rücken, seine Haut fühlte sich angenehm kühl unter ihren Fingern an.

„Seitdem du hier bist", begann Draco nachdenklich, „hast du diese Träume nicht mehr. Warum in Hogwarts?"

Eve zuckte die Schultern. Sie wusste es nicht, hatte sich aber schon tausendmal diese Frage gestellt.

Draco zog Eve auf das Bett. „Lass uns das für ein paar Minuten vergessen ja?"

Langsam fuhr er mit seiner Hand unter ihr T-Shirt. So lange hatte er sich danach gesehnt wieder ihren Körper zu berühren und dabei das funkeln in ihren Augen zu beobachten. Eve nickte und küsste ihn. Ein klopfen an der Tür ließ beide hochfahren.

„Manchmal hasse ich sie.", flüsterte Eve und lächelte. Sie stand auf und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Mit einem Blick zurück warf Eve Draco ein Shirt aus seinem Koffer zu, dann verließ sie das Zimmer.


End file.
